


A knife day

by ThirteenIsTheBestNumber



Series: A knife day [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chara likes cats, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner is a Ray of Sunshine, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), no beta we die like men Kirishima wants us to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenIsTheBestNumber/pseuds/ThirteenIsTheBestNumber
Summary: Chara was fine.Endless killing, that made adrenaline flow through their body and their blood boil, brought excitement into their life. Finally they could take their revenge on everyone for disappointing them! Finally they could play god!At least till Frisk at the end of their 1 785 965th Genocide Run refused to destroy this timeline.They fought. For life, for dead, for Frisk's freedom, for Chara's entertainment.Chara lost. But the most important thing is that when they respawned, something was wrong. They weren't in the mountain anymore. They were alone in a bustling city with everyone at their nonexistent mercy.Finally something new.Freedom.They had a new playground filled with millions of innocent, defenseless people. All theirs to kill. All theirs to toy with.Oh, how wrong Chara was.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale) & Akaguro Chizome | Stain, Chara (Undertale) & League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Kurogiri/Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress, Mustard/Toga Himiko
Series: A knife day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005693
Comments: 233
Kudos: 209





	1. A not very knife day

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi and welcome!  
> I present thou my very first fanfiction - an Undertale and MHA crossover! There are of course gonna be some spoilers, so if you've watched/read My Hero Academia or don't care about the spoilers, feel free to continue. Otherwise proceed at your own risk.  
> You don't need to know anything about the MHA universe, you'll discover everything with Chara.  
> You don't need to know much about Undertale either, just the fact tht it's a game and maybe names of some characters.  
> Stay safe, eat cake, have a nice day and enjoy!  
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Thirteen

# A not very knife day

_,,Frisk."_

The black void seemed to swallow every drop of light

_,,Now."_

Darkness swirled around two figures, accepting them, like it already did countless times.

_,,Now, we have reached the absolute."_

Eyes, red as roses, red as heart, red as all the blood and suffering dripping from a knife, were looking into brown ones.

_,,There is nothing left for us here."_

The second ~~killer~~ ~~murderer~~ figure named Frisk was gripping the said knife with all strength they had. But something was different. Something about them changed. Chara could see it, after all, they knew rheir partner better than anyone, but decided to not pay it any attention. It was probably nothing.

_,,Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."_

In front of Frisk appeared two buttons, one with the word **ERASE** written in it, second with **DO NOT**. Before the person in blue and magenta striped sweater could move, their counterpart spoke with a pleased smile appearing on their face.

,,Good job, partner, another Genocide done. I knew you were gonna go far, those meaningless trashbags didn't know what came for them." Silence followed their words and Chara frowned a bit. They never gave compliments often, Frisk should be jumping in joy! But that was not the case. Instead, they were looking at the ground with grim expression (pun intended), almost like they were... _sad_. ,,Frisk?" No reaction. The other sweater-wearer was running out of patience. What the _fuck_ was going on? Another sob-time? Another breakdown? They haven't had one for a while, Chara was getting almost hopeful. ,,Come on, what are you waiting for? I want another chocolate, partner! Press the button already and let's go."

After that Frisk finally moved. They came closer to the buttons, before starting to watch them, like they never saw them before, like they were in the middle of some inner battle. The other child was meanwhile getting seriously pissed, came over to Frisk and hit their shoulder. Lightly. _For now_. They didn't even get to say anything, because their counterpart was quicker. A quiet ,,Ch-Chara..." slipped out of their mouth, heavy thanks to some feelings the demon stopped caring about long ago.

,,Yes, partner? Wha- _KCHHHHH!!!_ " Frisk moved fast, faster than ever before and sticked the bloody knife in Chara's chest, breaking their precious locket in the process. The red-eyed child didn't even had time to blink, it all happened in a moment. They looked down and let the pain overwhelm them for a moment.

_Cold..._

A sob broke them from their trance. Their eyes, slowly filling with anger an hatred, met brown ones, drowning in sea of tears. _,,Traitor,"_ they hissed, before ripping the weapon out of their body and jumping on Frisk. They were going to pay for this.

The yellow person dodged the incoming attack and ran towards the buttons with one desperate plan in their mind. ,,I'm s-sorry, Chara..." Another dodge. ,,...b-b-but I can't keep doing this anymore. I don't want to kill my friends over and over again!" Phew, this one was close. They could see their tears reflecting in the blade. ,,I know that I did horrible things, and that Sans will never forgive me, but..." Few of their hairs were cut off. They have to make this quick. ,,...I remembered what he told us, and realised, that you _can_ be a better person, if you try! And I _do_ want to try. I _want_ to be good. That's why I have to leave you." They dashed towards the **DO NOT** button. ,,Goodbye, friend." They reached with their shaking hand. ,,I hope you'll forgive me one day." And touched the button.

_,,Noooooooo-!"_

A scream tore out of Chara's throat, full of hatred, anger, **D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N** and... fear, before being cut off by the darkness, wrapping around every exposed part of their pale skin, tearing through their clothes, muscles, bones and making its way in their lungs, instead of air, finally _ripping_ them apart. Last thing they saw was their hand holding a knife, while being agonically slowly consumed by the void.

_Then  
  
_

_there  
  
_

_was  
  
_

_nothing  
  
_

_left._

Nothing but a small red heart, pulsing and fighting for its life, its existence. Breaking and rebuilding, again and again. The blackness tore it apart hungrily every time, but it always came back, pushing the void away. But it wasn't strong enough. With its last beat it contracted painfully, expanded like a dying star and _exploded,_ letting out a red glow, destroying everything in its way.

Except that there wasn't anything it could destroy.

_Or..._   
  


_was there?_


	2. Cutting to the chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there the kid goes, maniacally killing things again. They grow up so fast.
> 
> Starring: Cha-chan~ and The guy

# Cutting to the chase

_*KABOOOOM!!!*_

The explosion filled the void with blinding light to the point, where nothing but the piercing white could be seen. It hurt. There was no body left to be in pain, but it was nonetheless. Kinda ironic, no? That the cause of infinite pain was in pain themself, just like all those lives they helped to end. Their soul was breaking.

_I don't want to die like this!_

Glitching, rebuilding, falling apart, fighting with the help of every ounce of **DETERMINATION** it had. Yet the soul refused to give up. Everything burned, everything hurt like a _bitch_ , but they never stopped struggling. And, after resisting for so long that they lost track of time, Chara felt something. The little heart stopped cracking. Instead, the void around it started to break.

_*Crack!*_

Eveything started to shake when the imaginary shell tore for the first time. A rift appeared. It was small, but growing.

_*Crack! Crack! Crack!*_

Chara didn't know what was going on. Nothing like this ever happened before. Normally they would be excited after discovering something big like this, something new like this, but now they just wanted to escape. Run. Far, far away. They couldn't even think like this, because with every crack a sharp pain tore through them, just like a knife. Static. Glitching. The void couldn't hold on for much longer. The small demon had no idea what will happen once it falls apart completely, but they sure as _hell_ didn't feel the need to find out.

_Fuck this!_

They moved towards the rift. It was like they were swimming in mud, every step was so slow and tiring, however the power of exhaustion could never win against **DETERMINATION**.

_Remember. If you can breathe, you can stand. And if you can stand, you can fight. Then fight!_

They jumped only miliseconds before the ground shattered and fell through their improvised Emergency Exit. The void contracted, the closing rift cut into their leg like a sharp glass and exploded for the second, final time.

_*KABOOOOOM!!!*_

Combined power of the explosion and air pressure easily threw Chara forward like a catapult. They flew for a while and landed, face planting into the ground. Surprisingly, it wasn't dirt, but something harder. Rougher. Not that the child cared, since they paid more attention to their burning, bloody, scraped face and the wound in their chest. They tried to catch their breath and get up, but they couldn't. They were too tired. Dying. Finally they took their last breath and let their soul split in half, with their wounds too severe to be able to live. Soon, the familiar darkness came back.

**YOU DIED. RESTART or CONTINUE?**

Easy choice. They reached with their skinny hand without thinking. Too much was going on. Too much darkness. Too much cold. They were starting to feel a bit clausthrophobic and afraid. Scared of the blackness. Overwhelmed.

**You chose: RESTART**

_*Pow*_

And the light came back. The world did, too. Wait, buildings? This was different. Chara slowly got up and looked up, while carefully pulling the knife out of their pocket. Where were they? Tall buildings, road, dumpsters. Cars honking in the distance. Sky. Blue sky with white fluffy clouds. They were... out? Gentle breeze brushed their hair, while their heart filled with warmth. Was it happiness? They looked down, slightly trembling. What happened? They were standing in a small, dark street, surrounded by rubble, destroyed walls and smoke. It looked like... something exploded here. Chara grinned. They were really out, in a completely new place, alone. No smiley trashbag, no traitorous partner, no annoying flowers. A new playground. Their playground. However before they could do something, they heard rushed steps. Someone was coming. They turned around and gripped their trusty knife. Free EXP were approaching. Soon a figure appeared, running towards them. It was a man, he looked like some ordinary office worker. Black hair, glasses, ugly suit. He stopped few feets away from them and inspected them with worry in his eyes.

,,复活节彩蛋！你不愿意翻译这个吗?"

Some gibberish came out of his mouth, as he started to wave his ams around, reminding Chara of a helicopter. They watched him with annoyed expression, before coming over to him. The guy immediately stopped his monologue and took a small step back, obviously torn between wanting to help and running away from this crazy armed kid. Said child meanwhile _jumped_ on him with lightning speed and cut his throat. He gasped weakly before falling on the ground, not having a chance to fight back. Chara wiped the blood off their knife with his jacket and watched the growing pool of blood under the corpse, while thinking one single sentence.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck?_


	3. Lookin' sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Genocide, parting ways with The guy, Why the fuck does everyone have superpowers and more.

# Lookin' sharp

Chara was standing in a blowned-up alley, stained by blood and accompanied with a fresh corpse. Totally not suspicious. What a great day. The red-eyed person sighed, then started to drag the body away from the street, into the ruins of the house, out of sight. If they were lucky, some rubble will fall on the guy and crush him, making it look like a horrible accident, but that was no longer their business. They dropped him after reaching a suitable place and returned on the street, planning to slowly make their way outta here, before something catched their eye. It was a little heart, broken into many pieces. Their locket, shattered during Frisk's stupid rebellion. Chara crouched, carefully picked up the shards, trying really hard not to miss a single part and hid them in their pocket with a quiet _'Tchhhh'_.

  
,,I swear to whatever messed up gods you believe in that I'll make you pay for this, _partner_."

  
The last word was uttered with so much hate and rage, that it was practically dipping from it like a poison. _How dare they?!_ How dare they destroy the only memory of Chara's friend? They had no right, no excuse, no... _nothing!_ Maybe the small demon should repair their kindness. But that was an issue for another day. Now, there were things much more important, like finally finding out where they were. The sweater-wearer calmed themselves as much as they could, let the knife vanish into thin air and headed in the direction the (now dead) guy came from. That should lead them somewhere, no? And they were right, it wasn't long before they met the first human. It was a middle-aged woman in flower-printed dress, she kinda looked like some kind of fortune teller. Chara's hands _itched_ with the need to kill her right here right now, but they suppressed the want. They can't play now, not yet, they have to observe their surroundings first and learn about the enviroment... but _damn_ , they really wanted to have some fun. As much as it pained them, they left the woman alone. But the fate never liked them in the beginning to give them an easy way. The further they went, the nicer and bigger the streets got, the more people they met. It was getting harder and harder to control themselves.

  
 _,,So many..."_ They whispered, watching those walking meatbags with hungry eyes. So many EXP waiting right next to them, yet so unreachable. _Endure!  
_

Honking cars were now closer than they were before, almost like they were just around the corner. Chara knew they must be near some big street. Finally they could escape this maze of tiny alleys, freaks and corpses. Took them long enough. Then, after walking for so long, they were out, on a normal street. Yeah, it was a big one. A street _packed_ with people.

  
,,Ugh..." The demon groaned, earning them some weird looks from the passersby. The closeness of so many of all those living creatues was too overwhelming, Chara heard blood throbbing in their ears, so fast and hot it made them light headed. They couldn't hold on much longer. They didn't even wanted to. They needed to... ,,Kill."

  
That one word obliterated everything that was holding their true nature back. A knife appeared in their right hand.

  
_The murderer._

  
_The demon._

  
_The monster._

  
They were many things, yet they didn't care. And so, with an ear-piercing scream, they plunged the silver-like blade in the neck of the nearest human, which collapsed with a pained cry. This girl didn't die quickly like her predecessor did. No, Chara was done being nice, they wanted all of the humans to _suffer._ They froze, crouching over the crying woman like a predator and showed the world an insane grin, decorated by their eyes turning black. Black, jut like the void they hated. ,,Sneak attack, _bitch_."

  
Chaos ensued.

  
Everyone started panicking, yelling, pushing, trying to get as far from the killer as possible, but they never could be fast enough. Chara was hot on their heels, and their knife was too. Slash, stab, strike, cut. A crazy giggle escaped their lips. _,,Heeheee, don't run, come play with me~ I was **so** alone in that darkness, how 'bout you keep me company? Oh, you don't want to? Awww, that makes me sad~ **Die then, will ya?** " _But then something unexpected happened. Just as they were about to claim another sweet kill, cold water hit them. _Very_ cold. The flow was so strong it threw them away like a doll. They hit the ground hard (not as had as they did before though) , then slided few more meters on the wet asphalt. They quickly got up, sputtering, and tried to find the source of all that annoying water. ,, _Excuse_ you?!" Their eyes landed on something that looked like a mutant baby of a firefighter and a hydrant. And, what was even more creepy, it _moved_. Chara stared at it, grossed out, not caring about their interrupted killing streak anymore. ,,Wha-" But something interrupted them _again_.

  
,,独角兽的力量!"  
  


The demon child was punched in the face by a... fish? A whale? Wearing a tie? Could he be a relative of Undyne's, perhaps? Never mind, the point is, that it was _not_ pleasant (it hurt like hell) and it angered them, since they couldn't fight with it, because the hydrant-man got that guy's back. Soon, both of the stangers were perfectly cooperating to the point, where Chara could do nothing but take the punches and trying not to drown. This wasn't fun anymore, this was a battle of life and death. The red-eyed killer wanted to scream, but inhaled some of the water instead, which gave the other guy an opening. Soon, many of their bones broke under the constant hits, their lungs _begged_ for air and their knees were wobbling. They blindly slashed with all the strenght they had, but missed. They _missed_. That one moment, that one halt was enough for the battle to end. The fish punched them for the last time, knocking the breath out of them and striking them down. Suddenly, their short battle was over. Chara was lying on the ground, squirming and struggling to breath, as both mutants stand next to their pathetic, shaking body, asking the kid something in their goddamned language.

  
_Fuck._

_  
Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_  
This wasn't supposed to happened. This wasn't how it should've ended._

  
Those... _things_ were still monologuing. Couldn't they just _shut up?!_ Chara _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk. 

  
_No, this is all wrong.  
_

There was only one thing left to do, only one way to escape. They slowly reached towards the knife, which was knocked out of their twitching hand before, and _called for it_. The weapon moved. First, it was just a few inches, but soon it was sliding back to them, right into their grasp. Their fingers touched the handle just as the fish noticed what they were doing. He opened his mouth like he wanted to scream or call out to them, but Chara was faster. They gripped the knife and _plunged_ it right into their soul.

  
_*Crack*_

  
**YOU DIED. RESTART or CONTINUE?**


	4. Blade and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's news: A wild Grand Apple Robbery and A Cat Café appeared!

# Blade and Breakfast

**YOU DIED. RESTART or CONTINUE?**

  
Chara was floating in the blackness, staring at the two buttons, their mind racing hunderts miles per hour. Everything in this world was fucked up, so much different and completely wrong. Let me get it straight for you:

  
_People here apparently had superpowers._ Like, what the hell? Some warning beforehand would be nice. It wasn't that different from Mt Ebot, since its inhabitants had magical powers too, but Chara was honestly hoping for some easy kills. They assumed that they were still near the mountain, or at least in the same universe, but looks like that was not the case. After all, they seriously didn't think superpowers would pop up jist like that, without them or Frisk knowing about it. The question for million dollars was - _where were they?_

 _  
None of the mutants took turns during their fight._ They just went all out, whila Chara was stupidly waiting for their turn just because they were used to it. No breaks, no **ACT** ing. Once the fight started, there was no stopping. They could get used to this, it was actually a pleasant change.

 _  
No one spoke in English._ It was really annoying. The demon sometimes _enjoyed_ listening to their victims' last words, and that was, too, stolen from them. There has to be a way to fix this, right?

 _  
What was with those mutants?_ They were unnatural and disgusting, not humans, but not monsters either. Where did those abominations came from?

  
So many questions, yet no answers. They needed a plan to try and figure out what was going on in this messed up world. Oh, and chocolate. They needed their daily chocolate. Chara reached towards the **CONTINUE** button, because they weren't sure what would happened if they **RESTART** ed, since they were pretty sure they didn't **SAVE** d anywhere in this universe, and they sure as hell didn't wanted to lose this precious playground. However, before they touched it, something caught their eye. It was a small box labeled **SETTINGS** , flying just above the two buttons. They never noticed it before, but figured out it could come in handy. So they tapped it. Immediately a board appeared, full of text.

**LANGUAGE: English**

**RESET TO DEFAULT**

**BORDER: simple**

For the first time something was working out - they found a thing, that could maybe actually help them! I'm sure you can guess what it was: the beautiful option named **LANGUAGE.** The sweater-wearer chose it and nearly starting jumping around in joy. They could switch between **English** and one other language written in gibberish, which could very well be the one everyone was speaking in! It was just that easy.

  
_Oh yes._

  
They picked the second option, mildly worried about their well-being and hoping it won't completely destroy their brain or something, but it turned out they were lucky. Apart from a small headache, everything seemed normal. The change in languages was so smooth they didn't even noticed that the text switched into the gibberish-form too. Now they were finally able to read it, along with the **LANGUAGE** they picked - **Japanese.** That was _some_ luck they had, if there was any other language, they would be done. At least they had a bigger chance to understand the world out there. Pleased, they closed the menu and **CONTINUE** d their journey.

  
**YOU CHOSE: CONTINUE**

  
They respawned in the blowned-up street with a silent _pow_ and immediately started to fanatically look around, searching for the mutants. But everything was quiet, happy and completely normal, which finally calmed them down.

  
_Okay, okay. If I'm correct, that boring moron with glasses should appear aaaaany minute now._

  
Except that this time they couldn't kill him. They needed money. They were in a big and probably very important city, and to survive here without money was practically impossible, just as it was back then before they fell into Mt Ebot. He surely had some cash on him, maybe not much, but just enough for a few days. Then Chara heard rushed footsteps in the distance and hid behind one of the crumbled walls just in time. Soon The guy emerged from the alley, worried and scared just as he was before. They started to slowly sneak to him, just as he pulled a phone out of his pocket, obviously planning to call police or someone like that. Suddenly the phone was kicked out of his hand. Before he managed to look up, a handle of a knife hit him in the temple, succesfully knocking him out. And there Chara was, yet again standing with a body in front of them, giving themselves an imaginary pat on the shoulder. Next, they quickly searched his pockets and suitcase for anything useful. They were lucky again, since they found The guy's wallet in no time (he should really hide it better). The kid didn't really underestand how big was the difference in value between this kind of money and the one they used before, so they took all the cash, just to be sure. There was also an apple in the suitcase, shiny and red as blood. They stole it too, after all, every demon requires some sacrifice. Once they had everything they needed, Chara ran back to the main street.  
  


At least that's what they wanted to do before they stopped themselves, remembering what happened when they lost control the last time. Instead they slowed down and continued walking through the smaller, emptier alleys, where it was safer - both for them and for the other people. Now, back to the plan. They needed to figure out what was going on here. For that, they needed a computer connected to the internet, because good old Google could be able to answer their questions. A computer. Where to find a computer? Steal one? Too risky. Buy one? They doubt The guy kindly and 100% willingly gave them enough money. What about visiting some library? No, they would probably have to register there, and since they literally just popped out of somewhere, they wouldn't be able to give the librarians all the informations they could possibly need. Which would be suspicious, someone could call the police... Nah, not good. How about an internet café? There _had_ to be some in a city like this. Yeah, sounds good.

  
_A café it is, then. And if I won't find the internet one, someone will suely let me use their phone for a few minutes._

  
Everything looked better with a plan. Chara nodded to themselves, took a bite of their apple and started humming their favourite tune, _Megalovania_. I won't bother you with describing the search. The most important thing is that it took more time than they expected and it was also completely useless. No internet café in the neighbourhood. Every drop of good mood evaporated long ago from the demon's body, they were back to where they were before - angry, annoyed and chocolate-low.

,,Fuck it. All of it," the kid hissed. On the nearest crossroad they turned left, determined to check out one last street before they patience ran out. And they _did_ find a café. A _cat_ café. But Chara didn't care anymore. They lookd arounf for the last time. It was evening already, the sun was setting behind a skyscraper, colouring the entire sky in a gentle shade of pink. They'll have to find a place to spend the night in, who knows what mutants could appear during the night. But now they craved a cup of hot chocolate, everything else could wait. So, they put on their nicer face, pushed the door and entered the Kingdom of Cats, as was the café named.  
  


Immediately, they were greeted by a tiny woman in an apron with big blue eyes and grey bun. ,,Oh, a customer! Good eve- ah, aren't you too young to be roaming these backstreets? It's getting late. How old are you, child?" Her questions were something Chara _really_ wasn't looking for, but the little lady was too important to take care of - after all, they still needed their chocolate.  
  


They shut the door behind them and fished some money out of their pockets. ,,I'm... fifteen, madam. And I'm not late! I was just... coming back from a practice, it took longer than expected. Do you sell some hot chocolate? I could really use some sugar in my life, today was... hectic." They were too tired to even speak in the way they usually did. And this shop looked so cozy...  
  


The cashier was apparently a very caring type of human, since she quickly ran over to Chara, led them to the nearest table (it had no chairs, so strange) and tucked them in. ,,Of course we have it! Nothing helps you relax more than a cup of something sweet. I'll be right back with it. You _do_ look exhausted, why don't you play with the cats in the meantime? I promise you'll feel better, okay, sweetie?" And she was gone. What a hyperactive grandma.

The sweater-wearer sat on the floor, stunned, before snapping out of it and letting themselves relax a bit, noticing for the first time, how much their feet hurt. They sighed, thinking about how much their life changed in just one day. So many things happened, yet no one in this universe but them remebers it. So many humans killed, and now they were completely fine, still breathing. This world was more similar to the Underground than they thought. Underground. They started to think about that place as home long ago, it was all they had, and now they had nothing. Suddenly were their thoughts interrupted by something fluffy pushing their hand. Chara looked down and was shocked to find a cat, white as snow, lying on their lap, begging for some belly rubs. The surprised demon complied, realizing how strange must a murderer peacefully petting a cat look. But hey, killers were only humans too. The soft ball of fur soon started purring blissfully, which bringed Chara back to thinking about their life choices.

,,You're strange," they said to the little creature, which meowed in response and continued purring.  
  


Mewling of their colleague attracted the other café cats, which resulted in one kid drowning in a sea of paws, fur and tails. Fighting and defending was hopeless, Chara was ready to die covered in cat hair, but luckily the Grandma Cat saved them. ,,Hush, hush, leave the poor kid alone! Can't you see how tired they are?" It worked like a magic spell, everyone but the white cat was gone, finally giving the demon a chance to compose themselves. A cup of hot chocolate was set in front of them and the nice woman smiled apologetically. ,,Sorry about your clothes, dear, and about the cats too. There weren't many people here today, so they never got their daily amount of cuddles. The drink is on me, as an apology."  
  


The sweater-wearer blinked, surprised again. _This_ nice people are really rare. ,,Oh, uh, don't worry about it, but... thanks." They took a sip of the delicious-looking brown liquid and nearly melted in pleasure, _that_ amazing the chocolate was. Their strength was slowly returning, pain in their feet started to disappear. They couldn't stop a small smile from appearing, so, to hide it, they looked around, scanning the café propertly for the first time. Few sets of tables surrounded a pink counter, decorated with small cat-themed stickers. On the floor were standing vases full of flowers and on the walls were many posters, again cat-themed. Everything was yellow, pink or white. It looked nice and cozy, it gave off a feeling of safety. ,,The chocolate is delicious."  
  


Grandma Cat smilled happily. ,,Thank you, sweetie, I made it myself. I don't like the powdered drinks, they don't taste right." An approving nod answered her. ,,But tell me, dear, are you really coming from a practice? You don't have any bag and it's almost 9 pm, I don't know about many _this_ late practices."  
  
  


_What a nosy woman.  
  
  
_

She probably saw the way their body stiffened and continued in a calming voice. ,,I don't want to disrupt your privacy or anything, I'm just worried and want to make sure you're okay. For the peace of my mind, at least."  
  


Chara slowly set the cup down, trying to come up with something to help them in this situation. Why were they even dealing with this? They could just get up and run. Chocolate. It was all for the chocolate, cats and informations. This lady surely could give them some. ,,How 'bout we play a game? You ask, I answer, then we switch roles."


	5. Sharp words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free angst here, take as much as you want!

# Sharp words

_,,How 'bout we play a game? You ask, I answer, then we switch roles."_

The café owner nodded, again with a smile. ,,That sounds great, dear. I'm going first, right. Okay, tell me about your practice." Chara was already opening her mouth, but she cut them off. ,,I want the truth and nothing else. Don't try to lie, I'm old, I've been observing people for my whole life, so I can tell if someone is lying."

  
_Scary_. They _did_ thought about coming up with a lie, but realised that they wanted to live. ,,Ugh, fine," they grumbled. ,,It was no practice. I was just roaming the town and wanted something to drink, that's all. My turn now." The kid stopped talking for a while to think about how to phrase their first question in a not-so-suspicious way. ,,While ago I saw a video of this guy looking like a mixure of a firefighter and a hydrant. Do you know who that was?"

  
Grandma Cat answered immediately. ,,Yes, of course. His name is Backdraft and he's a new hero. He started working not long ago, so many people don't know him yet. My sister told me about him."

  
_A... hero?_ A memory of Undyne appeared in Chara's mind, she was the only being they ever thought about as a hero. Was this universe full of wannabe Undynes? The whale guy they fought before surely looked like one _. Where did those mutants came from? What about their powers?_ _Why did-_

  
,,Child? Is everything all right?" They were so lost in thoughts they didn't even realize that the small woman was talking to them.

  
,,Y-yeah, I was just thinking."

  
,,Good, I was just making sure. I'm glad you were honest about the practice. But what were you doing outside then? Shouldn't you be at home, having dinner with your family?"

  
The demon subconsciously picked up the cat from their lap and hugged it when the word _family_ sounded. ,,That... were two questions, we agreed on one at a time."

  
,,Sorry, sweetie, I'm just curious. Pick one you want to answer, okay?" Then she carefully pushed the cup closer to Chara. ,,And don't forget to drink your chocolate before it gets cold, it won't be as tasty then."

  
They automatically did as they were asked and chugged down a good half of the drink. It tasted good, even though it was lukewarm now. About those questions, not that there was much to pick from, the woman would probably ask the other question too anyway, but yet they hoped that she won't. Some topics were just too sensitive. ,,As I said before, I went on a walk. Helps you clear your head and all that. Is it normal to shoot water out of your hands and look like a monster?"

  
That earned them a light but firm smack on their hand. ,,Don't be rude, child! Some Quirks just make their owners look different, it can't be helped. And I'm pretty sure that Backdraft's strange appearance is all just his hero costume. He _does_ work as a firefighter after all. I wonder how he handles being a pro hero and a firefighter at the same time, they're both very exhausting jobs, it's really impressive. And yes, water-based Quirks are pretty common." The new word, _Quirk_ , caught Chara's attention and they slowly stopped listening after that. It sounded like a name of some ham or something, they never heard anything like this before. That's what their next question will be about. They snapped out of their thoughts just as the little lady started talking again. ,,Why aren't you with your family?"

_Of._

  
_Fucking._

  
_Course._

_Of course she had to ask about that._ The questions took turn in a direction Chara did not like. They hated talking about anything family-related, it made them remeber the time when they fell in Mt Ebot for the first time and found everything they wanted there, only to lose it all. They thought about Frisk too and their only pacifist timeline. Suddenly anger bloomed in their chest and they grimaced. ,,I'm not on good terms with my... adopted family. I thought they cared about me, but I was soon replaced with another adopted kid. I try to avoid them as much as possible, they don't even care about me anymore. I don't care about them either."

  
The last sentence was a lie and both of them knew it. Grandma Cat smiled, sadly and reassuringly. ,,I think it's not as bad as it seems, they surely _do_ care about you, maybe they just focus on your new sibling more, because they want to make sure they feel comfortable in a new family. I bet they give you less attention because they know that you are independent and can handle yourself much better than-"

  
,,Could you _please_ stop it?!" Snapped Chara. _This stupid game was such a shitty idea._ Sometimes things aren't meant to be taken this far, and when they are, it hurts. Hate bubbled in their soul, hate for Frisk when they _stole_ their family. No matter how often the demon told themselves that they don't care anymore, the truth never disappeared. They took a long sip of the chocolate to cool off before they were ready to speak again. ,,I don't like nor want to talk about it."

  
The café owner stayed quiet for quite a long time, allowing their customer to calm down. ,,I'm sorry, dear, I didn't know. I should've guessed you weren't comfortable with that. I won't ask about nything like that again. You know what? If you want to continue talking, you can ask two questions for this one. What do you think?"

  
,,Fine." They played with the purring cat's fur for a while to get their thoughts straight. There was still so much they didn't understand about this world, and the lady in front of them was the key. They weren't sure if the price they paid was really worth it though. ,,How would you define the term ' _Quirk'_? Add your thoughts on it too."

  
,,The easiest way to describe it is as a _'superpower'_. It's a gift, some may say curse, a part of you that's very special and unique. Yes, many Quirs are similar, but I think what matters is how _you_ use it, not how strong or flashy it is. That's how the heroes and villains were created anyway - heroes use their powers to help others and villains to hurt them. There is no such thing as an _'evil'_ or _'villainous'_ Quirk, everything really depends on your actions. Youd on't need a superpower to be evil though, look at Quirkless people, they can be villains or heroes too, it's their choice."

  
,,You're wrong."

  
Grandma Cat blinked in surprise. ,,What?"

  
,,You're wrong," repeated Chara, this time more confidently. ,,Sometimes people don't have the luxury to be good or bad. What if the word has turned on them?" _Like it did on all those fallen humans, who were killed just because of their race._ ,,What if they were betrayed by someone important to them?" _Like the Dreemurr family betrayed them._ ,,What if a piece of them was destroyed and they had no chance to ever get it back? It's not that easy to be a hero." After that they fell silent, overwhelmed by melanchony and memories. Again.

  
,,Those are serious things. But that's what makes the heroes special. Many of them were bullied in young age because of their _'villainous'_ or _'weak'_ Quirk, and yet they refused to give up and became protectors of the same society which wronged them. I believe that if you try hard enough, if you truly believe in it, you can do anything you want. Be it becoming a pro hero, villain or something else."

  
,,You're stupidly optimistic, then."

  
The woman didn't let the harsh words get to her. ,,That may be true, but is it necessarily a bad thing?" After getting no reaction from her customer, she continued. ,,You still have one more question, dear. How about you think about it and I'll get you another cupof chocolate?"

  
,,No, I already know what I'm going to ask." They suddenly couldn't stand the thought of staying here, having another drink or talking with this lady any longer. ,,What happenes to a villain once they get caught?"

  
They surprised the café owner again. ,,Goddess, why do you want to know _that?_ "

  
,,No reason in particular." They were just convinced one more time that being a hero isn't the right thing for them. It probably never was anyway. Better know the consequences of their future actions, no?

  
,,Depends on their crimes. They get imprisoned if they do something more serious, what kind of villain do you have in mind?"

  
,,A murderer."

  
,,A mur- I don't even want to know. A killer would get thrown in Tartarus. It's another prison, but very strict and secure, since it was built for the most dangerous villains." After she stopped talking, Chara got up, the cat sliding off her lap with an upset meowing, and headed for the doors. ,,Wait, where are you going?"

  
,,None of your business," growled the child, their eyes glowing red for a second. However, they halted few feets in front of the exit and looked over their shoulder. ,,One last thing. Are there any places with high villain activity nearby?"

  
Grandma Cat quickly got up too and ran to them, almost like an annoying dog. ,,U-um, yes about seven miles from here is a small abandoned part of the town. Some companies built blocks of flats for their employees there but closed down few years later, no one lives there now. Please, avoid it!"

  
Chara ignored her request. ,,Which direction?"

  
,,North."

  
,,Thanks." With that they were on their way, at least till a small hand caught theirs and made them stop.

  
,,W-wait! You aren't going back home, are you?" No answer. ,,I don't know what you want to do, but why don't you stay here for tonight? I'll let you sleep here, it's really no trouble, being out at night is really dangerous! Please, sweetie, let me help you. I know I made you upset and uncomfortable, but I want to make it up to you!"

  
She sounded hopeful.

_Pathetic._

If she was really waiting for them to accept her offer, she was horribly wrong. ,,No." The way she flinched almost made them feel guilty. Almost. ,,I'm not your child, old lady, nor your responsibility. I am happy on my own and I'm not planing on changing it anytime soon. Have a nice life and leave me alone, will ya?" They tried to leve for the second time and succeeded.

_*Bang*_

Something heavy was lifted off their chest the moment the door closed behind them. Chara took a deep breath of the fresh evening air, letting it cool her burning skin. The sun on the sky was replaced with a moon, shining like some rare gem. Stars were twinkling in the inky blackness and the entire city slowly went to sleep. The silence... it was nice. The demon looked one last time at the shop, finally feeling a stab of guilt. They shouldn't have been _that_ harsh, the woman just wanted to help them, but there was one major reason for why they couldn't stay. Grandmy Cat reminded them of Toriel, their mother. It was simply too much to even stand next to her without all those stupid flashbacks. They were better off on their own anyway, just as they said before.

  
After some standing in one spot they headed north, right towards the abandoned part of the city. They knew what they wanted to do.

_Time for some EXP farming. Let's play a villain, shall we?_


	6. Knife to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stabby, meet Stabby.

# Knife to meet you

The night was young, yet there was no living being outside. Honking of cars got weaker and quieter, creating the feeling of peace. Chara was alone, they were grateful for it, because the way the blade of their knife shined in the moonlight was satisfying. It was just them and their best friend, knife. It won't stay like that for long though, since they were in a playful mood. Nothing helps you deal with your anger issues more than seeing blood of the others, and Chara did have some anger to let out. It'll make the killing even sweeter, with another EXP being a nice bonus.

To be honest, they stopped caring about EXP long ago. They've reached the maximum, their **LEVEL** got stuck on 20 in their first Genocide and it hasn't improved ever since. It was disappointing that their **STATS** will never be able to get higher and make them stronger, but oh well, life is unfair anyway. They were strong just enough to obvercome whatever will be thrown at them - be it the Smiley trashbag, their ex-partner or that fish with a tie (they hoped they'll meet him again sometime, they have yet to take their revenge after all).

Ah, yes , the mutants. According to Grandma Cat they were _pro heroes_ or something. It was ridiculous. They were actually more of a this world's Royal Guard - a bunch of annoying idiots, always getting in their way. Those two were going to be trouble, the demon just knew it. But they would have to meet them again sooner or later, since they were more interested in the dark side of this superhuman society. Villains. _They_ were the enigma Chara was waiting for, something new and completely different. There were no bad guys in the Underground. Sure, there was that one angry dummy in the Ruins which everyone hated and Flowey was all bark no bite, since th last time they remember seeing him was when they were chopping him into pieces, but the only true villain were _them_ (and they were proud of that title). What'll it be like to meet someone more similar to them? They were _really_ getting excited.

The longer they went, the more they felt they weren't alone. They were actually stupid for not realising that in a place with high villain activity was probably going to be the Royal- I mean the heroes. Seriously, stupid. That also explains that figure in black with something like a bandage wrapped around their neck they saw earlier. They didn't get a good look, but it was probably no one important anyway. So, those guys are also kind of police? Yah, why not. They were actually doing a pretty shitty job, since none of them at least stopped by Chara and warned them about the night being dangerous or some shit like that, but apparently a kid walking alone after sunset wasn't suspicious. They could almost hear the conversation they would probably be having.

_'No, Mr. Hero, there is nothing strange here. Just good ol' me takin' a walk in a city full of villains.'_

  
_'Ah, understandable, kid, have a nice day.'_

They wondered if those heroes also had a high-tech luxury mansion full of expensive booze, just like for example the Iron Man guy had. Probably not, since there were apparently so many of them that no one would notice if few of them died. What a short, wasted life. Ah, there goes another hero. They were like bugs.

The rest of they way was uneventful and boring. However, the dullness disappeared the moment they set their foot in the abandoned part of the city and heard yelling.

_Looks like this town isn't dead after all._

They immediately headed in the direction the noise was coming from. They were fighting sounds, the sweater-wearer would recognise them anywhere, mostly because of them being the cause of the fights, but this time it was different. They ran on the cracked road in front of crumbling buildings, nearly getting lost in the labirynth of dark, narrow streets in the meantime, but in the end they found the center of the commotion. It was two groups fighting, the 'good' and 'bad' guys, according to the flashy costumes of the first party. Some of them were already lying on the ground, knocked out, while the others paid no mind to them and continued to punch each other. Those, unlike the fish, looked normal. Some of them were really buffed up or fought with real weapons like daggers 'n shit, but that was it. Chara grinned, feeling their blood boiling excitedly and gripped the knife.

_Game on._

The demon ran straight into the battlefield, jumping on the first human they met. It was one of those villains with big muscles but no brain. He didn't put up any fight, since they were behind him and plunged their knife right into his heart. However, what really shocked them was a voice.

,,Ugh, thanks, he almost got me-" Then the still standing villain gasped, staggered and finally fell to the ground, startling the hero they accidentally saved. ,,Wha- Hey, hey, HEY! Jesus Christ, are you okay?! Hey, man..." He kneeled next to the fallen guy, yelping when he touched the blood spurting out of the wound. ,,Wh-" He looked up, his scared eyes meeting Chara's smug ones and froze in fear. ,,You... you _killed_ him! You... he... heroes aren't supposed to kill! Look, thanks for saving my life, but this is really messed up, you could've just knocked him out!" When he got no response, he got up, walked over to his 'saviour' an grabbed their shoulders. ,,Greency, why aren't you answer-" At that moment he finally realised that he wasn't talking to his colleague. ,,Wait... you aren't Greency. Who are you? You surely aren't from my group, are you a villain? Wait, you look like... a kid?!"

  
Chara showed him a cold, merciless smile and let their eyes shine red. ,,I'm just me, Mr. Hero, just me~" Then they attacked for the second time, helping the hero meet the same end as his opponent. Soon there were two dead bodies lying so close next to each other like they were friends while alive.

_Who the fuck would name themselves Greency?_

It didn't take long before someone noticed the double-murderer and their victims. ,,Oi, shitheads! Who the fuck is that? What's their quirk? Wait, is it just me, or did they killed Boxer?" A mix of surpried and angry yells followed, till finally some guys sprung into action, forgetting about their previous battles and focusing on the real threat instead. Needless to say, their efforts were useless. They turned into another points in Chara's kill count, as well as in four fresh corpses, lying in pool of their own blood. At first it was just villains attacking them, but as soon as the other group realised that a hero was killed as well, most of them joined the fight. 

Chara was having a good time.

Few minutes later there was no living human left on the battlefield, and those who _were_ , were trying to run away like the little bitches they were. The demon wanted to make sure no one escaped, but _damn_ , the last guy was sneaky as hell. He must've had some type of assassin superpower, since he disappeared in the dark alleys as soon as he could and it was like he melted in the darkness. But Chara still heard him. The sound of his footsteps was taunting them, waking up their inner perfectionist.

_Every.  
_

_Single.  
_

_One.  
_

_Of.  
_

_Them.  
_

_Must.  
_

_Die._

The hero reappeared on the other side of the small battlefield, running away like he had a demon hot on his heels (which he did). Chara immediately went after him, knowing very well that he was too far and too fast, but they were **D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-E-D** to catch him, only for someone else to be faster. He wore a bandanna and a torn red scarf.

_Papyrus?_

Turned out he was no Papyrus, since he pierced the hero with a fucking _katana_ and killed him in a blink of an eye. Chara stopped after a while, putting a safe distance between them. They saw the way Papyrus no. 2 killed, he was a master. _A real master!_ This was so exciting! Since he apparently had no intention on speaking up first, they started.

,,I see you're a man of culture as well. Knife to meet you."


	7. Mr. Stabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two killers meet each other. What could possibly go wrong?

# Mr. Stabby

_,,I see you're a man of culture as well. Knife to meet you."_

Red Scarf watched them like they grew a third head. Well, maybe he had every right to be surprised, you don't get to hear puns from an insane child murderer every day. Chara expected him to attack them or something, but that was apparently not the man's intention. Instead he smirked, licked the blood off his blade with a large, disfigured tongue and answered with a chuckle. ,,Same goes for you. Welcome in the club, looks like you made the _cut_."

  
The demon stared at him, shocked.

_Did that seriously just happened?_

_  
Am I really having a pun battle with a fucking Evil Papyrus?_

_Oh, it's ON._

They wondered if it was really a right choice for a while and if they shouldn't just run away while they still have the chance. But in the end their excitement, curiosity and competitiveness took over. ,,Thanks, it got me on _edge_."

  
The man's grin widened, showing a row of _very_ sharp teeth. It was a bit creepy, but Chara was used to worse things. ,,You must've really _sharpened_ your wits."

  
,,Yes, even though I didn't make it the first time and had to take another _stab_ at it."

  
,,Good job anyway. Look at me, I may not be the _sharpest_ tool in the box, but I made it too."

  
,,Oh, I didn't get that joke, sorry to be so _blunt_."

  
,,Don't apologize, I guess it was a bit of a _stab_ in the dark."

  
,,Ha, _knife_ one."

  
,,Thank you, yours was really _cleaver_ too."

  
,,But hey, maybe we should _cut it out_ , wouldn't want to get arrested by the Pun Police."

  
,,I agree, it would be unpleasant to get incar _serrated_."

In the end both of them were chuckling. Their laughter was getting carried away by the cold wind, swirling under the twinkling stars and between the crumbling buildings, till finally landing like a blanket on the massacred bodies. If someone found them at the moment, they would've probably immediately start to run for their lives. After all, seeing two armed figures laughing next to a sea of corpses like madmen would be quite a sight.

  
After Chara finally catched their breath, they spoke up for the second time. ,,Thanks for helping me take care of that last guy, would've been a real pain in the ass to hunt him down in a place like this." To be _absolutely_ honest, they were a little mad about losing those **EXP** , but meeting this man was probably worth it.

  
Red Scarf bared his teeth in a not-so-pleasant wolf-like grin and something flashed in his eyes. ,,I wasn't helping _you_ , kid, I had my own reasons to kill him, it had nothing to do with you."

_Ouch. Rude._

His words made the red-eyed killer a little mad, but they were too interested in him to actually get angry. ,,What were your reasons, then?"

  
He, too, answered with a question. ,,Why should I tell you?"

  
Okay, they had enough. Just because this guy was... remarkable doesn't mean he had to be a dick. But it was actually convenient, since they wanted to try something. ,,Fine. How 'bout this? If I beat you, you'll tell me." And without waiting for the answer they leaped into action.

  
Evil Papyrus had such fast reflexes that he dodged the incoming attack with ease and blocked the child's knife with his katana. Seriously, having _this_ good reflexes should be illegal. ,,I have no intentions on fighting you, kids aren't my targets."

  
They striked again, only to be unsuccessful again. ,,Well too bad, 'cause I'm really interested in seeing someone like me bleeding."

  
This time it was Red Scarf who attacked first, making his opponent stumble, but quickly retreating himself because of the knife nearly gutting him out. He wasn't using his other weapons yet. ,,You should run while you can."

  
,,Nah, I don't run from a fight. Never did and never will." Their eyes started to glow again and their movements were suddenly much faster.

  
Now the other killer had a harder time dodging, he even had to bring up his second katana and use both of them to actually be able to fight back. ,,It's your choice. As I said, I don't usually kill kids, but I'll make an exception for you." With those words his speed also increased.

And that's the backstory of how two murderers fought for life and dead at night in an abandoned district. Blades of their weapons were clashing against each other with metal creaking, while their owners jumped from wall to wall, trying to strike each other down. Both of them moved with lightning speed and both were not having an easy time. Even though the taller one had more weapons and an advantage of probably having superpowers, the second person was master at dodging. Quite an exciting fight indeed. And the best thing was that each one of them respected their enemy - Chara liked Red Scarf's fighting skills and were relieved that he was not holding back just because he was fighting a kid, while he was impressed by how long was the kid able to defend against him and give hima hard- well, hard _er_ time than most of his usual targets at the same time. The battle could go on forever, that is untill the man managed to cut the demon's finger. At that momen the battle was decided. He looked at his katana, pleased, when he found a few drops of fresh blood on the blade. He immediately brought it up to his mouth and licked it (ewwww), just as he did before. At the same time a sudden numbness overtook Chara's body as it froze and refused to move. Since they were pretty high in the air, they couldn't prevent the upcoming fall. A very long fall, mind you. Luckily (?) two rough arms caught them and saved them from becoming a human pancake.

  
  
Evil Papyrus landed on the ground with one kid hanging over his shoulder like a bag of sand. Then he threw them down and placed the tip of his weapon on their neck. Suprisingly (or maybe not), they didn't seem to care about the sharp blade. ,,What the hell was that?! What did you do?!"

  
He grinned again his wolfish smile. ,,My Quirk. It lets me paralyze my opponent, if certain conditions are met."

  
,,Conditions...?" Suddenly everything made sense. ,,It's the blood, isn't it?"

  
,,Aren't you a smart little shit?"

  
,,Fuck you. Holy hell, that's badass, if I had a power like this... The blood part is a bit messed up though, I thought that licking was your kink or something."

  
The killer frowned. ,,Why would you think something like _that,_ pipsqueak? No, never mind, don't answer, I don't want to know. The point is I won."

  
As he said that, Chara smiled too and giggled. ,,Oh really?" Before Red Scarf could react, a knife glowing red flew to him and pressed its blade on his neck too. ,,I don't need the control of my body to use my powers. Haven't you heard something like _'never let your guard down',_ fucker? I'd say it's a draw."

  
The man stared at them, surprised, before chuckling once more. ,,Huh, there is actually more to you than it seemed, little shit." He pulled his katana away from their neck, and they called back the knife ahter a while. ,,Yes, I guess it's a draw. What's your name, kid?"

  
,,Chara," they answered as they twitched on the ground, still unable to move and hissed angrily. ,,Call me kid one more time and I'll skin you alive, Red Scarf."

  
He laughed their treats off. ,,You came up with a boring nickname, _kid_. Name's Stain, the Hero Killer, if you by any chance wanted to know."

  
,,I didn't."

  
,,Don't be a shit, I'm trying to be nice here. Anyway, since I finished my job here, I'll be on my way. I'll let you off this time, but if we ever meet again, you'll get it."

  
,,You talk too much, fucker! And next time it'll be _you_ getting it, not me!"

  
,,Whatever, pipsqueak." He prepared to jump into the night and take a dramatic leave like the drama queen he was, before he stopped. ,,You know, I was watching you take care of those fighters. You did a pretty good job, you're gonna get far, kid." And he was gone. Chara however had one last question to ask and cried out, hoping he will hear them.

  
,,Wait! Why the 'Hero Killer'? Why do you murder heroes?!" Silence was the only answer. They grumbled, annoyed, but then they heard Stain's voice.

  
_,,Both this sham-filled society and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief are targets of my purge. All for the sake of a better society._ "

  
At that moment the numbness finally left Chara's body and they got up from the cold ground. What a busy day. They were thrown into a completely new world, managed to get killed, argued with Grandma Cat, fought a bunch of idiots and got nearly killed _and_ encouraged from someone like them. Huh.

_That 'Stain' guy was actually pretty cool._


	8. Worshipping much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting (and joining) Evil Papyrus' fanclub! Bonus: befriending a very pure-hearted Ninja Lizard (everyone protect him forever!).

# Worshipping much?

You probably think that Chara had a long day and deserves a rest. Well, they thought that too, but nah, apparently it wasn't enough. Just as they turned around to leave so they could find some place to stay, they heard echoing footsteps behind them. Annoyment flashed on their face, since it was probably some idiot hero or villain approaching, wanting to take revenge for killing their friends, but in the end it was someone completely different. Crocodile-like teeth glinted in the moonlight and they took a step back to prepare for the fight. However that person didn't attack. Instead they carefully looked around from their hiding place in a shadow of a tall building, and slowly came out after making sure the two of them were alone. Okay, maybe the thing about crocodiles was a bit exaggerated. He actually was more similar to a lizard - green skin, claws, scales. But what really caught Chara's eye was the fact that he kinda looked like... Evil Papyrus' younger twin? Were they related? Really, he dressed just like him with all the ninja clothes, bandanna and red scarf. Though something about him was confusing. The scars on his arms and katana straped to his back showed that he went through some fights, but he seemed much shyer than Red Scarf. Definitely not a mad murderer.

,,Hey, um... Was that S-Stain?" His voice was quiet, but slowly grew louder and higher, especially when the name 'Stain' was said, he was squealing by that time. For a second Chara thought he was scared of him, but the excitement sparkling in his eyes and his clothes proved them otherwise.

  
,,Yeah. At least that's what he told me." They let their knife disappear, there was no need for it anymore and they realised, that they killed less and talked more than in the Underground. Were they getting _soft_? Probably not. They could go back anytime and kill the rest later anyway.

  
Ninja Turtl- I mean Ninja _Lizard's_ eyes sparkled more, even though it should've been impossible. He was practically vibrating with joy. ,,You... you _spoke_ to him?!"

 _  
Evil Papyrus must be a big deal around here._ ,,Ya. Not sure it was worth it." _It was._ They just wanted to see Stain Jr.'s reaction.

  
The lizard looked at them like they ate his babies. ,,Of course it was! It must've been worth it to talk to someone amazing like that! How could you even say that?!" Sheesh, someone sure is overprotective of his god.

  
,,Jeez, I'm sorry, okay? Take a chill pill. I guess I'm just emotionally drained from when we were fighting for life and dead few minutes ago."

  
Seriously, how much brighter can someone's eyes get? His anger immediately vanished, replaced with more excitement. ,,You talked to him, fought him _and_ lived? That's amazing! Today's your lucky day! You must be really special for him to let you go, he saw something in you and decided you were worth living! Stain always kills every fake hero he encounters, but... Damn, I must tell the others! What's your name? I don't know you, are you a new hero?"

 _  
Fake? Hero? Let me go? Excuse me?!_ ,,Stop insulting me, jackass. I am no hero or fake, I'm a villain and I'm proud of that. And, just so you know, he didn't let me go, it was a draw and we merely agreed to kill each other next time." Ew, heroes.

  
,,A VILL-" A punch from Chara stopped him from letting all heroes in the neighborhood know where they were. _,,_ OW!" Ninja Lizard flinched, rubbed his stomach and continued, whispering this time. _,,Sorry, I always get too excited when talking about him, but he's just amazing! A villain, you say?"_

 _  
,,_ Yes, a villain, a bad guy, whatever you call it. You don't have to whisper."

  
,,Sorr-"

  
,,And stop it with the apologizing, it's annoying."

  
,,S- I mean, okay. Anyway, where was I... A villain appreciated by Stain himself? That has never happened before! You really are special." He went quiet for a minute, thinking, before grabbing the demon's hand and dragging them in the opposite direction. ,,Come with me! The others will want to meet you. I'm Spinner, by the way. And you?"

  
That lizard was lucky they managed to stop themselves from plunging a knife in his side when he grabbed them. Really, _very_ lucky. However, his talk about 'the others' caught their interest, so they didn't resist when he theoretically kiddnaped them. And, let's be honest, it was nice to hear over and over that you were amazing. ,,Chara. Who are the... others?"

  
,,That's a nice name! And don't worry about them, they won't rat you out to the police or anything, they would probably get caught and arrested if they did anyway. They're a really cool bunch! We argue and try to murder each other sometimes since everyone there is a villain so it's in our nature, but we're all friends! I'm sure you're going to like them."

 _  
This lizard is like a beacon of optimism and happiness, too bright. How'd he even became a bad guy?_ ,,If you think so. Is it far?"

  
,,Nope, just a bit further! We had to find a secure place where the heroes wouldn't find us, they really butt too much in other people's business. It's nothing fancy, just a couple of empty flats, but it's got roof, it's warm there and safe. What more could a guy like me want?"

  
,,Like... you?"

  
,,Yes, I never really had a home nor friends because of my apperance, but now I have both. I'm actually surprised you haven't called me a 'mutant' or something, people do that very often."

  
,,That's discriminating." _How could someone hurt this ball of pureness?_ Wait, what were they saying? They couldn't care less! ,,I've met many people that didn't look 'normal', like a family of talking goats, some skeletons that were _very_ alive, human-like rabbits, kawaii octopus and more. They were... okay. It's ironic, but it's normal to not be normal."

  
Stain Jr. looked at them wide-eyed before happily grinning. ,,Really. Wow, um, that... was the nicest thing someone said to me in a while. Thanks, Cha-chan."

  
The sweater-wearer nearly choked on their own spit. _,,Cha-chan?"_ Didn't the characters in Alphys' stupid animes call each other in a similar way?

  
Spinner blushed a bit, clearly embarassed. ,,Too much? Sorry, I shouldn't have skipped the _san_ part, it's just that you were so kind to me..."

  
Ohnohewasupsetnow. And it was Chara's fault, they really were a monster. _Shit._ ,,No, no, I was just- _Ugh_ , call me however you like." _Stupid feeling of guilt. Stupid making friends. Stupid meeting this too-good-for-this-world guy._

  
His constant changing of moods was impressive, he went back to being the beacon of hapiness. ,,You don't mind? Yay! I'm glad I didn't hurt you or anything. You can call me however you like too, Cha-chan!"

  
They almost choked again, they'll have to get used to this. Fast. But... something about that nickname filled their chest with warmth. He reminded them of Monster Kid, always happy, innocent and starstruck when talking about his idols. **And an idiot in their way.** That was all he was, right? Both of them. ,,Fine."

The rest of the way passed quickly thanks to Ninja Lizard's chattering and fanboying over Stain (seriously, what was so great about him? He was a jerk). The night was peaceful, no hero was sulking around and the quietness was pleasant, just like it was in the Ruins. It was always Chara's favourite place, everywhere else were too many people and noises. But those places turned silent too, once the kid took care of the trash there. The duo passed by few more crumbling walls, before Spinner finally stopped. In front of them was a building. Well, it was so destroyed that there were only about two levels left. It was more of a house, hidden in a dark, narrow street. If you didn't know it was there, you probably wouldn't even notice it. What a nice hiding place.

,,We're here," said Spinner, snaping them out of their thoughts, just as they heard a rumble. Both of them looked up at the sky and saw lightning. It started raining. ,,Nice, we made it just in time! Come, let's go inside before we get wet." He opened the old doors and led them inside a small hall with another doors at the end, away from the darkness and danger.

Wait, the danger was still there.

As soon as the lizard opened the second door, a jet of blue fire came to greet him. Chara didn't even had time to react. However _he_ was not surprised, almost like he knew it was coming, grabbed a _giant_ mass of various swords and other sharp things tied together by leather belts and held it in front of him like a shield. When it all ended, he looked over his shoulder at Chara and chuckled. ,,He always does this whenever I come back from somewhere." Then he turned back and yelled at whoever just tried to kill him. ,,Be carefull, dumbass! We have an important guest." After that he stepped aside, revealing the stunned demon.

  
A deep voice answered. ,,Oh? Whose kid did you kidnap, Spinner? I never knew you were into these things."

  
,,Shut it! They went with me willingly!"

  
,,Really? Because when I was watching you from the window, it looked like you were dragging them into our lair."

  
,,I was just making sure they don't get lost!"

  
The red-eyed child didn't pay any attention to their little bickering, since something else was on their mind. ,,Hey, Spinner, where did you pull those insane swords from?" _They needed to know his secret! That way they could carry even more knifes with them!_ The demon stepped into the room and suddenly all eyes were on them. They also found out who tried to grill them alive.

  
A guy with black hair, piercing blue eyes, a body made of chunks of burnt and healthy skin clipped together was the first one to answer, while he casually juggled with three flaming tennis balls. ,,Probably outta his ass, kid, outta his ass."

_Frankenstein?!_


	9. To kill for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst! Hope y'all have your handkerchiefs and tissues ready, this is going to hurt.

# To kill for a friend

Chara was glad that not everyone here was all sexy and hot (even though the guy with the flaming tennis balls _was_ probably too hot for them to handle). This place looked like trouble since the second they stepped inside, and its residents just proved it more. Spinner said they were a cool bunch, and, since they finally got a good look at the room, they found out that the villains here indeed were a very interesting group. There were more of them than the demon thought. In a small space, which could've served as some kind of reception, were standing or sitting on old chairs around a burnt wooden table people, intensely watching them. Some of the looks Chara got were just full of interest, but most were dripping with wariness, discomfort, anger or straight up hate. But however comforting or unnerving the stares were, it was clear that no one (maybe apart from our favourite Ninja Lizard) trusted them. Oh well. It's not like the child didn't underestand.

Meanwhile Frankenstein and Stain Jr. continued their bickering. ,,Language!" Hissed the latter, frowning as best as a giant reptile could.

  
The other guy didn't gave a shit about him. ,,Why? We all speak the same." Before Spinner could answer, he threw away the three tennis balls which were still burning, nearly hit someone holding a giant stone/pillar and jumped off his chair. Not even a second later he was with Chara, bended down a bit so he could reduce the high difference between them and stare them right in the eye. Seriously, it was uncomfortable to have some maniac's face three inches in front of yours. Even more so when he looked like he was ready to kill without hesitation. ,,Where did you came from?" He asked in a low, intimidating voice with a hint of threat.

  
They stared at him back, unmoving, refusing to back down. Not a single drop of fear could be found in their expression. ,,Howdy, nice to meet you too. I crawled from Hell." Which was actually very true. ,,Did _you_?" He surely looked like he did. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to taunt him in this situation, but hey, YOLO (if you aren't Chara, of course).

  
Mr. Too Hot To Handle wasn't too happy with their response. ,,Answer."

  
 _He completely ignored the question! That wasn't nice. Guess there's no need for me to be nice either._ ,,I did, but you didn't."

  
,,I'm the one asking questions here, not you."

  
They could say he was getting pissed. Let's see what it takes to break that stupid self-control of his. ,,Every single word in that sentence was wrong." _(Star Wars reference, guys!)_ Chara even offered him a sweet smile, just to spice things up a bit. It worked. _Ah, it didn't take much, there we go._

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed and the demon knew their plan was a success even before he moved. A blue fire lighted up on his palm as he tried to throw a fireball at the source of the irritation. Key word: _tried._ A knife appeared in Chara's hand and shot towards him, flying straight through the flame, knocking his hand down and cutting into the stapled flesh, drawing blood. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Only three persons ever threw fireballs at them, all of them ironically being their adopted family, and no one, **NO ONE** , has the right to copy them. The knife returned to them. They caught it and gently ran their finger over the sharp edge covered in Too Hot To Handle's life juice.

,,You made a grave mistake there, buddy. Don't **EVER** throw your sparky balls at me if you don't want to lose a finger or two. But, now that I think about it..." Their eyes turned black, smile widened to grin just like from a horror movie and black liquid started to slowly make its way down their cheeks. It felt great, they haven't turned into their _other_ form for a while. The demon looked up at their attacker, their smile growing even wider and splitting their face in half. They were happy to see his pupils shrinked, and his eyes full of masked fear, even though he put on a poker face. It must take a lot to scare this guy, but... they _were_ a lot. _,,... **WHAT'S STOPPING ME FROM KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW?!** " _They leaped forward with the knife raised, ready to _finally_ get rid of this asshole, only to be blocked by a katana they knew.

  
,,Chara, no!" A flash of green appeared in front of them and suddenly there was Spinner protecting Frankenstein from them, not the other way around like it should be. Well, what did they expect from a 'friend'?

_Pink eyes stare into the void and the void stares back._

Funny, they never noticed that he had pink eyes. ,,There's no need for this, put the knife down! I know you're defending, but please, don't do it!"

Ninja Lizard slowly reached towards them and placed his hand on their shoulder while still protecting Too Hot To Handle. It reminded them of something. Yes, they remembered now - it happened back then in Waterfall. Undyne, the captain of The Royal Guard, protected Monster Kid with her own body, taking the hit aimed at him. It killed her but she refused to give up, discovering the power of **DETERMINATION** and coming back from the death, stronger than ever. They killed again her nevertheless, but you get the point. Was Spinner also willing to die for the same guy who tried to grill him numerous times? Apparently, the answer was _yes_. _Looks like he isn't as shy as I thought._ However what he said next shook them to their rotten core.

,,Cha-chan... I know you're scared. I would be too if I was led into a place that was supposed to be safe and a walking flamethrower tried to kill me," he said, completely ignoring the quiet _Hey!_. ,,But you don't have to be anymore. I'll protect you, I won't let him hurt you. Cha-chan, _please_ , let me help you."

_*CLANG!*_

A knife fell to the ground, painting it crimson. Eyes red as the blood on the blade, which lost their demonic apperance, stared at the lizar in disbelief.

_Help... me?_

They didn't even noticed that their weapon slipped out of their hands. They were too busy with handling their violently beating heart and confused thoughts.

_Protect... me?_

No one ever did that for them, not in _this_ way. No one protected them with their own life. Not Frisk, not Undyne, not their adopted mother Toriel nor her son Asriel, their best friend. No one but this lizard. Yet he was asking for too much. He was asking for **MERCY** , the only thing they never gave to everyone.

_Save... me?_

Their hands started shaking while they continued their inner battle. **MERCY? FIGHT?** _Fight. Mercy..._ No, they couldn't, they just couldn't. But...

_Help me._

Chara was scared. They didn't underestand these feelings. Their chest was heavy and they wanted to... cry? No, he didn't get it, they couldn't **SPARE** Frankenstein. But if they wanted to kill him, they would have to kill Spinner too, because he was **in their way.**

_Protect me._

They hated mercy. They watched Frisk's first and only Pacifist Run and realised that whatever they do, there were two people that were never saved - Chara and Asriel. While everyone was happy, the two of them were dead. Same with the Neutral Run. The only way at least Chara could live was to do a Genocide Run - kill everyone. One wrong soul in the Underground left alive and they were done. _Dead_. They can never be happy. They can never have their happy ending. But then something proved them otherwise. Spinner hugged them.

_Save me._

And they hugged him back. Slowly, hesitantly, but they did. Suddenly they felt peaceful. Safe. Saved. His hug was warm and secure, just like a big brother's would. _Just like Papyrus' was._ They chose. ,,F-Fine... for fuck's sake..." But it wasn't **MERCY.** They'll never choose _that._ This was **ACT.** They chose to hug him back, which finally ended the fight. After all, since they never **SPARE** d Frankenstein, they technially didn't violate the rules of Genocide, no? They never wiped out everyone in the Underground either anyway.

  
,,Thank you, Cha-chan. It's okay now." He picked them up and they didn't protest. It was comfy. They were too tired anyway, exhaustion from the entire day finally catching up to them. It was a long, long day and they wanted to rest. The last thing before they passed out was: ,,I'll take you to my room so you can sleep, okay? Don't worry about anything anymore, your bro's got your back." And then everything was gone.  
  


* * *

  
After Spinner left with that crazy kid in his arms, all eyes in the room fell on Too Hot To Handle, who finally let his fireball disappear. You could hear a pin drop in the silence, at least before it was interrupted by laughter. That big 'n tall person cuddling with a giant pillar was laughing so hard they almost fell off their chair. ,,Damn, Dabi. You just _totally_ got your ass kicked by a kid!"

  
 _Dabi_ flipped them off. ,,Fuck off Magne. And I didn't, it was fine."

  
Another person joined the conversation. This time it was a blonde girl dressed in a school uniform, blushing so much that she looked like she was on the verge of orgasm. ,,She's right, Dabs, Cha-chan nearly killed you." Then she smiled and showed her vampiric teeth. ,,I like them already, we're gonna be Knife besties. Totes!"

  
,,Shut it, Toga. And don't call me Dabs," growled Frankenstein, before suddenly growing quieter, whispering to himself. _,,What the fuck is that kid?"_ He _so_ couldn't handle another Toga. _Let's hope Chara isn't as crazy as she is._


	10. Surprise! (Not a chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little surprise for you guys, hope you like it UwU

Hoi!  
Since this is the 10th chapter and 10 is such a nice number, I made a little fan comic for you! Hope you like it :)

Stay safe, eat cake, have a nice day and enjoy!  
-Thirteen

# The Tale about Spinner and Chara


	11. Bonding. Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding takes place.

# Bonding. Yay

Chara was always an early bird. Waking up before sunrise, going to bed at a pretty decent time. Living in endless void for gods know how long does that, pushes the need to close your eyes and see more darkness out of you. After they came back, something changed. They didn't need to sleep anymore, able to do countless Genocides without resting, nor eat or drink, since they only did it to heal. They never had to use toilets and showers, cold nor heat no longer affected them. Sounds like vampire or something, not counting drinking blood, of course. That's why they were surprised to find a bowl of cereals on the nightstand next to their (?) bed and actually had a craving to eat it. They weren't hungry, but something about the smell made them grab the bowl and devour all of its content.

_That's right, I haven't had a proper human food in years._

Monster food was different so it could propertly feed their magic-based bodies, human food was too heavy and hard for them. For Chara it was like eating something with foamy consistency and a muffin. Man, they _did_ miss real, non-magic, human muffins after such a long time. They'll have to get some before they die again. While they were eating, they looked around for the first time. They were in a small room, maybe bedroom, decorated from top to the bottom with posters of Stain, some of them hand-made. There were no windows, the only light coming from the open door. It could've been anyone's place. But after seeing a katana in the corner they knew where they were - in Spinner's flat.

_Wait. Spinner._

  
_Stain._

  
_The group from yesterday._

  
_**The fight** from yesterday._

_  
Shit._

Everything came back. All the memories, dialogues. Emotions. How they didn't kill anyone, even though they should have.

_Not violating rules of Genocide my ass._

Genocide wasn't just about not **SPAR** ing anyone, it was about **FIGHT** ing _. Killing_. That was the only allowed option, apart from using **ITEM** s to recover HP. And they **ACT** ed. Chara fucked up.

_SHIT!_

That's it, first real encounter with an enemy and they fucked up. This wasn't a Genocide Run anymore, it turned into Neutral. Were they done? Were they dead? Were they just being erased from this world like they were in the Underground? No, they couldn't die, their existence couldn't end like this, there were so many things they haven't tried in this universe yet, so many options, so many choices, so many endings. But they were never able to win the fight against the darkness, the only battle they always lost.

_Where is it?_

  
_Why isn't it coming?_

Suddenly the light coming from the hall behind the open door disappeared.

_Here it is._

  
_Here it is!_

  
_I DON'T WANT TO DI-_

,,Cha-chan, are you alright? I heard heavy breathing. Is it about Dabi? Don't worry, it's just me and you here, he's probably downstairs. You're safe." It was Spinner, blocking the light with his body.

  
,,I'm... safe?" Dabi was probably Frankenstein. Okay, good, they could think again.

  
,,Yup! Oh, good morning! Well, afternoon. Have you slept well?"

_I'm not gone?_ _But that means...that I'm really, completely free?_

Never before in their entire life were they so happy to see a talking lizard. They could even hug him right now and they wouldn't mind. Not that they were actually going to do it, yuck, human interaction. ,,Ah! Um, yeah, i-it was great. Where did you sleep, since I took your bed?"

  
Stain Jr. laughed. ,,On the couch, but don't worry about it, I don't really sleep much. The most important thing is that you're okay. Was that a nightmare or something?"

  
Did almost losing your shit count as a nightmare? Yeah, it probably did. ,,You could say that. It wasn't pleasant."

  
,,Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Let's not think about it, wouldn't want to destroy such a nice day. I see you ate the cereals, that's great, I put it there in case you were hungry during the night. Come, let's go downstairs, have lunch and propertly meet the others!" He grabbed Chara's hand just like when they met and dragged them out of his flat. He should learn to respect other people's no-no square, but the kid didn't mind. Just this time- no, that was before. Fine, just the second time, but no more!

They were coming down the last stairs and already heard voices. Laughter, yelling, squealing and someone telling the others to _'shut the fuck up at least for one stupid hour so he could drink his SunnyD in peace'_. The duo stopped in front of the door leading into the reception room where everyone was, Ninja Lizard turned around, ruffled Chara's hair and straigtened his jacket. It was unbelievable, but he had some other clothes aside from his Stain costume. Now he looked like a normal green guy with purple hair. No bandannas, torn scarfs or weapons, just a black jacket, jeans and T-shirt. The change was almost magical.

  
,,Here we go. Lunch is one of the most peaceful parts of the day here, so it's a great chance to get to know everyone. Just don't be surprised if you see some weird things, you'll get used to it. Wanna hold my hand or are you comfortable enough without that?"

  
The demon grumbled. ,,I'm not some scared toddler, of course that I can do it without holding your hand."

  
,,Okay, okay, your big bro's just worried."

  
,,My b- Let's just get over with it already!" They answered and started pushing the green villain forward.

  
,,Someone's excited! You can stop, I'm already going. See?" Chara saw. Spinner spun (:D) around and barged in. ,,Good morning, guys! Ready for some proper introduction?" A nearly burnt toast was thrown at him immediately, but he fortunately managed to catch it. ,,Wow, Toga, thanks! Wait, who let Dabi make toasts again?"

  
A ,,Gotta blast!" was shouted from the table as someone tried to escape the mighty lizard's wrath. It was a small, skinny boy with light brown hair, he could be about 15 years old, same as Chara. He was however caught by a man in black-white costume. ,,Jin, let me go!"

  
,, **Fuck no, if I have to suffer, you will too!** Come on, Mustard, be nice to our new neighbour," answered the guy named Jin in two different voices and pulled Mustard back to his seat. Seriously, what's with all those names?

  
Chara watched the other four people sitting by the table, one of them being Mr. Too Hot To Handle, wondering if they have such stupid names too. Spinner noticed them staring, interrupted his revenge-promising stare and put his arm around their shoulders. ,,Okay, guys, enough! Let's introduce ourselves to Cha-chan already, I'm getting hungry. Magne, how 'bout you start?" He pointed at the person which was cuddling with their rock yesterday and was now sitting on it.

  
As I already said, they were big, tall and muscular and looked like they were a great hugger. They gave a wave and smiled. ,,Hey kid, I'm Kenji Hikiishi. Call me Kenji or Magne, okay? I serve as a Big Sister to these idiots and I'm probably the only mature and sane person here." _Sister?_ They looked like a guy. Magne must've noticed Chara's confusion and smiled again. ,,Yes, _sister_ , I'm transgender. If it won't be too much trouble, adress me as _she_ , it would make me really happy."

  
Next was another male, pale, tall and slim. He wore a mask, so the only part of his face visible were two brown eyes. He also had a big black hat, oh well, it wasn't Chara's place to be a fashion guru. He politely bowed as best as he could while sitting. ,,Hello, my name is Atsuhiro Sako, everyone calls me Atsu, Hiro or Mr. Compress, which is my villain name. I think I'm also a pretty sane person. I like performing magic trics and will gladly show you, if you ever wish to see. Pleasure to meet you, Chara-san."

  
Jin, that one in the black-white costume, excitedly bounced up and down on his seat. ,,Hi! Name's Jin Bubaigawara, what a long name, haha! **Don't fucking make fun of it and call us Twice, dipshit.** I like your name, it's cool! **It's stupid. Mustard, your turn.** "

  
The skinny boy had his face stuffed with fried eggs, so he answered as best as he could. He glanced down from the small TV placed on a box on the tother side of the room and answered with a bored expression. ,,Muff-tard. 'Supfff." Luckily, the demon never liked kids.

  
Seeing that he doesn't plan to continue, the girl sitting next to him carried on. She wore a school uniform, had blonde hair, was furiously blushing and probably also a few years older. ,,Name's Toga Himiko! I saw you fighting yesterday, it was great! I already like you, we're gonna be besties, I can't wait to see you bleed!" Her monologue ended with a wide grin, showing her sharp canines and a crazed gleam in her yellow eyes. It was a bit unnerving.

  
The last seat belonged to Frankenstein, which was watching them with a murderous glare the entire time. He apparently got his shit together over the night and refused to lose them anytime soon. That was good. Chara didn't want to pick up his shit. ,,Dabi." And that was all. Well, their little staring battle spoke for both of them.

  
Ninja Lizard clapped happily. ,,And you already know me! Say something about youself too, Cha-chan, those idiots were trying to get me to tell them something about you for hours."

_Oh. Oh well._

,,Fine, I guess. I'm Chara, but you surely know that. I'm genderfluid, so adress me as _they_." That earned them a surprised glance and a smile afterwards from Magne. ,,Don't touch me without warning or I might accidentally murder you. Do _NOT_ , under any circumstances, call me _Cha-chan_ , that's Spinner's privilege. I like chocolate and to kill."

  
A silence followed after these words. Everyone in the room stared at them, it was really uncomfortable. However a giggle destroyed the tense atmosphere. ,,You're great, Chara-san! Let's train together later, I need to polish my knife skills!" It was the crazy yandere schoolgirl. Bless her.

  
The demon nodded, bit surprised but also relieved. ,,Yeah, sure, why not."

_Maybe these guys won't be so bad._


	12. A green ball of depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like even gods can be killed.

# A green ball of depression

Thanks to Toga, A.K.A. crazy yandere schoolgirl, who ended the gruesome awkwardness, everyone went back to eating. Our favourite duo joined them and the demon finally got to eat a good non-magic lunch. It was just fried eggs with burnt toast (the eggs were actually long gone, thank you Mustard), because apparently Dabi was supposed to cook today but he wasn't in the mood, however it was still great. Nothing makes your day better than food. Chara and Spinner were seated at the last available chairs, which were of course the ones next to Frankenstein. Luckily the brave Lizard Bro saved the day and took the seat next to him. What a gentleman. Or maybe he knew that the other two would kill each other. And so there Chara was, eating with strangers in an abandoned building gods know where and listening to the endless chatter.

,,Dabi, I told you not to touch the bread!"

  
,,Fuck off, I'll touch whatever I want! Look, I'm doing it right now!"

  
,,Eww, get your ugly hands off my lunch, I don't want your germs!"

  
,,Too late for that, it's already infected. I think you're going to die, man- HEY! Why the hell would you put your lunch on my beautiful face!?"

_Yep, Stain Jr. just slapped Mr. Too Hot To Handle with his food. Good, he deserved it._

,,It's already infected, so it doesn't matter if it makes contact with you even more. Now, tell me what you are?"

  
,,Spinner get the _fucking_ bread off!"

  
,,Tell me what you are!"

  
_,,It's in my hair!"_

  
,,Tell me right now or I'll hide all the SunnyD!"

  
,,Hey, leave the SunnyD out of this! Fine, fine, I'm an idiot sadwi- I mean idiot toast. _Happy?!"_

_SunnyD is apparently a good blackmailing material and Frankenstein's only weakness. To get him to admit something like that... What a power! I'll have to remember this for possible future use, you never know when you might need a bottle of juice.  
_

,,Very! See, it wasn't that hard."

  
,,Take the bread back!"

  
,,I don't want it. Your germs are in it."

  
,,Well, if you didn't threw it on me, _maybe_ there wouldn't be any."

  
,, _Maybe_ I wouldn't have to, if you made something _edible_."

  
,,Wha- _you shithead!_ You should be grateful I made something!"

  
,,You literally burned everything on it."

  
,,Then go _starve_ for all I care! And eating burned food makes you more beautiful, everyone knows it."

  
,,It surely didn't help _you_."

_Oooof!_

,,WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-"

  
_,,OHHHHHHHHHH!_ WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN, DABS?!"

_Ah, the others joined in. Is it a Gang Up on the Idiot Toast Day? Maaan, that kid's dead. By the way, shouldn't he be in school or something? And Toga too? They surely don't wear those uniforms for fun. Though you can never be sure with those two. Maybe they just went home to eat or something._

,,MUSTARD I SWEAR TO WHATEVER MESSED UP GOD YOU BELIEVE IN-"

  
,,I believe in the one and only God, thank you very much. But Stain is actually pretty divine too, and-"

  
_,,-Stain is dead."_

Wait.

_Wait, what?_

The last sentence quickly made everybody shut up. It wasn't told by anyone present, but by the reporter who just appeared on the same TV no one paid attention to. Untill now. All villains turned to the small screen with shocked expressions. It couldn't be true. Magne grabbed the remote as soon as she snapped out of it and turned the volume up, so everybody could hear it. They missed the first part of the news, but they could always watch it again later.

_,,The police are awaiting the recovery of the victims to investigate further into the motive behind the crime. This villain will certainly leave his mark in the history of crime in Japan - no, the world - Hero Killer: Stain! Why did he keep comitting crimes? What is he after?"_

Magne switched the channels, so they wouldn't have to listen to the devastating news anymore, but it was no use.

_,,I'm reporting live from Ekou Street in Hosu City. Last night, just after 8 pm, Hero Killer: Stain was arrested by Endeavor on this street-"_

She tried another channel.

_  
,,Not that many people have noticed yet-"_

Another one.

_,,-but the evil that was scattered, hiding deep and quiet in places where no one could se them, has now been hit by a single fever-"_

And another.

_,,-to go to the organization Hero Killer: Stain is part of... The criminals will start to head to the League of Villains-"_

_*CRASH!*_

The TV turned off for good, since suddenly there was a katana sticking out of it. Spinner's katana. Chara felt a gush of air as their Big Bro shot out of his seat. Everyone looked at him, but he was so fast, that the only thing they saw was his shaking green hand, closing the door with a bang. And he was gone, probably running back to his flat. Only then did the villains realized what actually just happened.

,,That..." Toga's voice, much quieter and softer than ever before, interrupted the silence. ,,T-that's not true... R-right?" Her cheerful attitude was gone, replaced by denial and tears appearing in her eyes. She looked at Mustard, maybe desperately hoping that he could change the past. He couldn't. The boy sadly shoke his head and reached towards her, wanting to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away and ran away, openly crying.

  
,,Toga-chan!" Mustard immediately followed her, refusing to give up on his friend. Then there were only five people left in the room, staring at each other, not knowing what to do next. Magne probably couldn't watch the sob group any longer and left through some other door, probably leading in a kitchen.

  
,, **IMPOSSIBLE!** " Twice couldn't hold it together either. ,,They must've lied, all of them! **Who? WHO KILLED HIM?! I'll fucking rip their idiotic brain out with my bare hands!** That would be probably the correct choice, since they can't use it right. **Can't they see what they did?! How- how COULD they?!** Wait, they said that Endeavor arrested him. It was his fault! **I'LL PERSONALLY MURDER HIM!** No. **NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!** _Both of us_ will personally murder him."

  
,,No." And there goes the Idiot Toast. ,,The _three_ of us will. Can't let you have all the fun."

  
,, **YEAH, FUCKER!** The more the merrier!"

  
,,I shall join your little Revenge Party too. Someone has to keep an eye on you," said Mr. Compress coldly in such merciless tone, that it gave even _Chara_ goosebumps.

  
,,That's all really nice, but how do you want to do it?" Magne returned with four glasses full of some golden liquid for them and one glass of SunnyD for the red-eyed child. ,,He's the Number Two Hero, he's guarded, hell, I bet that even his underwear is locked in a special safe. It's insane. It'll never work."

  
The three villains were already opening their mouths to argue, but someone was faster. ,,It _is_ insane and it'll never work, if we do it _alone_." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice. It was Toga with Mustard right behind her. Her yellow eyes were red from crying, but she stood there pround and determined. Determined to win.

  
Too Hot To Handle chugged his drink and smirked. ,,Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
,,The League of Villains. Yep."

  
Mr. Compress' eyes darkened as he probably frowned. ,, _Them?_ I'm not so sure it's good for us to join anyone, but since _he_ was part of them too, maybe they'll be trustworthy. If joining them is what we have to do to avenge the death of our mentor..."

  
Magne agreed. ,,...our beacon..."

  
Twice did too. ,,...our **HERO**..."

  
And Dabi. ,,...our idol..."

  
,,...our hope..." Toga.  
  


,,...our god..." Mustard.

  
,,...then we'll do it." The last voice belonged to Spinner, which bringed smiles to his allies' faces. He was back, and was dressed in his Stain costume. It was clear that he wasn't 100% okay yet, but he wanted to help anyway. Toga rushed to him and hugged him, followed by Frankenstein, who surprisingly gently patted his back. The lizard gave them a pained yet relieved look. ,,I'm gonna miss it here, but it's all for the greater good." Suddenly he stiffened and looked at Chara. ,,Cha-chan... you didn't say anything the whole time, right? It's probably kinda sudden, but... are you coming with us? I'd really hate to lose you too, especially after I became a big brother in such a short time... So? What do you say?"

The demon seriously didn't know what was going on. Endeavor? The Number Two Hero? League of Villains? _What?_ So many questions, so many unknowns. They didn't understand much of it, but the one ting they _did_ underestand was, that their evil neighbours were going to join another evil neighbours and create a big evil neighbourhood together. And that they wanted Chara to come too, which was... not unpleasant. They still haven't stopped wanting to become a villain anyway, so...

,,Count me in. We'll never forgive humanity for all of their crimes." Little did the villains know, that Chara wasn't talking just about _this_ humanity.

  
The room erupted into cheering. ,, **Hell yeah, dipshit!** I knew you wouldn't leave us, now that we are partners in crime!" Twice happily yet carefully hugged them. They flinched a bit, but it was just because of all that noise.

  
,,Yessss, bestie! We're gonna be the best duo!" The crazy schoolgirl looked much happier than before and was squealing again.

  
,,Exactly, Cha-chan! You took the words right out of my mouth!"

  
Even Big Sis Magne was laughing. ,,Great, kid, great! I'll bring all of us one last drink, then we'll pack everything up and leave. This is a new age!"

_A new age indeed._


	13. Big evil neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, 13th chapter! Such a beautiful number °˖✧◝(＾▿＾)◜✧˖°  
> Okay, here's how Chara and their evil neighbours met another evil neighbours.  
> Luv ya!

# Big evil neighbourhood

Moving out didn't take long, since no one owned too many things. Mostly only clothes, personal and other important items were took, the rest, such as Spinner's hand-drawn banners, kitchenware or the broken TV weren't worth caring about, they could always come back and take them later anyway. The villains found some backpacks in the house when they moved in before, so it wasn't hard to pack everything they really needed. Leaving some things like five bottles of SunnyD and Stain posters was hard for some people, but eventually everyone was ready to go. They waited for evening, said bye-bye to their Fanclub Lair and sneaked out. So, that's the story of how Chara found themselves riding in an almost empty subway with a group consisting of one purple-haired lizard, half-grilled guy, masked weirdo, excited schoolgirl, boy holding his Darth Vader mask, transgender person carrying their cuddling rock and a madman with split personality, trying to be as non-suspicious as they could. Luckily they managed to convince Ninja Lizard to change back into his normal clothes, or it would be a lot harder. Dabi exchanged his torn coat for a hoodie plus a medical mask to cover his burns, while Magne wrapped her stone in some cloth, but the people in the subway were still watching them strangely.

,,Why are we traveling like this with so many people again?" asked Chara quietly, pressed into the corner, trying to get as far as possible from the other passengers to lessen the craving to kill them right here right now. ,,Aren't you guys, like, wanted or something?" Everyone called themselves a villain, and that sure wasn't just for fun.

  
Mustard, which was standing next to them because he apparently didn't like crowded places either, answered. ,,W-Well, _some_ of us are wanted, like Toga over there. Mr. Compress, Magne and Spinner are probably too, but not as much as her, she's _really_ the big deal here, an A-grade criminal. She has some blood on her hands, but the cops never let her face and name be known. Twice haven't done anything big enough for the cops to care about him, since they have tons of other villains to chase around... It was just some robberies, I think. Dabi hasn't done anything illegal, but I think we all know he won't hesitate to do so. And I did nothing, I'm no one. _For now._ "

_A-grade, huh? Must be something big._

,,And the traveling?"

  
Surprisingly, Frankenstein responded this time, which was new, since he refused to talk to them since they tried to murder him. Understandable. ,,The darkest place is under the candlestick. No one would expect that someone like me, or anyone wanted, would use public transport, so no one would look for us here. It's the fastest and safest option we have."

  
The kid looked around and locked eyes with some of the passangers watching them, which then quickly turned away. ,,Doesn't seem that safe to me, tell that to all those people staring at us."

  
Magne chuckled. ,,We're a group of masked individuals and kids in the evening, of course they're staring. But it's not _that_ hard to take care of it or any other problems. You want to be a pro villain, right?" She recieved a nod. ,,If you want to become a perfect villain, all you have to do is follow few basic rules. Rule number one: _always have a plan_. Toga-chan, would you do the honor?"

  
Crazy Schoolgirl excitedly nodded, pulled at Mr. Compress' sleeve and spoke in a voice loud enough, so that the other passengers would hear her. ,,Uncle, that cosplay event was _a-ma-zing!_ We should go next year too. Will we? Will we? _Pleeeease?_ "

  
The masked man laughed. ,,Well, since you're asking so nicely, I guess we could go." His 'niece' gave a happy _'Yay!'_ and when Chara glanced at the other people again, none of them spared the group a single glance.  


  
,,Wow."

  
,,Words, if used right, can do magic, kid."

_ Looks like cosplay does too. _

The rest of the ride was soon over, uninterrupted by any other interesting events, and the group emerged from the underground in a quiet and peaceful part of town. The streets were empty, apart from the few cars they met. It was very nice. The villains headed down some small alley, chatting quietely and talking about the League of Villains. Oh, Chara almost forgot about them! And about all the other things they also wanted to ask. Time to make it right!

  
,,Guys?" Everyone looked at them. ,,So, there's this thing... I come from a different country, where I lived in a small village completely cut off from the rest of the world. I moved here yesterday, few hours before we met. Aaand... I don't have a single idea about what's going on here, so if anyone could explain to me what the hell is going on...? I would really appreciate that."

  
,,Okaaaay..." Twice was trying to piece everything together. ,, **How much cut off, dipshit?** " 

  
,,Very."

  
,,I mean like, do you know about All Might? **Fucking Endeavor? League of Villains?** "

  
,,Nope."

  
,,You _do_ know about Quirks, right? About them being superpowers, that turn some people into **fucking unkillable gods, while** the others can for example change the color of their hair? 80% of the world population having Quirks, 20% not?"

  
,,Yup." _I do now._

  
,,At least that's something. **Were you living under a damn rock?** "

  
,,Kinda. And hey, don't judge me!"

**   
,,Someone explain it to them, I don't get paid enough for this shit." **

  
,,You don't even get paid, man," mumbled Spinner before continuing a bit louder. ,,I'll tell you, Cha-chan! But it's gonna take some time."

  
,,How about we rest in that park for a while?" Asked Mr. Compress with a phone in his hand. ,,I should make a call to let the League know that we're coming."

  
Magne nodded. ,,Yeah, let's do go there, we had a busy day, just be quiet, guys. Toga-chan, no killing, Dabi, no wandering off on your own." Said persons agreed with various levels of excitement and everyone went to occupy the park. Mr. Compress stepped aside and Chara with Stain Jr. prepared for the long talk.

  
,,Okay, Cha-chan. Basically, there are four kinds of people in Japan. _The heroes_ , who help others legally, _the vigilantes_ , who help illegally and are wanted just like criminals, _the villains,_ that's us and _the rest,_ the normal people. You probably heard earlier today in the news something about the _Number Two Hero_ , Endeavor. He's the second best hero in terms of solved incidents. His Quirk is called Hellflame, he creates and controls fire. _The Number One Hero_ or _The Symbol of Peace_ is named All Might, he's super strong, amazing and Stain considered him the _true hero_ , the only one worth keeping for not doing his job just for money and fame. Cool, right? I'll tell you about the other three Top Five Heroes, just for sure. _Number Three_ is Hawks, a huge jerk, he has wings and can control the feathers in them to make them sharp as a blade. Then there is Best Jeanist, he telekinetically controls all types of fiber, and finally Edgeshot, he is able to fold his body like paper. Is everything clear?"

  
,,Crystal. But what about the villains?"

  
,,I was just getting there. The most famous in this country is the League of Villains. They're supposed to be led by a guy named All for One, his power is taking and giving Quirks to others. It's really powerful, he can collect them all like Pokémons! He should be dead after that massive fight with All Might he had years ago, but we villains don't believe that. That's about all we know about them, they were laying low till that attack in U.A."

  
_Eh?_ ,,U.A.?"

  
,,Ah, you probably don't know that either! It's a famous hero school, everyone wants to go there and All Might teaches there too! It's really hard to get there, the acceptance rate is 1 in 300 students or something, and every year thousands come to try to get in. There are four departments - Department of Heroes, General Education, Support and Management. Most want to go to the Hero Department, of course, but the others are cool too! If you want to become a top hero, U.A. is your best chance-"

  
,,Okay, okay, stop." Chara's head felt like exploding. ,,That's enough informations for today, my poor brain is done. Let's continue this some other time."

  
Spinner smiled and gave a thumbs up. ,,Sure! Did I help at least a little?  


  
,,Yeah and thanks, I think I underestand this insane world a bit better." _Very_ insane world, mind you. 

_ Heroes, villains, holy shit. What a mad banquet of darkness. Can this universe get any crazier? _

At that moment Mr. Compress came back. ,,I spoke with Giran. Both the second and third-in-command are present, we'll be talking with them, since I doubt they would let us see All for One himself. We're expected and he should be sending a warp gate for us, since we don't know the exact location of their base any minute- ah, here it is."

  
A purple vortex appeared close to the group, taking the form of a misty portal. Too Hot To Handle came from behind a tree and threw a cigarette he was smoking on the ground. ,,Ready for some real shit, guys?"

  
,, **I was born ready, you stupid burnt marshmellow!** Yep, let's go!"

  
Toga was already halfway through, followed by Mustard and Dabi. ,,I hope they'll be nice, I just cleaned my magnet, I'd hate to have it all bloody again," sighed Magne, as the rest of the villains went in.

They appeared in a narrow, dark street, full of garbage and some other disgusting things. It kinda looked just like the old hideout. In front of them were ugly brown door with someone standing next to them. It was a middle-aged man dressed in a purple suit, slim, tall, with yellow sunglasses and grey hair. He was smoking a cigarette just like Frankenstein few seconds ago. He greeted them with a grin. 

,,Welcome, welcome! Glad to see we're finally going to be colleagues. How long was it since we've last spoken?" His eyes landed on Chara. ,,At least... with some of you." He came closer to the demon to propertly inspect them and held a hand towards them. ,,Good evening, I don't believe we've met. My name is Giran, and you're, young lady...?"

  
They slapped his hand away with a small _'tsk'_ and growled. ,,Chara. I'm no lady, I'm genderfluid."

  
That shady guy didn't seem offended. ,,Aha, my bad, my bad. Well, it's lovely to meet you. Get in, you all. But I suggest to come in in pairs, young boss is... in a peachy mood today. And he likes to let his problems crumble away, so try not to piss him off, at least for my sake, it makes me look bad." Everyone entered the building and stood in a short corridor. ,,So? Who's going first?"

  
Since Dabi with Toga came through the portal first and were also first in the line, they volunteered with an excited _'I can't wait to meet another Stain followers!'_ from one and a _'Whatever, old guy, let's just get over with it.'_ from the other. The trio proceeded through the next door and the rest of the bunch was left to chill in a dark hall. Yipee.


	14. Letting the problems crumble away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Touch Man and Unclegiri on the scene~

# Letting the problems crumble away

_Maaan, whoever that boss guy we're meeting is will probably hate us forever._

That's the first thing that came into Chara's mind after hearing Mr. Too Hot To Handle saying _hi_ to everyone in his own way: ,,So it's you, huh? I saw a picture of you, but you look gross in person..."

  
Crazy schoolgirl followed with a ,,Wow, you're the hands guy!"

  
They didn't hear the rest, because Giran closed the door behind them. The kid glanced at the rest of the group with a raised eyebrow. ,,He _did_ say that guy was in a peachy mood today, right?"

  
Everyone nodded, Mr. Compress huffed and Mustard said the same think Chara was thinking. ,,Welp, then we're all fucked." If Frankenstein could piss them off on their good day, then all they could do was believe that the _boss_ was _nothing_ like them.

  
,,Who even _is_ he? I've been here for two days and I don't know much about them, apart from what Spinner told me. Care to enlighten me?"

  
Magne took her time, but eventually she answered. ,,His name is Tomura Shigaraki. Don't know where he came from, but he became a big player and is here now. Our fate rests in his hands. His Quirk is called Decay, he turns everything he touches with all five fingers into dust, Thanos style."

_What's with everybody shooting informations about their superpower left and right? Shouldn' it be secret, so you'll have an advantage in battle? Oh, that reminds me..._

,,I actually don't know what _your_ superpowers are. Do you belong in the _'unkillable gods'_ box, or the _'changing color of my hair or something'_ one, like Twice said before?"

  
It didn't take the villains long to remembered the said conversation. Twice, since he heard his name, was the first to answer. ,,That's right, we never told you. Sorry, I completely forgot about that! **It's not like you told us about your stupid Quirk either, dipshit.** My Quirk is called Double! A can make a clone of anything, two at a time. I'll show you!" He came over to Spinner, touched his shoulder and _poof_ , then there were two talking lizards.

  
Stain Jr. No. 1 jumped a bit, startled by the sudden appearance of his carbon copy, before nudging the black-white man. ,,At least warn me next time! Jeez."

  
Stain Jr. No. 2 nodded and crossed his arms. ,,Yeah, man, it almost gave me a heart attack!"

  
First Spinner frowned. ,,You weren't even here, how could you have a heart attack?"

  
Second Spinner mirrored his expression. ,,I'm pretty sure I could. And that's harsh, you think I can't die just because you were standing here a bit longer than me, or something?"

  
While the two continued bickering, Twice spoke again. ,,I don't make clones of myself though. **Don't ask why, It's none of your damn bussiness!** The copies disappear if they take a certain amount of damage, look!" Then he went, pulled a measuring tape from somewhere and sliced one of the lizard's head off. It was an OP tape. Both the head and the body it belonged to soon started melting and turning into a bunch of grey slime. Ew. ,,And that's it! Spinner, you all good, buddy?"

  
Said villain poked the slime with his katana one more time before answering. ,,Yeah, just ask next time, it was really weird! Cha-chan, my Quirk is named Gecko, and I can do pretty much anything a normal gecko can. It's useless on its own, so I learned swordfighting, just like Stain did!"

  
Just then they heard raised voices coming from behind the closed door. The members of the group looked at each other, getting a bit restless, but not interfering yet. Mr. Compress clicked his fingers. ,,That doesn't sound good, let's make this quick. Magne's Magnetism allows her to magnetize people around her, it's really dangerous if used right. I use my Compress to shrink anything into a pearl-sized marble, be it a living thing or not-" He was interrupted by shouting.

  
 _,,You mustn't, Shigaraki!"_ Chara didn't recognize this voice. It was deep and flowed like a mist. It would me quite calming too, if not for all the shouting.

  
 _,,I don't feel good. You're all no good!"_ This one was new too. Raspy, angry. No good.

  
,,Fuck this!" Yelled Mustard, barging in like a knight in shining armor (without the armor of course), followed by everyone else.

  
They ran into a really ugly bar, finding Dabi, Toga and someone else trapped in a bunch of small portals, while the bartender had his neck streched like a snake, trying to calm down the third person. At least he would be, if everyone wasn't staring at the newcomers. Shouting was replaced by long, long silence. At least the demon had time to observe their surroundings, but four chairs, few tables, couches, Giran standing in the corner, one bar table and tons of booze on the shelves behind it wasn't as interesting as the two strangers. One had light blue hair, red eyes, dry skin and looked like he could totally win the World's Championship in Rock-paper-scissors with all those dead, mummified hands covering the upper half of his body. It was disturbing. The other one, bartender, was even weirder. His head and arms were made of the same purple mist as the portals. Nothing but two yellow slits, probably representing eyes, could be seen in it. He actually looked like...

_...Grillby's emo twin! Even their jobs are the same!_   
**(For those who don't know: Grillby is a character that looks like him, but his body is made of fire instead of the purple mist)**

Mr. Compress stepped up and carefully spoke with his hands slightly raised in a calming way. ,,Now, friends, there's no need to fight, right? I'm sure we can settle this like normal human beings."

  
The bartender looked relieved that he wasn't the only one wanting a peaceful meeting. He checked his prisoners one more time to make sure they won't attack each other again, slowly released them from his portals and talked to the hands guy again. ,,You must use it, all of it... All the ideology he left behind-" But that only angered the red-eyed man again, as he walked away from him with an angry _'Shut up.'_ ,,Where are you going?"

  
,,Shut up!" The door slammed behind him as he stormed away from the bar and disappeared to gods know where. Not that Chara cared, but now they at least knew whose voice belonged to who.

  
At that moment Giran decided it was a good time to remind them of his existence. He looked at Emo Grillby while puffing out a large cloud of smoke. ,,I don't want to complain about a client, but... he's young. Too young."

  
Toga on the other hand looked ecstatic. ,,I thought he was going to kill us!" Which was a bit worrying, since normal people usually aren't happy about other people trying to kill them, but Chara could relate. It was so exciting when the monsters in the Underground tried to kill them, again and again, only to be wiped out every time!

  
Frankenstein's reaction was a bit less strange. ,,He makes me sick..."

  
,,Would it be okay to give you an answer at a later date? I believe he knows what he should do. It's because he knows that he left without saying anything. Oh, I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurogiri." Even though it looked like he was talking to everyone, the kid had a feeling that his words were directed at Mr. Compress. Looks like he made a new friend.

  
,,Of course," answered the said villain. ,,Shall we wait here, if it's not too much of a trouble?"

  
,,It's not, feel free to relax. Can I treat all of you to a drink? It's on me."

  
Soon everyone found a seat, chair or couch they liked and the tense atmosphere turned into a calm one. Everyone introduced themselves to Kurogiri too and Giran left in the meantime, saying something about _'business'_. Mr. Compress was talking with the living mist, Toga was telling everyone about how the meeting went and Spinner let Chara help him with rebuilding his megasword, since he dissambled it earlier to make it easier to carry (it would be hard to hide a human-sized weapon). After a while the child realised, that the talk about superpowers wasn't finished yet. ,,Hey, Magne, can you tell about the rest, since we were... interrupted?"

  
Big Sis gladly took the chance to escape Toga's theories about Shigaraki's AKA the hand guy's blood. ,,They could actually tell you by themselves, since we're together again. How 'bout you start, Mustard?" She asked the boy, which was sitting by the crazy girl's side, refusing to move. Did he have a crush on her or something?

  
,,Huh...? Oh! Yeah, sure, um... My body creates this purple gas, it makes you fall asleep. I can flood pretty big areas with it, I've tried it before. I'm not immune to it though, that's why I have this mask."

  
,,So you're Darth Vader, whose farts make everyone faint?"

  
,,Wha- hey! It's not like that!"

  
Toga heard them and laughed, which made the boy blush so much that he nearly started steaming. ,,Haha, that's one way to describe it! But don't worry, Mustard, I still think it's really cool!" She patted his head and he blushed _even_ more.

  
,,Th... thanks, Toga-chan..."

  
,,Anyway!" She squealed and clapped her hands. ,,Now me! Me! Me! I can turn into anyone whose blood I drink, I'm like a vampire! Vampires are cool!" Chara couldn't do anything but agree.

  
Too Hot To Handle lightened a blue fire on his palm and pointed at it. ,,Cremation." Looks like he was back to his one-word mode.

  
,,Nice." They turned towards the bar and, however much they regreted interrupting Mr. Compress' little date, managed to get the attention of the bartender, Kurogiri. ,,What about you? You're a living Portal Gun or something?"

  
Emo Grillby couldn't help it and chuckled at the comparison. ,,Yes, you could say that. My body is made of the teleporting mist too, if you wanted to ask."

  
,,Huh. That's neat." It really was.

  
,,Thank you. What about you, Chara-san? I am unable to guess anything based on your appearance."

  
Spinner stopped building his megasword for a while. ,,Yeah, I'm curious too! It has something to do with your knife, right?" The others were interested too, and Chara was fucked.

_Quick! Think! A cool name for a cool superpower!_

In the end they let the knife appear in their hand and showed it to everyone. ,,I do knifes."

_I just couldn't think of anything lamer, could I?_

,,So you can just pull a knife from thin air?" Asked Toga, disappointed.

  
They scoffed. ,,There's more to it than it seems! I can do this..." The knife glew red, started levitating and flying around the room. ,,Frankenstein, you still have one of those tennis balls on you?"

  
It took few seconds for Dabi to realise that they were talking to him. ,,I have a name, brat."

  
,,I just said it. Do you?"

  
,,...Whatever. Catch."

  
The ball nearly hit them in the head, but they managed to catch it. Chara then flipped him off, got up and put the ball on the ground. ,,This is my favourite move. Don't get in the way, you might lose a leg or something." They gripped the knife, which started to shine red again and slashed few times like they wanted to cut the air on front of them. Except that the slashes stayed there, red lines flying above the ground, sharp just like a knife. Then the strokes shot forward and cut into the poor tennis ball, slicing it into tiny pieces and disappearing into the wall. Only few black dents between the bricks hinted what happened. ,,So yeah, it's really sharp. It's kind of like drawing, actually. Sorry 'bout the wall."

  
For the next 30 minutes Chara and Toga discussed blades, fighting techniques and killing, while Dabi grumbled about his destroyed tennis ball and Magne scolded the demon for trying to destroy the bar. Luckily, Emo Grillby was more impressed than angry and wondered, if the red lines would be able to harm the non-physical parts of his body - the head and arms. Not that he wanted to actually try it. Suddenly the door opened and Shigaraki walked in with a dead hand on his face and barely visible smirk under it. He was certainly more calm then when he left, and something changed in him too. Kurogiri looked proud, but tried to hide it because of his guests. ,,You're all in," he said with a determined look in his eyes, which were so similar to Chara's, and headed to the bar.

  
However Dabi stepped in front of him, blocking his way. ,,Neither of us said that we still want to stay, after your little outburst."

  
The demon kinda expected Bad Touch Man to kill him, but he remained cold and calm. ,,Neither of you can change the world alone either, especially not with your dear idol rotting somewhere, no?" After mentioning Stain it was Frankenstein's turn to grit his teeth and try to not kill the other one. ,,Stay, fight and take your revenge or run. I don't want any cowards here. So?"

  
The duo stared at each other, unmoving, fighting till the end of their silent battle, even though Dabi's group knew that there was no way they were going to leave. It was already decided by Stain's death anyway, so when Chara god bored thanks to the gruesome lack of action, they took a loud sip of their drink and tapped the table. ,,I sure hope that tension between you two isn't sexual, I'm way too innocent for that shit."

  
In the end Shigaraki and Dabi forgot about their staring war and Kurogiri had to keep them from killing the child. But however much they hated them, the two groups have merged into one, bigger, better and stronger than ever before. The new age officially started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> Just a quick apology here - I'll be leaving with my family for a trip, so I won't probably post another chapter for another five days or so. Sorry!  
> Stay safe, eat cake, have a good day and see you soon o(>ω<)o  
> -Thirteen


	15. To SAVE or not to SAVE, that's the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, I'm back!!!!!  
> I hope the wait wasn't too long, but the trip was amazing (✯◡✯)
> 
> Anyway, here is a new chapter. Want to know what it's like to have evil neighbours? Find out here and enjoy!

# To SAVE or not to SAVE, that's the question

Next few days passed by pretty quickly as more and more people came to join the League of Villains. Shigaraki was picky, _very_ picky. Only when he let most of the newcomers crumble to dust did Chara realise, how lucky hey were that day. One wrong word, glance or movement was enough to never come back from the bar alive. The demon wasn't around for the entire time, preferring to explore the city (named Tokio, as they learned later) and poking innocent people in dark alleys with their knife, so they only heard what happened from the others. But they could always guess what happened after coming back only to find Kurogiri sweeping away piles of grey dust and Dabi burning the victims' clothes with his blue fire. They still remembered the first time they saw Bad Touch Man in action.

* * *

_They were sitting on a bar stool next to Shigaraki, carving a stick. Sharpening it would be more accurate, since they definitely weren't an artist. They had quite a stack of them when the bar's door opened and and two people came in. Both were men. They looked plain and boring, but they became the center of Chara's attention soon, thanks to their boredom. The teen immediately knew who they were after seeing their blue-haired colleague scowl - another losers wanting to join the League. Seriously, it was like all the trash in Tokio got up and came to them. Before any of the strangers could start speaking, Bad Touch already asked them a question._

_,,What are you here for - Stain or the League?"_

_Right answer was everything the men needed to get in. But what was the right answer? Toga and Frankenstein were asked it too, but Chara didn't know what they responded, since Emo Grillby recommended to not do it. All of them saw few selections before, yet they weren't able to find out what was their leader looking for._

_Answering 'Stain' led to a slow, painful death._   
  
_Choosing both had similar result, different only because the death came much quicker._   
  
_And picking 'the League'? Ha, don't make me laugh, no one cared about the League._

_The men responded with 'Stain'. Their screams resonated in the bar for a long time after their foolish mistake, even when they were begging Shigaraki to just kill them already, to which he responded with a satisfied grin and quiet, raspy chuckle. He did it only after Kurogiri asked him to 'end their suffering, please, his ears hurt'. Chara never sat on the bar stool when Bad Touch was present ever again, both disgusted and angry at his actions, since he refused to let them have their fun too. The possibility of personally trying his Decay wasn't worth it anyway. And they never looked at the misty bartender the same way again after seeing the glimpse of his other side. He wasn't as innocent as they thought. No one was._

* * *

However surprising it was, someone actually managed to pass the test. It was, again, two males. Both of them came alone and didn't know each other, but there was one similarity they had - both were crazy. One was named Muscular, and his Quirk was exactly that - something about amplifying his own muscle fibers to greatly increase his strength. Chara didn't like him. He was big, loud, sadistic, bloodthirsty and his prostethic left eye reminded them of the person they despised the most - their biggest enemy in the Underground, Sans the Skeleton A.K.A. Smiley Trashbag. That was fortunately the only triggering thing on the blonde villain. The other guy's name was Moonfish and he could turn his teeth into very long and sharp blades. Yeah. Being trapped in a sharp, metal web wouldn't be anything nice though. Oh, and he was insane. Even more than Toga, Twice or anyone in their group - a complete madman, who also had cannibalistic tendencies. Between his crazy giggles and speaking to himslef he told Chara to give him their body when they won't need it, because they looked tasty. They never spoke to him again and prayed for his death.

  
And, as if they weren't one hell of a crazy bunch already, the small TV in the bar also spoke to them sometimes. Only the voice came through, sounding really old and a bit sick. It was apparently the head guy, true leader of the League, named, guess what, All for One. While Chara was thinking about learning _another_ strange name, Stain's followers were pretty freaked out, especially Spinner, who didn't stop rambling about zombies and immortal villains for few hours. The demon didn't know _why_ was this supposed to be dead, but figured out that they will learn the reason eventually and let it be.

  
Whole new adventure was settling in their new bedrooms, which was really different from their old flats (talking about size here). The League's hideout wasn't much better than the building Chara's group was living in, but it was still more comfortable than empty walls, cold floor and crumbling roof. It even had showers, toilets and hot water - something Chara wasn't able to find in the old house. Every new member got their own room but them. They _were_ offered one but declined. They weren't used to staying in one place, always sleeping in the only inn in the Underground or crashing on someone's extra bed. The kid never slept much anyway, only doing so when their body started to give up, which made their attacks slower and sloppier, it was more of a nuisance. And so they occupied one of the couches in the bar, it was good enough. The others told them to come anytime to have a sleepover anyway, so it wasn't like they were planning on using it often.

  
And, after the first night in a new place, they realised they were right. They didn't sleep even for a minute that night. Even though Moonfish wasn't living with them, since he apparently had his own place, it got _really_ noisy. Muscular spent the entire time destroying one punching bag after another. Mr. Compress and Kurogiri were playing chess while complimenting each other, but they were both so oblivious that it hurt to watch them. Toga tried to kill every single one of her neighbours in sleep, to the point where Mustard and Twice had to dress as princesses and have a tea party with her to keep her occupied. Shigaraki was gaming the first half of the night before being interrupted by Dabi knocking down his door and yelling at him to turn the volume down (who though that it was a good idea to gave them rooms next to each other?). Needless to say that they continued to curse and scream till the morning. Magne with Spinner eventually gave up on sleeping too and went training together on the building's rooftop.

  
Chara wanted to join their favourite duo, before remembering something. The room which was supposed to be theirs was left empty, so they went to at least explore it, only to find a surprise. Right in the middle of the room was levitating a shining golden star. They knew what it was right away.

_A savepoint!_

It was long since the saw one, now that they though about it - back in the Underground. Like any other game Undertale too allowed them to **SAVE** their progress in case they died and to create a checkpoint. It was really useful, especially when everyone was trying to kill them. An annoying thing was that the option to **SAVE** existed only thanks to their enormous **DETERMINATION** \- the will to live, and some monsters down there figured out how to **SAVE** and become practically a god too. But that was a story for another day. They came closer to the star and touched it. Immediately a box appeared in front of them.

  
***(Meeting people thinking like you fills you with determination.)***   
  
  
**CHARA LV 20 5:34**   
  
**LoV Headquarters**

  
**SAVE Return**

Their hand hovered over the **SAVE** option, but suddenly they pulled it away.

_Once I SAVE, I won't be able to come back to anywhere earlier than here. I'll be stuck here, in this place._

How can they know that _this_ path is the one they want to take? They don't. Normally they wouldn't worry about it, since they are able to RESTART and start over, but not this time. They don't know where they will end up if they RESTART. For now, it looked like their last (and probably only) checkpoint was in that destroyed house where they first appeared.

_That spawnpoint is good enough. I have to be careful, I can't completely wipe clean the things I do here. My chances are reduced. I'll never be able to truly start over._

They tapped the **Return** option, closed the box and stepped away from the star. They can always save later, when they'll be sure that they chose the right thing, losing this playground would be bad. Better be sure than sorry.

  
Satisfied with the choice they left the room and headed to the roof, only to be stopped by someone screaming _'HEY IDIOTS! BREAKFAST IS READY!'_. Time sure flies by when you're kinda having an existential crisis. But it really made them happy to see everyone with eyebags and Muscular cursing his life, at least they weren't suffering alone. The first food of the day was nothing special, just cereals with milk and SunnyD (Toga, Twice and Mustard apparently robbed some convenience store after listening to Frankenstein's yelling, so they would have something to calm him down with). And no, the breakfast wasn't peaceful either, since everyone started arguing if milk comes before cereals or not. Even Mr. Compress and Emo Grillby, usually the calmest people in their party (not counting Magne), participated in the discussion a bit. Only when someone turned on the cursed talking TV, which wasn't talking for once (thank you very much), did everyone calm down after Twice noticed the news headline.

,,Guys! Guys! The U.A. Sports Festival is happening today! I'm glad I didn't forget it. **I don't fucking care about some brats beating each other to a bloody pulp.** I'm so excited! We'll finally see the new Hero Course students in action, do you think there are gonna be some with powerful Quirks?"

  
Muscular snorted. ,,It sure looked like they were at the U.S.J., when they completely trashed you, right, boss?" It earned him one glass of juice dumped on his head, Mustard nearly laughing himself to death and a _very_ angry Dabi, who was robbed of his drink.


	16. Sporting spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate a bit.

# Sporting spirit

Chara didn't know what was the big deal about a stupid sports festival. Sure, the thing about U. A. being one of the best prestigeous schools full of aspiring soon-to-be-heroes was great and all, but it's not like _they_ cared. This wasn't their world, they couldn't care less about it, only wanting to continue doing their business and maybe beat up some heroes-wanabees on the way. The theme of 'school' wasn't something they cared about either, it stopped being so long ago. They never went there back home. On the surface they were homeschooled because of how oher kids treated them and after they fell into Mt. Ebott into Underground, where a new family was waiting, they found out that no one went to school there. It was useless, since being trapped under a mountain without a chance to get out doesn't really give you many opportunities to actually use your education. And even now they wouldn't go there, hell no, they were too old for all the schools this world had to offer, since they were probably similar to those in Chara's universe. Yes, they looked like a 15 year old, but you don't really feel like that if you lived for tens of years in a never aging body. Oh, the problems of being a nearly immortal demon...

  
Anyway, back to the Festival. For some reason, the other villains were really excited about that and bragged about it for a really long time, since the event wasn't going to start for another while. They talked about _'finally getting a chance to look at the new students'_ , _'getting to know their enemies' Quirks'_ and _'maybe finding someone promising'_. Chara didn't know what was the last sentence about, but based on whatever they knew about the League and Bad Touch Man's strangely excited grin they could guess that it was probably going to be something very illegal. The happy dialogues soon turned into an annoying buzz. Normally they wouldn't mind them, but they felt kinda off today, totally not because of the last night when they found the checkpoint. It reminded them of the Underground. All the happy, perfect, little golden stars they found during their repeating journey were proofs of the fact, that they were prisoners. Prisoners of their own life, never having the chance to escape, since their life fell out of their control the moment they **SAVEd** for the first time. It made them angry. They wanted to be remembered, to be known by every single living being on Earth, to tell the world that they were there. And if they had to carve it into everyone's minds with a knife, well, that was nobody's business.

,,Hey! You comin' or not?!"

The train of thoughts was interrupted by Muscular yelling at them. They realised that everyone was already sitting in the bar, munching on disgustingly sticky popcorn, staring at the cursed TV and counting down minutes. Ugh. Just the voice of that fucker was enough to make an uncomfortable pressure appear in their chest. They pushed the forming growl away before trying to grip the locket they always wore to occupy their hands and calm down, only to never find it there. Oh yeah, it was still broken, lying in their pocket. They'll have to get some superglue or something to try to repair it. For now they had other problems to care about, such as them starting to feel on edge. The demon knew they should get away from these people, but at least Spinner would surely question their dissapearance. They weren't in the mood for interrogation. Nor questions. Nor talking. Nor interacting with everyone. _Nor anything._ Their occational anger issues sure weren't helping. They sat down.

  
Someone's foot bumped into theirs under the table. Chara flinched and resisted the urge to kick it back.

_Don't touch me._

Toga asked them their opinion on something. They stiffly nodded and shortly answered.

_Don't talk to me._

Spinner noticed their mood swing and, being the good Big Brother, asked them about it. They told him they were fine, while struggling not to snap.

_Just leave me alone!_

The villains started to talk about the new students, possibilities of them becoming _'fake heroes',_ and of course Stain. It was mostly about Shigaraki cursing him and the other defending him. But the center of attention was no longer Chara, which gave them a chance to cool down. It was almost like everyone forgot but them.

_Forgotten?_

Their anger spiked up to it's previous level. Trying to calm down was now useless. At least before they heard a well-known voice and were pulled out of their seat.

,,Chara-san, let's go to the corridor."

It was their most favourite (and only) Big Sis Magne. They didn't resist, mostly because of the shock. Soon the door closed behind them, cutting off the rest of the world and muffling the annoying voices. As soon as that happened, Chara ripped their arm out of her grip and took a step away from her. They were slightly thankful though. She watched them carefuly, giving them the much needed space and silence, before she spoke.

,,Spinner told me that you were acting strangely in the bar and asked me to take you away, because I'm apparently amazing at calming people down. He really cares abou you. What happened to make you nearly explode though? That stare you gave to Muscular... it was _murderous_ , I mean even more than your _usual_ murderous." She then noticed how they tensed and smiled kindly. ,,You don't have to tell me. Bottling your emotions inside is never good, but you should take your time. Do you want me to leave?"

  
Chara didn't answer right away. They had to think it over. Magne's small talk didn't really make the anger go away, but at least they had something different to focus on. Did they wanted to be left alone? They looked further into the corridor, noticing how dark it was, black, just like the void from before.

,,No." Funny, the darkness never made them anxious before. What kind of demon is afraid of it? They'll have to get over it somehow, it was a weakness after all. Magne, after hearing the response, nodded and leaned against the wall, her large frame blocking the sounds coming from the bar even more. Chara mirrored her posture and slipped their hands in the pockets of their shorts. Their left fingers touched something cold and sharp. It was a piece of their treasured locket. They took few of them out and started playing with them. The other villain glanced at the shards lying on their palm but didn't ask about them. It was very welcome. Instead, they asked her something. ,,What if you had an irrational fear of something? How would you overcome it?"

It was for them to know if they meant the fear of dark, being replaced or something else. Magne thought about it a bit.

,,It depends on the fear, I guess. If I was scared of something that would actively make my life harder, say, claustrophobia, I would try to stay in smaller and smaller spaces till I felt comfortable or at least in an acceptable state. I would just do the things that scare me at my own pace to make the fear disappear."

  
,,And if the cause would be something you can't control?"

  
,,I..." She frowned. ,,...don't know. You could try to evade it, if you're up for running away. Maybe try to lessen the impact of the cause? Sorry, kid, I really can't think of anything. But at least you have people who care about you and are ready to help you. Friends always make living a bit easier. I hope I helped at least a bit."

They mulled her words over and over in their head. She was trying, it was nice, but... some things just can't be fixed. Yet at the moment they felt better. They were ready to tell her that they were grateful or reassure her in some other way, since she _did_ help a little, however the world definitely hated them. The door opened again and Dabi stepped out.

,,What's taking so long, Mags? Done helping this shit with their sobfest?"

  
Aaand they were angry again. ,,Shut it Frankenstein," they growled. ,,How 'bout I help you cut off your tongue, since you can't use it propertly?"

  
He smirked. ,,Wanna know for what I _can_ use my tongue propertly?" Ew, what? He didn't wait for an answer, because he noticed the sharp pieces gleaming in Chara's hand. ,,What's that you got there? Some garbage?"

  
Magne stepped closer to them. ,,Dabi, whatever you want to do, don't." She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder and stop him, but he dodged her, dashed to the demon and took one red shard. Chara felt her blood boil when they saw his filthy fingers touching their treasure. They tried to get it back, but he held it above their head, just out of their reach.

  
,,It's not garbage. Give it back, you shit! Now!"

  
,,Ah, so it's something important to you? Interesting. Garbage is meant to be taken care of. Do you know what they do with it?" A light blue flame started to dance around the shard. ,,Burn it." Guess what, that's exactly what he did. One minute the piece of the locket was cold and intact, the second one it was burning. Melting. Dripping down the villain's hand like red, thick blood.

And Chara screeched.

They were done being decent. Black liquid spurted out of their eyes and mouth and the knife in their hands (who knows when it appeared there) shot towards Frankenstein's scarred neck. However he wasn't a normal person like those they met before, he was a living weapon. He threw his arms in front of him and the blade digged into his palm. Blood spurted out, but he didn't care, using his other hand to slam the kid into the wall behind them, making them unable to move. They trashed wildly in his grip and he had to try really hard to actually hold them in one place. ,,You know," he hissed, his expression twistiong into one of pure hate. ,,I despised you since the moment you set your foot in our home." Chara could faintly hear Magne yelling behind him. ,,Everyone likes you, but I see what you truly are." They stomped down on his foot, hard, something definitely cracked in there, but he didn't even grunted. ,,A monster. A liar. A trouble. And troubles should be taken care of, just like the garbage." His hand, which still had the knife stabbed in it, burst into fire. He aimed his palm on the other's face and smirked he grin of a winner. ,,Say bye-bye. And don't worry, I'll make sure the others won't think about you much." But just before he could cremate the demon, blue aura surrounded both of them and they found themselves being pushed into opposite directions. It was Magne.

  
She slammed Dabi into the corner right nex to her, so he couldn't release his fire right away, and send his opponent flying in the opposite direction. Of course. The Magnetism superpower. Repelling and all the stuff magnets do. Then the rest of the League's members finally ran into the corridor (took 'em long enough), squeezing themselves in while trying to find out what happened. But since they saw Dabi cursing, burning, trying to turn around to finish what he started while smearing blood everywhere and Chara on the other side of the hallway, they put all the pieces together quickly. Big Sis Mag meanwhile started to scream at him. ,,Why the hell did you do that?! You could've murdered each other!" Then she turned at Shigaraki to give him a piece of her mind as well. ,,Some leader you are! No wonder everything is falling to pieces here when you can't even control your own members!"

None of them however paid attention to Chara at that moment. When Magne finally let both of them go, Shigaraki dragged Frankenstein away immediately, threathening to turn him into dust if he moves the wrong way. Spinner then forced his way though the crowd, looking for the demon, but didn't find them anywhere. They were gone.


	17. Fancy running into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit darker...
> 
> Changing POV here to keep things interesting!

# Fancy running into you

Growling echoes through the empty backstreets, moving and disappearing quickly. The sound is gurgly, like when someone tries to speak underwater or with mouth full of liquid. Its source is fastly bolting from one alley to another, seemingly randomly. Thanks to its speed no one gets to see or catch it, even if they tried. Well, no one but exceptionally fast people, like one pro hero dressed in a costume looking like an armour, with the letters ING written on one of his shoulders. The town was mostly empty, more than normal, all because of the Festival, which is why he expected his patrol to be quite calm - or at least _calmer_ , wouldn't want to jinx it. Of coure it wasn't. The growling was the first abnormal thing he noticed. He prayed for it to be a dog or something, but followed the strange sound after hearing the gurgling part. Nothing healthy living in a city could possibly create a noise like this. He still kept his hopes hight though, a sick animal wasn't anything drastic, he could take care of that easily. The hopes disappeared when he saw another anomaly.

  
Black drops marked the path their owner took, like bread crumbs in the fairy tale about Hansel and Gretel, except that no one will ever use them to get back home. The hero's relaxed posture was gone, someting was definitely wrong here. His mind wandered to an incident he read about in the newspaper few months ago, the Sludge Villain Incident. A criminal, whose Quirk allowed him to turn his body into slime, took a student hostage and nearly suffocated him to death. The heroes present on the scene couldn't do anything, because fighting with liquid was impossible for them, since all of them had a physical based Quirk. Fortunately All Might, the Number One Hero, came in time, with his super strenght punched so hard that the wind pressure blew the villain away and saved the poor boy. He knew the article by heart, because his younger brother asked him numerous times questions about it. Ah yes, his baby brother, who was now competiting in the U. A. Sports Festival. He really wished he could watch him like a proud brother instead of working, but then he scolded himself mentally. He was a hero and if he could help people, he will!

  
The longer the growling continued, more and more of the dark liquid appeared. Soon enough handprints decorated dirty walls of small buildings, continuing also with few footprints scattered there and there. It looked like a scene from some crappy horror movie. Except that in real life it wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it would be in front of the screen, on a couch. The man swiped up a bit of the liquid with his finger, inspected it closely and suppressed the urge to shiver in disgust after seeing it seep in the cracks of his armour. He'll probably have a hard time cleaning it later. At least that black thing didn't look dangerous, like if it was an acid or something, that would be bad. He wiped it on some moss growing on a wall near him and continued, while cursing his luck. What _was_ this thing he was chasing? And why didn't he met it already? His Quirk, Engine, allowed him to move at extraordinary speed, which meaned that his running was much faster than a normal person's, so _why_? Where is it?

  
It could mean that that thing was flying, but that wasn't the case, since he didn't hear its growl above him, and it wasn't interrupted by short breaks, so it wasn't teleporting either. It must've been just really fast then, therefore he took it as a challenge. He was very proud of his speed after all, and he won't let some punk escape just because he wasn't trying hard enough. He readied the engines in his arms before shooting forward with a burst of energy, maneuvering in the narrow streets, following the black trail. He felt smile appear on his face, hidden by the helmet, the pure joy of speed finally getting to him. And it widened when he heard the growling stronger than before. He was catching up! He'll have to be careful though, who knows what exactly he was chasing, scaring it certainly wouldn't be a good way to introduce himself. Maybe it wasn't even evil, it could've been just frightened, lost or injured. Hopefully it wasn't the last possibility, he hated seeing innocent people hurt.

  
After a while he got closer to the source of the sound, he heard it very close, just around the corner. The hero slowed down and continued walking, slowly and carefully sneaking around the buildings. Soon he reached the end of the street, pressed into the wall behind him and peaked behind the corner. What he saw left him confused. The road was empty. He still heard the gurgling, it was as close as before, but he was alone in the alley. Maybe he missed or overlooked it? Could it be hiding somewhere, like behind those dumpsters? He was ready to walk out and start searching, when he noticed some of the black liquid dripping from a metal ladder, leading to the roof. There was even a handprint next to it.

_Bingo!_

He looked around for the last time, looking out for anything suspicious and started his engines again, smoothly, to be as quiet as possible. Then he searched around for a bit till finally finding convenient houses. He shot forward between the two buildings, jumped and bounced from one wall to another untill he climbed to the top. The house he picked was taller than the one his _'tartget'_ was supposedly on, which let him crouch down on the roof and watch the other building. Maybe his hero name should've been Mr. Sneaky! He looked down and _found_ something there. On the top of the house was a brown-haired person, dressed in a yellow-green striped sweater and shorts, sitting in a pool of the same dark liquid he has been following the entire time. They were pretty small (maybe a teenager) and didn't look healthy. Especially when they tilted and started spitting the black stuff. It could've been blood for all he cared, which maked him immediately worried about the very thin creature. They must've been sick or injured!

  
He jumped down to their roof, careful to be loud enough for them to hear and stood few feet behind them.

,,Hello! My name is Ingenium, I'm a Pro Hero. I heard you earlier and followed you here. What happened to you? Can you speak?" The only answer he got was another cough and a _massive_ ball of the black blood (?) splattered on the roof, followed by a growl. He flinched a bit, startled, then came closer and kneeled down next to them. ,,Are you sick? Or injured? Does something hurt? Can you try pointing at it for me, if it does?"

This time the teen moved a bit, inching away from the hero and sharply wiping the liquid off their mouth with a sleeve. Their hands were tightly clenched, balled into fists as their nails scrached a trail into the roof. Then they spoke, barely managing to stutter words through the blackness seeping from their lips.

,,Fffu...ckchh. Offf."

Ingenium noticed that they were shaking. He thought, foolishly, that it was because of fear. So he took off his helmet, revealing a kind face of a 30-year old man, and smiled calmingly, trying to reassure the trembling person and make them feel safe, enough for them to let him help.

,,It's okay, kid, you're safe with me. I'm a hero and I want to help you. That's what heroes do, right? I promise that I don't want to hurt you. I can take you to a hospital, where you can get help. Whatever happened to you, its going to get better. Will you let me save you?" They didn't move nor reply, it seemed that they only tensed more. The man gave himself a mental smack. He must've said something wrong, even though he was being careful to only offer words of comfort. He leaned forward a bit, trying to get a glimpse of their expression, but still respecting the distance between them. ,,Did I made you feel pressured or uncomfortable? I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm just really worried because you don't look so good. How about we continue this in the hospital? With my Quirk I can get us there really fast and I'll stay with you to make sure you're okay. Does that sound okay?" He may have been a bit pushy, but coughing black blood (if it was blood) surely wasn't normal.

_What did this kid go through? Still no answer though. How can I get them to trust me?_

,,Here, take at least this." He pulled a paper tissue out of his supersuit and placed it next to one of the shaking hands. ,,It's a tissue to help you with this... thing. Can you stand? Or move a bit? You should get out of this puddle, you might catch a cold if you get even more soaked." Again, no response. He knew they were listening though, because they kept turning away and growling at him when he got too close, even though he was behind them and they couldn't technically see him. ,,Okay, I'll give you a hand. Now I'm going to touch you, lift you and help you get out of this mess. Is it okay? Shake your head or hand, or growl, if you want to, just give me some response if you don't want to do it. Go on, I'll wait a bit to let you decide." And he did. However when he after few minutes didn't get any shake or growl, he decided to carry out his plan. ,,Fine then, let's do this. Ready?" He didn't even look at them this time, knowing that they probably won't react. If he did look though, he could've dodged a glowing knife, which buried itself in his arm which was reaching for the teenager, easily slicing through his armour.

He gasped, fell back and crawled away from them. At least, tried to. They turned around, leaned forward to grab the knife and he finally got a full view of their face. Needless to say that he would pay good money to never see it again. Empty eyes, empty mouth and a face looking like a melting mask embed themselves into his brain, deep, straight into the part where all his nightmares were resting. He was never one to judge people based on their apperance, but this was too much even for him. What did he got himself into? He thought he was following a sick person, an injured sheep, but instead he found a bloodthirsty wolf. Now he knew why this... _creature_ was trembling - it was because of anger, excitement and the want to kill. But it was still a small kid, frail and thin, that could in no way beat him, right? RIGHT?! The knife in his shoulder was yanked out and was now aimed at his head, ready to strike.

  
He activated his engines and slid backwards, finally getting a chance to get up. He wanted to _run_. Even though he was a hero, _the_ famous Ingenium, member of the Iida family and a role model to his brother Tenya, and he _still_ wanted to run. It's what he was the best at and sometimes even heroes ran. Sometimes it was wise to escape. That thing, however, didn't let him go that easily. It trapped him on the roof by circling him and sending sharp red cuts at him like arrows. He would be dead if not for his quirk. He's probably going to be soon anyway, he can't keep this dodging up forever. And so he decided to attack. He shot forward, sliding under the glowing slashes and tried to trip his opponent, only to find out that they were crazy good at dodging. They grinned maniacally and attacked, pushing him back to his previous position. Something had to change, or else he wouldn't be able to win. His shoulder hurt when he turned around and leaped on the next building in hopes to get away a bit and think things over. But they followed him even _there._ So he ran further and they did too.

  
They jumped together from one roof to another, changing directions and altitudes, but to no avail. That creature wasn't tired. It was still grinning widely, waving its weapon around and giggling, while still bleeding the dark liquid. He, on the other hand, was getting tired from running around the entire city since dawn and now parcitipating in this mad chase. He needed to end it soon, or he'll die trying... He didn't want to die yet, he had so much to live for! Faces of his family, friends, colleagues and crush flashed in front of his eyes, filling him with last ounce of determination and bravery. He stopped on some pretty hight building and turned around. That thing landed shortly after him, smiling excitedly and winking at him. He prepared for the upcoming fight and glared at it.

,,Let's dance, shall we?"

And with that both of them ran towards each other, attacking and dodging for the last time. They slided and leaped, slashed and blocked, punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow. Because for at least one of them there was not going to be. Both Ingenium and Chara landed some hits. Fresh blood soon dripped on the ground, creating some sort of a bizzare picture. It could've been the best piece of art ever, since its creators literally poured they life and soul into it. Life, indeed. One life was destroyed on that day, it was the hero's. His fatal mistake was using his special move. He was getting desperate and used the Recipro Burst in a small place, it increased his speed even over his normal one. It was a good plan in the beginning, since he was an expert on using that special move, so small space didnj't bither him, but he forgot about the state of the buildings in this area. Therefore once he stood to close to the edge of the roof, it broke under his weight, combined with the armour. And then he fell.

  
It would've been fine. He would use his powers, jump from one wall to another like he did before and get down safely. If a knife didn't flew straigt through his stomach. Blood spurted out from the wound as the control over his movements was lost and he smashed into the side of some other building, head first. All he could do was try to stop the bleeding with his hand as he fell in haze to his dead, watching the ground come closer. The last chunks of his Recipro Burst acted up, turning on and increasing his speed, not that he needed it. The world started spinning around him as he counted the remaining seconds.

_I'm sorry, Iida._

And then he finally kissed the ground.

High behind him a demon giggled, letting their face return to normal and hiding their knife. They stepped on the edge, more carefully than Ingenium and looked down. Ah, there! A body in white armour, lying motionlessly on the road. Chara turned away, satisfied with their job and jumped down on the other side, safely disappearing. They were finally calm enough to return to that cursed bar.

But what they didn't know was that soon after they left, Ingenium's body disappeared, leaving behind only a puddle of blood.


	18. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One fight can do wonders.
> 
> Hoi!  
> I'm back and alive. I'm sorry about the long break, I was taking the tests for my driving license. And surprise surprise, after many tears, sweat and blood shed I did it! I'll keep you updated on how many people I ran over and how many trees I crashed into.  
> Anway, stay safe, eat cake, have a great day and enjoy!  
> -Thirteen

# Moving on

It was night when Chara finally came back to the LOV headquarters. They spent the entire day running around Tokyo, hunting for people and dark chocolate, bitter and black just like their soul. None of that gave them as much joy as fighting with Ingenium, but it still made them happy, so they were returning satisfied and fully sane. They saw their new home from far away, even though it looked just like all the other buildings in the street. It was dark with no light coming out, so the demon expected everyone to be sleeping. How surprised they were when they stepped into the bar and locked eyes with another ones, red just like their own.

,,Took you long enough."

Tomura Shigaraki, A.K.A. Bad Touch Man, was sitting on one of the dirty couches with crossed arms and half-empty glass of some liquid, which was probably whisky. He looked like he was sitting there for quite the time, waiting for them. A dead hand was, just like always, sticked to his face, making it impossible to see his expression and whether he was angry or not. Chara couldn't care less though. They strolled past him and around the bar table to the kitchen, straight to the fridge. Exercise tends to be tiring. Another surprise was waiting for them - a big piece of a chocolate cake in a plastic box with a note on it: _For Cha-chan (Keep your dirty hands off, Toga!)._ They smirked and took the cake, along with some juice. Bless Spinner's brotherly instincts. They returned to the bar, finding out that Shoigaraki hasn't moved since they left him. He took a sip of his drink and pointed at the nearest chair.

,,Sit." They did. Eating cake while standing would be uncomfortable anyway. ,,Where were you?"

  
,,Out," mumbled Chara between shoving the food in their mouth. ,,Blowing off some steam."

  
,,Could that be by any chance your work?"

They followed his gaze to the cursed TV, noticing for the first time that it was turned on and showing some news channel. A woman with a microphone was standing in front of a large crowd, separated by a yellow police tape, furiously gesturing at the road next to her. Chara immediately recognized that place and knew what the reporter was talking about - the results of their 'exercising', four dead bodies of random citizens. Maybe they should've burned or hide them, but god dammit if they weren't a sucker for attention. It was time to let the world know about the new villain anyway.

They answered proudly. ,,By any chance, it could. Beautiful, isn't it?"

  
The blue-haired man watched them silently for a while before answering. ,,I don't care what you do in your free time, but don't drag the League into your shit. We want to deliver a certain message, and people could get confused."

  
,,Yeah, yeah, got it, I won't pretend that playing with those people was the LOV's official business. Happy?"

  
,,Very."

  
,,What's that amazing message anyway? What are you planning?"

  
,,Aside from destroying the world? Showing how corrupt the society is."

  
Chara rolled their eyes. ,,Society? Blegh. You sound just like Stain:"

  
He growled, gripped his glass tightly while nearly accidentally decaying it in the process and hissed. ,,I'm nothing like him. He wanted to take care of the 'fake' heroes, I want to kill every single one of them. Even All Might."

  
They shrugged. ,,I don't really care about your goal, though your way of reaching it seems more fair to me. Death shouldn't carefully pick who it wants to take."

  
,,My way is more fair?" The villain sounded surprised, it was the first time they saw him showing some emotions other than anger or disgust. ,,I thought you support Stain, just like your precious friends do. Don't you agree with him?"

  
,,Nah. I don't really care about him, I was never the one to worship. I mean, yeah, I admire the way he fights- well, _fought_. I don't dislike him, but his morals - _any_ morals - are too fancy for me. The others took me in only because Stain talked with me for a few minutes, which was closer than any of them got to approach him. He was actually a dick."

  
Bad Touch Man snickered. ,,I can drink to that." He sounded pretty pleased.

  
Chara took it literally. ,,On dicks, then."

  
After a moment of hesitation Shigaraki clinged his glass with theirs. ,,On dicks." It would be very awkward if someone caught them drinking to such an... _unusual_ thing.

Silence followed those words, a more comfortable one than earlier. Quiet chatter coming from the TV filled the dimly lit room. Soon it started raining outside, the sound making a nice background noise, turning the dirty bar into something cozier. Only then did Chara notice how quiet it was - no screaming, fighting nor even talking could be heard, like it would on every other normal night. It was something strangely new, though not unwelcome.

,,Why is it so quiet? Did the others finally killed ech other while I was out?" Not even Emo Grillby was there, cleaning glasses like he always did. After all, with Dabi, Toga and Muscular in one building, it was a very realistic scenario.

  
,,You wish. Most of them went out, only Kurogiri, Mr. Compress and Spinner are here, catching up on sleep while they have the chance."

  
Which meant that Dabi wasn't here. Good for him, they would've chopped his head off. ,,And Frankenstein?"

  
,,Who- oh, Stapleface. He's out too, probably burning some houses again, what about him?"

  
,,What did you do after we... exchanged our views? I remember seeing you dragging him away before I left. I hope that whatever it was, it was slow and painful."

  
,,Actually, I promoted him."

  
,,You _what?!"_

  
,,Yeah, he's my right hand man now."

  
Was he really _that_ insane? ,,And what did that fucker do to deserve that?! Was it because I killed four people because of him? Wow, thanks, I feel _so_ important and wanted."

  
,,Calm your tits, brat. Fighting you was only a part of it. We talked a bit later and I deemed him worthy."

  
,,Mhm, using fancy words now? What did you talk about?"

  
,,That's none of your business. But if I _have_ to tell you something, then how much he fought for his opinion was... interesting. That kind of pure power and determination is rare nowdays. Combination of both even more. And he can even think sometimes, it's just what I need for the next plan."

_Hoo boy, you don't even have an idea of what is true determination capable of._

,,What next plan?" They shifted on their seat, finding a more comfortable position. They had a feeling this is going to take some time.

  
,,Well, since you ran away before the Festival even started, you missed me explaining the entire plan. Long story short, one of the U.A. kids that was participating looked like he hated the society enough for us to be able to win him over. We're going to kidnap him, have a friendly chat and make him join the dark side. Just imagining the reaction to a hero student joining the villains... I can't wait."

  
,,You sure about that? I mean, he isn't a _hero_ student for nothing. Wouldn't it be better to find someone who admires Stain, since he's now associated with you, or something?"

  
,,We already have someone like that."

  
,,...Then why looking for another one?"

  
,,The person we chose is more of a spy, a mole, someone not really standing out. We need someone basking in the spotlight, so their actions would have big impact. The one I was talking about, Bakugo Katsuki, is a winner of the Sports Festival. Since it was broadcasted around the entire country, he's pretty famous now. Another option was Todoroki Shoto, son of the Number 2 Hero, Endeavour, he placed second. Both of them are exceptionally powerful. There were some others worth noticing, but those two are the most interesting."

  
,,Why not the other guy?"

  
,,Dabi threatened to kill all of us if we tried to touch him. I don't know why, but he was seriously pissed."

  
,,Why listen to him? He's not the boss of you."

  
Bad Touch Man looked at them, immediately seeing how they tried to play with his pride. ,,Don't try to manipulate me, brat, I _just_ made peace with him. We still have the other candidate, I don't care which one we take, as long as it doesn't go against my plans. Which _finally_ brings us to your part."

  
,,My part?"

  
,,I have a mission for you."

  
,,A what now?"

  
,,A guest. I need to get my hands **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** on some informations, which means that you're going on a stealth mission. You're sneaking into U.A."

Oh. Oh great. It's not like they were never there, right? That totally doesn't matter. How are they supposed to blend in? Them, a villain, in a group of heroes? How are they supposed to not let their impulses win and murder everyone in that school? Didn't Spinner say that U.A. was one of the best schools in Japan? Probably filled with damn OP kids, which could probably ultimately destroy them just like the whale guy and mutant hydrant on their first day here? What about the teachers? There was no way they were normal defenseless people, no one in this stupid world was.

,,Uh... did the others tell you that I'm from another country and I came here few days ago, so I know almost nothing about this entire shit?"

  
,,No, they didn't." He downed the rest of his drink. ,,Ugh, it's too late for this. We'll do something about it in the morning. You are nothing but trouble, brat!"

  
,,Fuck you, _boss_. You took me in, I'm your problem now." They also drank their juice and both of them headed for the stairs. ,,So, you're friends with Frankenstein now?"

  
,,Ew, no, who the hell would want to be friends with him?"

  
,,So you want to be something more?"

  
,,What?"

  
,,You two should bone."

  
,,What did you say?!"

  
,,I said you two need to bone."

  
,,How. Dare. You. I am YOUR. SUPERIOR!"

  
,,Yeah, sure."

  
,,BONE!!!"

  
,,Yep."

Needless to say that Mr. Compress, Kurogiri and Spinner didn't sleep that night at all, at least not till the purple bartender emerged from his room, walked in on them screaming _BONE!_ at each other and teleported the two villains on the opposite sides of the building. Afterwards he had to deal with poor innocent Spinner, who wanted to know where the bones were and why they made them so angry.


	19. Stealth mission - start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guide on how to sneak in a school instead of out.
> 
> Hoi!  
> Since school is starting in few days, I'm going to start posting chapters less frequently. Sorry! I'll do my best to update as often as possible, but no promises. Hope you all students out there have a nice start after corona-holidays.  
> Stay safe, eat cake, have a good day and enjoy!  
> -Thirteen

# Stealth mission - start!

Instead of sleeping for as long as possible, Chara was waken up by someone furiously banging on the table right beside their head. Not a nice way to wake up, lemme tell ya. They growled, grabbed the nearest thing they could reach, which happened to be a pillow, and swinged it in the direction of the intruder. A grunt hinted that they hit the target, but when they woke up, no one was near them. Only a black, torn coat disappeared in the hallway leading from the bar outside. At least they knew who it was, only Dabi wore _that_ torned clothes. He was lucky he got away, they didn't speak since the locket incident. They're going to have a long chat after the demon gets back. They grumbled and finally got up, finding out that they were lying on their favourite sofa in the bar. Oh yeah, Kurogiri teleported them there last night. Waking up at 5 a.m. was nothing pleasant. Seeing Toga, sitting on a chair with bags under her eyes and angrily stabbing a piece of bread with her knife made them feel better though, at least they weren't suffering alone.

,,I though that you were used to waking up to school?" Asked Chara, plopping down at the seat on the other side and stealing a bread slice from her plate, since that's what 'besties' do.

  
Toga paid no attention to the stolen food and pouted. ,,I stopped going to school after my first murder, that was long ago! I need my beauty sleep... How am I gonna get Izu-kun to notice me, if I don't look my best?"

  
,,Who's Izu-kun?" Oky, maybe they shouldn't have asked that, since Toga started blushing, her pupils dilated and a wide smile appeared on her face.

  
,,My crush~ He's so strong and cute, and he looks so beautiful when bleeding. I love to watch him fight! Couldn't get my mind off him since I saw him on the TV during the Sports Festival. He's an U.A. student, you know? There's a chance we'll meet him today, I'm so excited!" She was nearly vibrating by that time.

  
,, _We?" Don't tell me-_

  
,,Yep, Cha-chan, we're going together!"

  
 _Oh hell._ ,,Seriously? And I told you to not call me that."

  
,,But you're my bestie! We're practically sisters, it's only fair, since Spinner is your big bro!"

  
,,We're nothing like that. I don't know you."

  
She ignored the first sentence and moved on to the second without any problem. ,,Don't worry, we can work on that! We have half of the day for ourselves, we can totally talk about things like our crushes, favourite animals and all the girly stuff, no prob!"

Chara was already getting a small headache. They gripped the bridge of their nose and let out a long, tortured sigh. This day was going to be hell. An endless pit of despair, agony and darkness, all for some stupid informations. Toga was, again, talking about her love with crazed glint in her eyes, with as many details as possible. It was pretty disgusting. In the end all the demon could do was to pray to all the messed up gods out there for allowing the infiltration to be as quick and smooth as possible. They should have know that not a single god shined upon them.

* * *

,,So what're we gonna do, boss?"

  
They were still in the bar, sitting in the same place as before with Toga, only this time Bad Touch Man joined them too. On the table in front of them were lying papers - maps of the school, few teacher schedules the League obtained earlier, notes about weak places in the school's defense and, of course, detailed describtions about the looks and supposed placement of the sheets they needed. The red-eyed man took two photo's out of his pocket. One showed a plain-looking middle-aged guy with a camera and a journalist's license pinned to his jacket, the other a girl with pink cheeks in a uniform. ,,This," he tapped on the picture of the journalist, ,,is a new journalist in some small unimportant newspaper agency. As you already know, your dear bestie is able to turn into anyone whose blood she consumes. We collected his blood yesterday and our... ally wiped his memory. Toga is going to change into him and gather majority of the teachers for a quick interview, we called them yesterday, requested one and they agreed. That should leave the faculty room and the teacher's lounge empty. Then you are going to sneak in those rooms as this girl," he pointed at the other photograph," get the papers and leave the area. Easy."

  
Chara frowned. ,,But I can't turn into random people, with nor without blood."

  
,,Maybe you didn't get a good look at her." He swiped it across he table, right into their hands.

  
They started at it more closely. The student had brown eyes, rosy cheeks and shoulder-long brown hair, just like... their... own. ,,Oh. We _do_ look pretty similar, I guess. We're still different though."

**Here are pictures for comparison, just so you know how similar they look. First is Chara, second the poor student. The pictures aren't mine!**

Shigaraki smirked and a chill ran down the demon's spine. Why were they suddenly feeling so scared? ,,About that, Magne is already waiting for you in her room. She's going to do some magic on you and complete the look. Toga will go with you. Go on, run along, brat."

  
Their blonde partner in crime giggled, pulled them out of their seat and up the stairs. Magne _was_ waiting for them, with tons of brushes, make-up, colored contacts and an U.A. uniform. The moment Toga locked the door behind them Chara knew that they were trapped.

* * *

  
An hour later the two villains were being carried in Mr. Compress' pocket as green, pearl-sized marbles. It was hard to breathe in that form, because everything was so cold, stuffed together and heavy. They couldn't even see anything, nor speak. At least their hearing was still normal, that's how they recognized the creaking of subway. It felt like forever before they finally stopped in some small street, at least that's what Chara thought, since it got much quieter. ,,We're here," spoke the man. ,,U.A. is just a bit further, you can make it alone from here. Remember especially who you are. Toga, you're a journalist coming for the requested interview about students' safety. You are supposed to wait by the gate and some faculty member will come get you at the time we agreed on. No stabbing, fangirling, stalking, waving around your knife and all that. Take notes like a real journalist would, delay them for as long as possible and act as a normal, sane person." Chara felt something brush against them as Mr. Compress took the other marble out and decompressed it into Toga.

  
,,Finally," she cried and cracked her neck. ,,I think my spine is destroyed. Do I look good? Is my make-up fine?"

  
,,It doesn't matter whether it is or isn't, no one is going to see you in this body."

  
,,Hmpfff, damn you, grumpy old man. Whatever. Okay, here I go!" Loud sipping and sloshing followed. When it stopped and Toga spoke again, her sweet voice was replaced by a deeper one. ,,So?"

  
,,Perfect. Here's your notebook and pen, the journalist license is on your jacket. Remember the plan and good luck."

  
,,Thanks! Bye, Cha-chan! See you all later~" And she was gone.

  
,,Great. Your turn, Chara-san. Your name is, as you hopefully remember, Uraraka Ochako. You're fifteen, a hero course student in class 1-A and your Quirk allows you to neutralize gravity. You know all you need to. Be quick, unsuspicious and dodge the real Uraraka. Most of the students arrive in thirty minutes, therefore you should be safe, but be cautious nonetheless. I'm going to leave you here. The person working with us will pick you up, carry you inside and leave you in the restrooms. I'll decompress you in ten minutes. Good luck to you too."

Something brushed against Chara for the second time and placed them on the cool ground, before hurried footsteps disappeared. And there they were, helpless, rolling around on the rough ground, seeing nothing but green, green, green. They hated it. Luckily they didn't have to suffer for long, since another footsteps soon appeared. The person picked them up, mumbled something and started walking. They must've been a student, since the voice sounded pretty young, even though they didn't catch what was said. Slowly other young voices appeared, but not too many of them, because it was still early. None of them paid attention to the traitor in their midst, minding their own business or just not caring. Chara got a bit anxious, since the League told them about U.A.'s security system, its sensors not allowing anyone without ID on the school grounds, but apparently it didn't work on lifeless stones. Few minutes later they felt the air get colder, which meant that they must've been in the main building. Everything was going smoothly so far. Their partner in crime went up a few floors and then slowed down.

  
The final destination was very close. The mysterious person picked up the pace and ran in what must've been the restroom because of the typical smell. They put the marble in an unoccupied stall, closed the door and quickly left. Their job was done...while Chara's just started. Soon they felt the coldness around them shift, ease and slowly disappear. Then they could finally see again. Gray stall doors usually don't make people happy, but in this case it did. The demon took a second to catch their breath, before opening the door and coming over to the mirrors. They stared in it for a while, watching their reflection, which looked like a completely different person thanks to Magne's magic. Much less villain-y then before. They huffed, straightened the ~~ir~~ uniform and put on the same smile as the girl on the photo had.

,,Hello! My name is Uraraka Ochako, and I like to have fun!"


	20. Curse you, Google Maps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solving some problems during the mission.
> 
> Since this is chapter 20, it's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy and don't be like the Symbol of Peace - don't trust beans with chilli!

# Curse you, Google Maps!

For the best hero school in the country, the restrooms weren't as fancy as Chara hoped. Yes, there was everything a person could need - toilets, modern-styled sinks, mirrors big enough for an unfortunate Alice to climb in and stainless floor... but they _really_ wanted to try that heated toilet seat they saw in an ad. They'll just have to put it on their bucket list. Well, time for the mission! First, they needed to find out on which floor they were, since they didn't know where their mysterious coworker dropped them off. The demon tip toed to the exit leading out of the restroom, listened for a while and then looked out, into the hallway. Empty. How very convenient. They walked out, this time more relaxed, and made a beeline for the window. Clear sky with shining sun gave them a nice view out, and damn, they were high. Why did the traitor have to drop them off here again? Maybe they couldn't find a restroom without prying eyes, who knows how many people were in the school. Oh well, time for hide and seek.

,,Teacher's lounge, teachers' lounge, where are you?"

They took off their backpack, opened it and started to dig through it. Everything for their mission was there, all the notes, instructions, schemes and maps. Ah, maps! Chara pulled the papers out. The stack was quite heavy, since the U.A: area was really big and the main building itself had ton of floors. They looked out of the window again and tried counting the levels. It looked like they were on the sixth floor. The person who carried them there must've been really fast, or maybe was just used to climbing.

_Okay, the staircase should be just up ahead. Shit, which floor was the lounge on? Second. Fine. Good._

Goddammit, they really hated schools. The stairs were luckily just where they were supposed to be. The steps were unnaturally wide though, it looked like they were made for giants. At least, if shit hits the fan, it will be easy to run on them. And then they encountered the first problem. The stairs leading from fifth floor to fourth were black, burnt, had explosion marks all over them and were also very blocked off by a yellow tape. The tape itself wouldn't be a problem, Chara could just slip under it and quickly run down without anyone noticing. No, the problem was the guy guarding them. He had blue hair, glasses and eyebrows so pointy that he could totally stab someone with them. He also looked a bit like Ingenium, the hero they yoted out of existence, but that was probably just a coincidence. The student noticed them soon, immediately straightened his posture and started cutting the air in front of him with his arms.

,,Ah, Uraraka! Good morning. You usually arrive later, did you come sooner to study for some extra time?"

  
 _Oh fuck, he knows me- well, her. What now? Okay, don't be suspicious._ ,,Um, yeah. That's exactly why I'm here. Sorry, I really need-"

  
The guy waved his arms around even more furiously while cutting them off, he looked a bit like a robot. ,,That's excellent! As your class president, I'm very proud of you. I'd love to accompany you, but-" He blocked their path when they tried to subtly sneak around him towards the staircase. ,,-I can't leave this place. You see, some Support Course students were testing their robots' movement in the halls, but unfortunately few of them collided on this staircase, exploded and damaged it, making it unsafe to use it. I volunteered for guarding its upper end and I'm very honored that the school trusts me with such an important task. Anyway, I can't let you pass, it's too dangerous. I though there was a notice put up near the main entrance, didn't you read it?"

  
,,No- I mean, I did, but I... forgot about it?" _Don'tbesuspicious, don'tbesuspicious..._

  
He watched them silently for few seconds before his face brightened. ,,Oh, you must've forgotten because you are nervous about today's English test, right?" A nod encouraged him to continue. ,,That's perfectly normal, don't worry about it, Uraraka-san! I'm sure it's going to be okay, your last test ended up good, you can do it this time too. Well, I shouldn't keep you from studying. Please, use the other staircase down the hall on your right, that one should be perfectly safe, and good luck on your studying."

  
 _A chance to escape!_ ,,Yes, thank you. You're a great class president, good luck to you too." Huh, his way of speaking must've rubbbed off onto them. They exchanged a quick good bye with him and continued down the hallway he showed them. Stupid robots, they'll now have to find the right way again thanks to them.

They took out their trusty map again to verify the route, it's better to be sure than sorry. Track checked, obstacle avoided, so far so good. Chara picked up the speed a bit though, they weren't absolutely sure for how long Toga manages to distract the teachers, they should get their job done as soon as possible. Few minutes later they found the staircase (jeez, these hallways sure are long). This one was supposed to be further from the room than the one they wanted to use originally, just their luck. At least they were getting closer. The more they descended, the more people they met. Most of them were older students, heading up to their classrooms, but they met some dirty, stinking kids, who were giggling maniacally and were holding some metal objects in their hands. Those must've been the infamous Support Course students, they looked like the perfect material for your typical mad genius scientist. Oh, and there was a guy their age too with gravity-defying purple hair, strange eyes and Gucci eyebags! They met on the last floor, he was heading up and glared at Chara with so much contempt that it shouldn't have been possible. Someone must have pissed in his morning soup. Looking back, the demon should've probably killed him.

  
Anyway, they stopped on the final floor, it was the one they needed. They couldn't check their map, because there were to many people around, it would look weird, so they took their guess and headed that way. As they went and passed more students, some of them said hi to them. It was just a simple greeting, but it still startled them every time, since they immediately thought that someone reconized them as the not-real Uraraka. It didn't happend though, they were just paranoid. Anyway, long story short, soon they stopped where the teachers' lounge was supposed to be, and it wasn't there. There was just the school laboratory. Of fucking course. Chara looked around for the room, and after not finding it pulled out their map for the third (or fourth) time. Fuck safety, this was an emergency. They scanned the paper three times and it always ended the same - the teacher's lounge seemingly disappeared.

_Frick. What now? Where is it? It's supposed to be here! Stupid maps! Where, where, where? How much time do I have? Should I go to the faculty room instead or look around? What would be quicker? Shit, what if the teachers are coming back already? Why isn't it heeeeeere! Labs, stupid labs, no one needs labs, they should be on the first floor, why are they- Wait._

They rushed to the window and one glance out confirmed their suspicions.

_Of course I'm on the first floor, I counted wrong earlier. It's fine, I'm just stupid._

And so the demon rushed back to the staircase they came from, not caring about the weird looks the other students were giving them when they ran past them. They climbed the stairs in a record time. That was probably why the purple-haired guy earlier was coming up instead of staying on the supposed second floor, where all the classrooms for newest students were. They should've noticed it earlier. Soon they were sprinting through the corridor, dodging students and finally, _finally_ coming to a stop after sliding the last few meters. The door with a big _TEACHERS' LOUNGE_ written on it in golden letters. Hallelujah, THANK you. They catched their breath, waved the folded paper in front of the random surprised student who was looking at them, muttered a quick ,,Homework." and slipped in, the door was fortunately unlocked.  
  


A soft click cut the rest of the world away. They were there, alone, in THE room. The plan was finally coming to an end! If the papers they needed were there and not in the faculty room, of course. It was much quieter here without all those annoying students. Speaking about them, Chara wondered why they haven't had the urge to kill someone in this school, since crowds tend to affect them like that. Maybe it was because they weren't acting like themselves, because they had to play their part perfectly and got caught up in it? Anyway, the informations, yes. They looked around the room. A big table in the middle, buried under stacks of colorful papers, mugs - sometimes still filled with coffee, pencils and half-eaten McDonallds was guarded by many chairs. On one side of the room were two sofas, while on the opposite a large bookcase. They started walking around the table, playing with the paper in their hands. Luckily there weren't any cameras, since the teacher's lounge was also a place for the faculty to relax or unwind a bit, and the principal probably didn't want to disrupt their privacy.

  
The sheets were supposed to be in a dark-blue plastic folder, so they looked for that, but since blue was one of U.A.'s main colors, there wasn't just one folder coloured like that. Chara had to pick up each one of them and look in, which cost them a lot of time. And the lost time resulted in the teachers coming back. They heard their voices just as they opened a fourteenth folder and saw the headline they were looking for: **The Training Camp trip for classes 1-A and 1-B (CONFIDENTAL).** They flinched, quickly closed the folder, grabbed it, exchanged it for a fake one from their bag and slipped under the table to hide. The demon settled down just as the door opened (was that a yellow sleeping bag they were hiding behind?).

,,-and that's why Aizawa expelled all of his students last year!" That was a _really_ loud voice. And a gruff, tired one followed.

  
,,I think that _I_ should be the one telling _my_ story."

  
,,Don't think so, Eraser," answered a woman's voice. ,,You never give us the juicy details."

  
,,Maybe because I don't want to...?"

  
,,I live for the gossip! Oh, Maijima, I still haven't heard my yesterday report of _Hatsume: The Destroyer!_ What did she do? It's about the staircase, isn't it?!"  
  
  
A fourth voice joined in. ,,Please, don't ask, I'm still recovering from when she blew up her fifth door last week. They were made of steel. _Steel!_ I even asked for stronger ones! I should've never let her hold my notes. I'm not getting paid enough for this!"

  
,,Yep! You should've known better. Well, suffer now, it's your fault. Anyway... doesn't it smell here weird, or is it just me?"

Chara's eyes widened and they held their breath. It wasn't possible for them to _smell_ her, right? None of them should have the superpower needed to do so, there was no way-

The loud voice from the beginning answered. ,,I bet All Might farted, those beans with chilli we had earlier were really something, isn't that right, Toshi?"

  
 **,,Excuse me, Yamada, I did no such thing-"** Someone boomed from across the room.

  
The guy adressed as Maijima started cackling. ,,He's right, man, he's the Symbol of Peace, there is no way some beans would beat him. And change back already, Toshinori, no one can see you now."

  
,, **All ri-** All right." In the middle of that sentence the man's voice weakened. Huh.

  
,,Stop yelling, idiots, I get enough of that from Bakugo," told them the tired 'Aizawa' guy. ,,I still need my morning nap."

He started moving to the other side of the table and Chara immediately knew what he was looking for - the yellow sleeping bag they were hiding behind. Hoo boi. They really needed it, someone would spot them the moment they walked around the table without it! The man was just near the corner when the bell sounded. How very convenient. All the chatter in the room immediately stopped and someone sighed.

,,Damn that reporter, taking so long with that interview."

  
,,Hey, it was about the kids, that's a pretty hot topic now after the villain attacks. People should know that we're doing everything we can to keep our students safe."

  
,,Looks like your nap will have to wait, Eraserhead. Come- **lets go!"**

Some more shuffling followed and the lounge was empty again. Chara could finally breathe normally again without worrying. That was some adrenaline they had there. They crawled out of their hiding place after few minutes, untangled from the sleeping bag and checked their folder. Good, they still had it and nothing has fallen out. Nice. They moved over to the door leading in the hallway, checked that no one was in it and ran for the staircase. They remembered the path they needed to take to get to the back exit from the maps, and were really excited to get away as far from this place as possible. They they were outside on the grounds and were running behind the trees to the main gate. Mr. Compress was there in his civilian outfit, waiting for them. He nodded at them, acknowledged their presence and readied himself. Chara kept running. And the moment they were jus inches from the security sensors hidden in the gate, Mr. Compress turned them into a marble. Their built-up momentum allowed the marble to roll through the gate safely, right into the man's hand, who then quickly left the area with the demon in his pocket.

_I really deserve some good ol' chocolate for that._


	21. Things get a bit darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with all those disappearing heroes?

# Things get a bit darker

Chara and Mr. Compress took a bus home (or at least as close to the HQ they could get). Both villains were chatting about random things, with Chara teasing their colleague about his totally-not-a-date-it-was-just-a-cinema-visit-that's-what-friends-do with the League's bartender and him laughing at the scream they let out earlier, when Magne was doing her make-up magic. Since it wasn't even time for lunch, the bus was pretty empty (it was still half-filled with people) for Tokyo's standarts, which made it easier to find a seat. That's what one of the passengers, an old man, immediately did. As soon as he was sitting comfortably, he pulled the newest newspaper from his bag and started reading it. However he didn't last long, because the vehicle's rocking made him fall asleep, he must've been really tired. Our duo didn't notice that he was sleeping (since there was no reason to pay attention to him) untill his newspapers fell out of his weakening grasp and fell on the floor, right next to their feet. Mr. Compress, being the gentleman he was, picked the object up and wanted to return it to its owner, however was stopped by his partner in crime.

,,Wait." They took the newspapers from his hands and found the headline that catched their eyes: **TURBO HERO: INGENIUM MISSING!** Ah, yes, finally someone noticed their hard work. Mr. Compress looked over their shoulder to see what they were reading and raised his eyebrow.

  
,,Ingenium?" He asked, surprised. ,,I cannot think of anyone who could possibly catch up to him, let alone make him disappear. Maybe he was off duty when it happened?"

  
Chara gave him wide smile. ,,Nope, he wasn't."

  
,,And how could you know that? Were you there?"

  
They pointed at a sentence under the picture of the lost hero. ,,See here? It says **'missing since Monday, XX.X.'**. Remember anything big happening around that day?"

  
,,Huh, that wasn't so long ago." The man thought about their words for a minute before his face brightened. ,,Wasn't it the day when you had that enormous fight with Dabi-kun?"

  
,,Yep."

  
,,You left for quite a long time after that. So _this_ is where you went, I have to pity the hero a bit. I remember I heard something about a locket?"

  
Chara's smile turned sour. ,,Yeah. _My_ locket. That bastart melted a piece of it, I doubt it can be fixed."

  
,,What was that locket to you, if you don't mind me asking? If you went so far because of one thing, it must've been something important."

  
,,...Yeah. It was. It meant everything to me. It was a gift from my dead brother." They still remembered when he gave it to them.

_They were playing in the Ruins that day, it was few weeks after the demon fell into the Underworld. Both of them were lying on the ground next to each other, dressed in yellow-green striped sweaters, surrounded by beautiful golden flowers, laughing and trying to catch the colourful leaves falling from top of Mt. Ebot, down the giant cave right into their arms. Chara used to love that spot, it was the only place in the Underworld where they could see the sun's shine. At one moment Asriel, their adopted brother stopped laughing and sat up._

  
_,,Chara?" He had an angelic soft, quiet voice, thanks to not using it much, since he was really socially awkward. At least untill he met them, he got better with their help._

  
_They looked on him with silent question in their eyes, while still lying. ,,Yeah?"_

  
_,,Remember how I told you that I had no friends till you appeared?"_

  
_,,You still have no friends but me."_

  
_He laughed softly and poked them in the stomach, knowing that they didn't mean to offend him in any way. ,,True, but we're working on that! Anyway. Mom told me some years ago, that when I find someone amazing, someone who will care for me with all their SOUL, that I should hold onto them and never let them go, because our friendship will be something very special. She also told me to give them something..."_

  
_,,What are you supposed to give them?"_

  
_,,This." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something red. It was an opened locket with a tiny photograph inside - a picture of them making flower crowns on the same spot they were now. Asriel let Chara look at it for a while, then closed it and revealed a crimson heart with the words BEST FRIEND written on it. ,,Chara, you're the amazing, caring person mum told me about. You're the one with whom I was able to form a special bond. You're my best friend. Please, take it." And he dropped the object into Chara's hands._

  
_The kid stared at it, shocked, looking back at their brother to see if he wasn't joking. However, since he wasn't laughing or anything and just watching them with a fond smile, it looked like he was serious. They gripped the locket tightly and held it against their chest, trying to swallow the lump forming in their throat. ,,Are... are you sure? I mean, it's not that you aren't my best friend, but Toriel gave it to YOU, and I don't want to take it from you-"_

  
_,,Yes, I am sure," he interrupted his ranting sibling, reached to his neck and showed them a second identical locket, previously hidden under his sweater. ,,Look, I have the same one. This way we'll never lose each other, because we'll be connected!"_

  
_,,Oh. Okay. Um, thanks. This is the first gift I ever got..."_

  
_,,I'm glad you like it! Wait... Chara, are you crying?"_

  
_,,No! Shut up, idiot, it's just... some cave dust that fell in my eye."_

  
_,,In both of them?"_

  
_,,Yes! I mean, no, but... Ugggh!"_

  
_,,Haha, you're happy, admit it!"_

  
_,,Over my dead body! I'm not! Wha- get back here you scumbag so I can strangle you with it!"_

  
_,,You'll have to catch me first!"_

That was all back then, when everything was normal. Before they fell sick. Before they died for the first time. Before they made Asriel absorb their SOUL, walk through the barrier with their dead body in his arms so they could see their favourite flowers for the last time. Before he got gravely injured, because he refused to fight back against those villagers that attacked him out of fear. Before he died too, because of their selfish desires. Before everything went to hell. Mr. Compress' voice snapped them out of their memories.

,,Oh! I'm sorry, Chara-san, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked. I believe that I underestand now why you were so angry."

  
,,It's... fine. I guess. What happened, happened. I still have to get back at that Idiot Toast somehow."

  
They rode in silence for a while, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them, before the man spoke again. ,,If you wanted help with your revenge... don't be afraid to ask me. I could compress Dabi into a marble and you could throw him off a building or something similar. It wouldn't kill him, but it would surely be quite a scare."

  
His partner in crime barked out a laugh. ,,Heh, thanks. Throwing someone somewhere sounds really nice. I'll make sure to ask you when the time comes." They somehow knew that Mr. Compress wasn't joking when he offered his help. It was an unexpected offer, but a nice one nonetheless. They felt a bit closer to one of their colleagues than before, again.

  
,,Anyway, back to the newspapers. I underestand your motivation behind your actions, but..." The villain was whispering now. ,,...maybe it would be wise to reveal Ingenium's location. Kiddnaping isn't the League's style, and having heroes on your tails won't be an enjoyable experience."

  
Chara looked at him confused. ,,Why would I kiddnap him? You think that he's still alive? Nah, man, he's making friends with worms now."

  
,,But the newspapers wrote nothing about him being dead." He looked at the papers again, only to confirm his words. ,,If he was, wouldn't someone find him already? I'm sorry if I sound blunt, but you don't look like the type of person to carefully hide the evidence of their work."

  
,,I'm really not that type of person. But... wait, how is that possible? The building we fought on was near the busy part of town, there was no way they would miss him."

  
,,Maybe he survived, got away and is now hidhing somewhere?"

  
,,There's now way. I pushed him off a damn tall building and threw my knife at him. It flew through his stomach, I _saw_ his corpse, bleeding on the ground. He couldn't have just got up and walk away with _those_ wounds."

  
,,But _where_ is his body then?"

  
,,Where? Good question, because I sure don't remember moving it."

  
The villains mulled the answer in their heads over and over again, but couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. Mr. Compress then sighed and moved over to the sleeping passsanger to return the newspapers, when he asked Chara one last question. ,,And your other works from this week? Are you sure you killed them too?"

  
The demon frowned. _Other works?_ Their mind briefly flashed back to the mass murder they commited the night they met Stain, but that didn't happened this week, it was pretty long ago. ,,What are you talking about?"

  
After hearing their confused voice, the man returned to the teenager's side and showed them the newspapers he didn't have enough time to return. On the next page were other small pictures of not-so-famous heroes, all with the similar sentence under them: **missing since**... They disappeared last or this week, just like Ingenium. ,,These. Isn't this _your_ doing?"

  
Now that they looked at the page more carefully, they noticed few photos of disappeared civilians too (even though they were much smaller then the pictures of heroes, since no one gives a flying fuck about normal boring people when you have more important guys to care about). ,,No. I never met any of them."

  
Mr. Compress finally returned the papers and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. ,,Someone is mass kiddnaping our neighbours. Not just heroes, but the civillians also. There is about 30 photographs of missing people. That's... unusual."

  
,,Aren't you supposed to be happy? I thought that heroes are your enemies. You know what everyone says, enemy of my enemy is my friend."

  
,,Yes, heroes _are_ my enemies, but the civillians... Normal, innocent people were never Stain's targets. There is something very wrong here. I do not wish to be associated, nor have an ally in a monster like this. Why are they even doing this?"

  
,,Hmm. Maybe you're right. After all... _who knows what they're doing to their victims?"_


	22. Let's go camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of preparations, fluff, accidental adoptions and All for Dad.

# Let's go camping!

Few days passed by. The League's base was bustling for the entire time, filled with voices, people running from one side of the HQ to another, and fighting. Since the moment Chara, Mr. Compress and Toga returned from their mission with the needed informations, dull life of Japan's most wanted villains took a more interesting turn. It started with Shigaraki finally emerging from his gamer cave of a room after three days of staying there without any interactions with any of them and scaring them half to death during breakfast.

,,Eat faster, stupid NPCs, we're going camping."

  
After a while of catching their breaths and calming their hearts (what, it was a really unexpected jumpscare) was Muscular the first to react. ,,We the fuck now?"

  
,,Camping, dumbass. And it's not _we,_ but _you_. I'm not going anywhere."

  
,, **The hell? How's that fair?!** Yay, I love camping!" Twice and his other personality couldn't hold their excitement.

  
,,I won't be needed there. Stapleface will lead you instead."

  
,,Huh?" Came a reply from a corner next to the cursed TV. ,,Wait, I thought you were already rotting in that prison of yours you call a bedroom. You're alive?"

  
,,No. I'm dead and you're soon going to be too, if you don't hurry the fuck up. There's lot of work needed to be done."

  
A chorus of ,,Yessir!" answered him, and that's how the busiest week of their lives started.  
  


* * *

  
In an hour all members of the League of Villains were gathered around the cursed TV, with Dabi and Chara sitting as far from each other as it was possible while having a silent staring contest from time to time (no, they still didn't talk things out). The cursed TV had the _AUDIO ONLY_ channel on, AKA the All for One hotline. The man himself wasn't speaking, only listening for now, for which was Chara very thankful, since his voice still kind of unsettled them. ~~It reminded them of Gaster.~~ He was there likely for supervision or to make sure the plan was foolfroof. Bad Touch Man seemed more at ease with his precious Sensei present anyway.

,,Okay, losers, let's do this. So, this is what we're gonna do. In a week the U.A. brats are going to a training camp. If the informations in the folder were correct, then there're going to be only two teachers and four pro heroes. The trip is supposed to be a secret one thanks to my beautiful attack in the USJ, so no one but these adults and the principal, Nedzu, knows where the NPCs are going. The training camp is deep in the woods, far from any civilisation, which makes it easy to attack, because backup doesn't have a chance to get there on time. I've already made a rough plan for you, you're free to look at it, but I yet have to perfectly complete it. Questions?"

  
Magne was the first one to ask. ,,How many people are going to be there?"

  
,,Both classes 1-A and 1-B are coming, their teachers, the pro heroes I talked about and one little brat that's living with them. That should be about 47 people." Even though it was a just a guess, it was a crazily accurate one. And also a perfect one, since 47 really was the number of people meeting in the training camp.

  
,,And the heroes?"

  
,,Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, I've already had the pleasure to personally meet him. His Quirk allows him to erase other people's Quirks as long as he's looking at them. Blinking makes the effect go away. Then there's 1-B's homeroom teacher, Vlad King, he can control his own blood. And finally the owners of the training camp, the hero team Wild Wild Pussycats-" Chara nearly choked on their sandwich and started laughing. ,,Shut up. There're four people in the team – Tiger, who can strech his body; Mandalay, a telepath; Pixie Bob, an earth controller and Ragdoll, she can locate and track up to hundred people. This one’s gonna be the most problematic, she could watch our every movement once she notices that something’s wrong. We’re going to have to take care of her first.“

  
,,But how are we going to do that? I watched a video of the Pussycats once, they can totally kick our asses. And when you add the U.A. shits and teachers, we have no chance,“ said Mustard, already preparing himself for the upcoming defeat and choosing a fitting place for his own grave.

  
,,That’s why we won’t attack them all at once. We’ll separate them during one of their nightly activities. They’re going to be wandering the forest in small groups, about two or three people each, so it should be possible to beat them as long as we don‘t allow them to meet and regroup. We’ll draw the heroes away one by one using my new strategy called the _‘Get help‘_ tactic, I'll explain later. Then we'll use Kurogiri's Quirk to open a portal right under their feet, they'll fall through and we'll end them. I'm not risking a head-to-head fight with everyone at once after last time, call me a coward, but all heroes always have one hell of a luck, stupid cheaters."

  
,,That sounds good, I guess," mused Spinner. ,,But how many of us _is_ coming?"

  
,,Every single one of you but me and Kurogiri, we'll stay here and manage everything. That's 10 people. 12 when Twice uses his Quirk."

  
,,12 people against 47?" Freaked out said villain. **,,We'll kick their asses all the way to Hell!"**

  
,,Exactly. I appreciate your enthusiasm, Twice."

  
,,I'm not ethusiastic! **That's the bloodlust, fucker!** "

  
,,Actually," came from the cursed TV after the big boss finally decided to be useful. ,,the odds aren't as much in our favour as we'd like them to be, Tomura. Are you sure you don't want some Nomus to come with you? I'm sure Doctor could prepare at least some weaker ones for you." His voice sounded a bit... concerned? Though it was hard to tell over that annoying sound of static.

  
,,Who are those _'Nomu'_ and _'Doctor'_ guys?" Asked Chara before anyone could answer him. Shigaraki gave them a quick glare.

  
,,Nomus are minibosses, mindless zombies we sometimes bring to our missions as backup. The Doctor is the one creating them," he explained quickly and focused back on the TV. ,,And yes, I'm sure. They aren't really capable of being quiet and I want this quest to be as stealthy as possible. You actually gave me the idea after we watched that report of your work, brat."

  
,,Thanks. What's the reward?"

  
,,You get to live another day, you're welcome. What do you think about the plan, Sensei?"

  
,,I approve. You put a lot of work into this, plus you are being patient enough to slowly but surely get to the finish line, just like I adviced you to do. I am proud of you."

  
Bad Touch Man shuffled his feet awkwardly as a hint of smile appeared on his face behind the dead hand. ,,Thanks, da-" Oh shoot. ,,-aaaaaaa-" His face went pale (even more than his usual), as he frantically looked around for a way to get out of this mess. ,,-aaaaaaaa-" Finally his eyes settled on Moonfish. ,,-aaaamn, Moonfish, that's a cool shirt."

_Smooth motherfucker._

Everyone went quiet and stared at their leader, who turned into an embarassed mess and started furiously scratching on his neck. ,,Flesh," answered Moonfish after a while. I guess he was thanking him?

  
,,Oh," said AfO finally, a smile hidden in his voice. ,,you're welcome, son."

  
That finally seemed to break the blue-haired man and turn him into a tomato. Mr. Too Hot To Handle then started wheezing in his edgy corner, he wasn't even trying to hide it. Toga giggled, Magne cooed and Muscular started straight up laughing. ,,I never though the leader of the League of Villains was a daddy's boy," he managed to choke out between his furious roars of laughter. Said leader turned to glare at him, but the effect was weakened by Toga, who appeared right behind him and hugged him.

  
,,Awww, that's adorable! It's so cute I'm starting to melt. I want a dad toooo! Wanna share your dad, To-chan?"

  
,,Fuck off, get your own!" Came a growl as a reply.

  
The rest of the day was spent with All for One unofficially adopting almost every member of the League, Tomura trying to kill Toga, Muscular still laughing his ass off, Dabi stalking everyone from his edgy corner and Mustard with Chara chanting _'All for Dad! All for Dad!'_ every time they saw Shigaraki.

* * *

_**BONUS FLUFF (because I can):** _

It was Saturday, evening, few days before the camping mission was going to start. It was raining heavilly since early morning, which meant that everyone was hanging out together in the bar playing Monopoly or just watching, including Chara. The demon was sitting next to Mustard, watching Spinner wrestle with Moonfish, who was just chewing some of Ninja Lizard's game money, so they also noticed the boy gazing longingly at Toga for the entire time. They _had_ their suspicions that he maybe had a crush on her, but didn't want to mess with it, since it was none of their business. However when it became too annoying, they just gave up and nudged him a bit harder than they needed to.

,,Just ask her out already, dude."

  
He immediately blushed and furiously shaked his head. ,,No way! She was the first friend around my age I ever made. We've been through so much together and it worked just fine as us being friends. I don't want to lose her because of my own selfishness! I don't think she even _wants_ us to be something more, I doubt she thinks about me _that_ way. What if she's not into younger guys? What if she's not even into _guys?"_

  
Chara resisted the urge to hit him for being so stupid. ,,Look, I'm so fucking not good at this, so I'll just say it. You said you didn't want to lose her. Do you even _realize_ , that we're going to storm a hero camp in a few days, and that there's a chance that some of us may not make it? I'm not saying that we have to _die_ , if you or her get arrested, you'll probably never see each other ever again, or at least not for a long time. If you don't tell her soon, you might never get the chance." Their heart painfully squeezed a bit when they though about their own love life. Maybe if they said it...

  
Mustard watched them with wide eyes before curling a bit into himself. ,,You didn't have to be that harsh," he grumbled and blew some hair that fell into his face away.

  
,,I know _only_ how to be harsh, take it or leave it."

  
The boy went quiet for a while, thinking. ,,If I don't do it and something happens... You're right, I would never forgive myself. But if I do it and she won't feel the same, I don't think that I could take it." He looked at Toga, sitting across the room, and sighed. ,,I just... She's so... I'm scared, okay? There are those _'what ifs'_ flying in my head and I can't stop thinking about them. I'm too much of a coward to confess to the love of my life."

  
,,Mayyybe you're a bit dramatic over there, but fine. You're scared, that's normal. How 'bout you try to find out what she thinks about you? That should help you grow some balls."

  
Mustard raised his head a bit. ,,And how do I do that?"

  
,,I don't know, I've never done this either. You can, like, talk to her, try some physical affection or gifts, maybe go out with her... No? Nothing?"

  
,,That sounds... nice," he answered, almost surprised. ,,Well, it rains, so I can't go out with her nor go buy some gifts. Maybe I can ask for... a hug?"

_Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm doing this._

,,Yeah! Great! That sounds cool, so just go do it already you dumbass!"

  
,,Okay, okay! Stop pushing me, this is a delicate matter, I need to be careful..." Chara should've known that he was about to do something idiotic the moment he took a very, _very_ deep breath and opened his mouth. ,,HEY TOGA, WANNA CUDDLE?!"

  
They groaned and put their head in their hands. ,,Fucking hell."

  
The whole room went silent and Mustard looked like he wished for the earth to swallow him whole. However, few seconds later everyone started talking/wrestling/minding their own bussiness again and the blonde girl grinned. ,,Of course! Come here, you _baka_ , took you long enough." Chara has never seen anyone crawl so fast as Mustard did at that time. At least when they looked up few minutes later and saw Toga koala-hugging her friend (?), who looked like he might burst from happines, and squealing about how _'cute'_ and _'soft'_ he was, they knew that their job was succesfully done. Too bad that they left later and missed the quick goodnight kiss Toga pressed into Mustard's hair, before running out of the room. You couldn't find a happier 15-year old boy in the whole world at that moment.


	23. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big forest, no hope for help and scared kids. Reminds me of Hunger Games. Or Slenderman's forest.

# Into the woods

Time flew impossibly quickly, and before Chara knew it, it was already evening - time for the infiltration. Even though the League was going to be fighting against a camp full of (aspiring) heroes, none of them were visibly nervous. Their emotions raged from burning hate to bubbling excitement, after all, if you want to be a villain, you need to have at least some screws loose. Currently they were all in the bar, waiting for Shigaraki to give the signal. All for Dad was also there, speaking to them through the cursed TV, wishing them good luck and offering words of encouragement. And then, as if being poked by something invisible, Bad Touch Man twitched, abruptly raised his head and looked at Kurogiri, or Mamagiri, as he was being called now thanks to his parental nature.

,,Now. The traitor's signal. They are leaving for their nightly activity. Kurogiri, gate."

  
The misty bartender did as he was told and nodded with a soft ,,Be careful." Mr. Compress looked at him as if his heart melted, swiftly walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. They must've told something to each other, but Chara was too far from them to hear anything. Finally, the group, A.K.A. The Vanguard Action Squad (shut up, it's a cool name), stepped through the portal to the other side.

Teleporting sounds cool, but it isn't when you've just eaten and were now fighting the sandwich which decided to come out the same way it came in. Luckily, Chara was stronger than their food and made it return to their stomach. Yum. A sharp gust of wind interrupted their inner battle. They glanced up and looked around. The Squad was standing on a high rock, overlooking the forest around them and something small in the distance, that must've been the main building. Everything but that one place was dark, slightly basking in the Moon's silver light, creating the perfect place for hiding and kidnapping. Something crunched behind them, and when the villains turned around, they saw that Shigaraki stepped through the gate with them.

,,Don't look at me so hopefully, stupid NPCs, I just came to tell Stapleface over there to not screw this up."

  
,,Sheesh, thanks, boss. What would I do without you." Aaand the award for the best sarcasm goes to... this guy!

  
,,Exactly. Don't let me down, don't blow your cover, kill especially that one cat, bring me Bakugo and come back alive, all of you. If you get caught, I'm gonna break into Tartarus and kill you myself. Am I clear?"

_He cares! Adorable._

,,Crystal, Handyman. Save some booze for me."

  
,,Whatever." The blue-haired man looked each member of The Squad dead in the eyes, turned around on his heel and in a second he was gone, along with the portal.

  
,,Okay, so that's it. We're stuck here. I was considering giving you a speech or some shit, but boss said everything I wanted to, so there's no use in doing it again. You know what to do. Mustard, Toga, Chara and Magne with me, everyone else go get ready on your positions. Twice, make us a Toga. Let's kick their sorry asses." Twice did as he was told, and soon there were two blonde schoolgirls standing next to each other. Mr. Too Hot To Handle motioned for them to follow and they all slided down the rock without looking back, like all the main characters always do when somethig behind them explodes. Well, the slow motion was missing, but something blowing up was entirely possible, considering who was their final target.

Firstly, they needed to take care of the human-searching woman. Ragdoll was competely separated from the rest of her team and put in a remote place to serve as a checkpoint of some kind to make sure that the students don't get lost on their way or wander off too far away. That was very convenient, since separating her from the others without raising suspicion would be very problematic. More dangerous were the students, since one class was tasked with hiding around the route and scaring the other one to 'test their courage'. Therefore the villains didn't know where exactly the students were hiding and the risk of just tripping over one was very high. That's why Dabi bringed Mustard with them, his gas Quirk produced a mist with strong sleeping effects, perfect for taking out enemies quietly. One of the disadvantages was, that the gas was pinkish and could be seen from pretty far away, that's why Tomura decided against just straight up flooding the entire camp with it. When they got close to the area where the students were supposed to be, the Dabisquad stopped.

,,We're close," said the fire wielder quietly. ,,Put your gas masks on, don't talk for fuck's sake and look around for the kids. If one of them spots us, we're done, so stop them however you want. Chara, you go first. You look the least suspicious of us, it should give you some extra time to take out the brats if needed. The rest of you look for Ragdoll's checkpoint. Go."

The squad splitted up a bit to cover more ground and started to sneak forward with various levels of succesfulness. Dabi's dark coat and hair allowed him to hide more easily. Magne was calm and composed, managing to move with her giant magnet without making much nose, while both of the Togas were buzzing with energy and looked like they were trying very hard to not start jumping excitedly. Mustard with his black uniform and helmet was practically merging into shadows and trees, he probably had the biggest advantage. Chara's attempt was roughly in the middle, not as sneaky as the emo duo, but not as visible as Togas. So far they haven't met any students. Maybe it was because they probably weren't allowed to hide too close to the checkpoint, so the station could be found easier. How very convenient. They should've equipped themselves with some night vision glasses or something though, because it was dark as hell in the woods.

  
Soon they got close to the road. The Dabisquad hid behind nearby trees and watched a green-haired pro hero in front of them, sitting behind a table with an electrical lantern turned on. The villains listened closely for a while, searching for any sign of approaching students and found none. Mustard nodded and slowly crept forward to Ragdoll. Occational screams, which could be heard from the forest as someone got jumpscared helped him hide his presence. The woman didn't suspect a thing. He produced a small amount of sleeping gas, sent it and watched as the wind brought it straight to Ragdoll. She breathed it in once, twice and was out. Mustard caught her before she could hit the ground and make some unwanted noise. Magne then activated her Quirk and pulled both of them back to her. The whole team instantly gathered around the knocked out hero.

  
,,Is she dead? Is she dead? Can I stab her?" Asked both of the Togas happily at the same time. Chara could underestand their question, they shared the same passion after all.

  
,,No. Fake Toga, take the blood already before I go insane because of you both." Looks like even Idiot Toasts can go insane.

  
One of the girls stepped forward and kneeled behind the hero with a pout. ,,I'm not fake, you meanie! You're lucky that I have this cute cat to play with, or else it would've been you." She took one of big injections connected to a glass container on her back, jabbed it into Ragdoll's arm and let it collect her blood. Then the villain drinked the collected liquid and turned into a carbon copy of the woman. The transformation was pretty disgusting, it looked like her body slowly melted and rebuilded itself into another form, but hey, if it works, it works. ,,Tadaaa~! How do I look?"

  
,,Beautiful," breathed out Mustard, impressed, before starting to panic a bit. ,,I mean, like, in a you're-a-perfect-copy-of-another-person way! Not like-" His rant was thankfully ended by the real Toga smacking his head, which turned his attention to her. ,,You're beautiful!"

  
,,I though that you'll never say that," she squeaked and kissed him on the cheek.

  
However Magne gently pushed them away from each other. ,,Not now, kids, wait for when we're back home, we have a mission here." Then she turned to the fake Toga and smiled at her. ,,Okay, sweetie, go replace the poor hero before someone comes back. And the rest of us should go." They parted ways and left the area with a fake Ragdoll waving them goodbye.

  
They walked for a while before stopping, as Dabi pulled out his phone and called someone. ,,Heya boss, we got her. Tell your papa that we're ready." What answered him was probably a string of curses, but after a minute of silence Ragdoll's chest began to glow and a ball flew out of it. Chara thought that it was her soul, but was proven wrong by the man's next words. The ball flew into his chest. He winced, closed his eyes and frowned a bit like he was in pain, but soon it stopped. When he opened them again, they had a slight tint of green in them, turning the original turquoise color a shade greener. ,,Thanks. So I have two Quirks now?" Shigaraki was saying something to him again, probably explaining what was going on. ,,Yeah. Fine. We'll off her and send her to you. Yeah. See ya." He ended the phone call and was getting immediately questioned.

  
,,Two Quirks? What? You have what now?" Interrogated him Mustard without giving him a chance to respond.

  
,,Yeah. AfO gave me Ragdoll's Quirk, Search. We're going to find Bakugo with it later. Now, there should be a portal opening any time soon... Ah, there it is." A purple gate opened on the ground by his feet. ,,Great. We're gonna kill this cat and send her through this, Kurogiri's gonna dump her somewhere. Who wants a free kill?"

  
Toga was instantly standing next to him with her knife out, but Chara pushed her away. ,,My turn, pal. I'm itching to kill something, I haven't gotten the chance in the past few days." The blonde girl looked at Dabi with puppy eyes, but he just shrugged.

  
,,I don't care, someone just do it, I don't wanna get my coat dirty."

  
,,THANK you," said Chara, a bit annoyed because of having to speak to him, and let it all out by slicing the hero's neck few times with their one and only favourite knife. Her neck soon looked like a very red ladder, it was satisfying. They waited for the familiar rush of energy, meaning that they collected another bunch of EXP, before remembering that this world is fucked up and they weren't getting anything. Does it even know how hard they had to work for every single EXP? Those don't just grow on trees. With a sigh they stepped away from the now dead body and let Magne lower it into the portal. And then there was not a single evidence about some corpse being there. Mamagiri's gates truly were very useful. They wiped their knife on the grass and hid it. ,,What now? Do we really have to deal with the other heroes too? Can't we just take that explosive bitch and run?"

  
,,No. If we don't take them out now, they could come back and annoy us later. We don't necessarily have to fight the U.A. teachers. I mean, I really want to, but boss said that we shouldn't. Lemme just..." He closed his eyes again and concentrated. The other Dabisquad members felt something like a weak wave roll over them, but it was surely just because they were standing so close to the source. ,,Damn, this Quirk is really something. Not as cool as mine, of course, but still. I know where everyone in the forest is. Bakugo is in a group with another brat, they just left the starting place. The Pussycats are there with some students. That's fine, they'll be long gone when we get there and we'll have the heroes at our mercy. Make sure to use those legs, we can't be late."


	24. ...And on our way to the vet, we killed the cat, eyyyy ♩♫♪♬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, we killed three cats.
> 
> Hoi!  
> Huge thanks to kz3838 for reminding me about the locket thing (I'm gonna be honest, I totally forgot), you're my hero!  
> Huge thanks also to you guys for reading this and showing your support, it really keeps me going. You're all amazing!  
> Anyway, that's it just a quick rant and bit of appreciation. Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day!  
> -Thirteen

# ...And on our way to the vet, we killed the cat, eyyyy ♩♫♪♬

The trip all the way to the starting point was gruesome. It was long, the vegetation was very dense, there was absolutely no light because they couldn't risk getting caught and the forest itself must've had its own mind, because the number of roots they tripped over and thorny bushes which tore their clothes was totally illegal. This was one of the few times when Chara was jealous of the students - they had the option to use those big, clean, beautiful paths without anyone wanting to arrest them. The Dabisquad couldn't even walk together in a group, they had to sneak through the woods one by one, it felt like they were in a queue, waiting for their free portion of death. Magne was going first despite everyone's protests, so she could force her way through the bushes and branches and create some space for her partners in crime. Mustard was grumbling about how they should've bringed Muscular with them, since he would be perfect for this, but he had to agree with the tall woman that Muscular and his sadistic nature would endanger the part where they quietely took care of Ragdoll.

The last one in the line was Dabi. He insisted on going last earlier to keep an eye on everyone and guard their backs. Chara was a bit annoyed, seeing as they were walking just in front of him, but got over it, prioritizing the mission over their desire to snap his neck. However their calmness didn't last for long, because their colleague was being a dumbass. Even in the darkness he was somehow able to pinpoint the location of their neck and was staring at it. The. Entire. Time. They felt his cold eyes and the sharp gaze on their skin, they weren't even sure if he blinked at some point during the journey, because the unpleasant feeling didn't weaken even for one second. And if that wasn't enough, he also kept radiating this aura of uncomfortableness, tenseness and maybe just a tiny drop of nervousness. They clenched their teeth and tried to not pay attention to it, they really did, but even almost-immortal demons have their limits. They growled in annoyance and looked over their shoulder at him.

,,Jesus Christ, if you want something, just say it and stop fucking staring at me so weirdly," Chara whisper-shouted and immediately after that hissed, because they stopped watching the path in front of them and got hit by a branch. They kinda expected Mr. Too Hot To Handle to snap back at them or at least try to kill them, so they were very surprised when none of that happened.

  
,,Yeah, yeah, fine..." There was something soft in his voice, they didn't know what but they were very sure that he didn't normally speak like this. ,,So, uh... Mr. Compress told me about that locket of yours, like, what it meant to you. After he threatened to turn me into a marble and flush me down the toilet."

  
,,Oh." Well, that was unexpected. The demon was a little angry at the villain who betrayed their trust, but also couldn't help it and felt proud of him. They would certainly appreciate the view of one burnt asshole drowning in shit. ,,So?" If he was going to do what they thought he was going to do, they sure weren't planning on making it easier for him.

  
,,I'm... ugh, this is fucking... I'm sorry, okay?! There! I said it! I shouldn't have melted something so precious to you without knowing the whole story."

  
,,Stop screaming, Frankenstein." They haven't called him that for a long time. It felt good. ,,Now I'm probably supposed to say that it's fine, since you didn't know, but... I'm still really pissed and I'd gladly take Mr. Compress up on his offer. Though, now that I think about it, I would probably just kill you first. I mean, there is no way I can repair it now. If I still had that piece, I could glue it back or something, but I don't."

  
,,I can... try to get you a new one?"

  
They scoffed. ,,No stupid jewlery has the same value to me as this. If it was just the locket that was destroyed, I wouldn't be so mad, but you also burned a piece of the photograph that was inside. I don't think that you can fix _that_."

  
,,Can I make it up to you somehow?" Seeing him so fidgety and sounding so guilty wasn't something Chara was used to. They didn't even want to get used to it, it didn't feel right.

  
,,Why do you even _care_ so much? I doubt you would try so hard to make it up to someone, if you for example melted one of Toga's knives." The blonde girl glanced at them when she heard her name, but quickly went back to discussing her teammates with Mustard.

  
Dabi cracked his fingers (ew). ,,It's- It was from your brother."

  
,, _Dead_ brother. Yup. What does that have to do with anything?"

  
,,I have a brother too. _Brothers_. _Had_. Before I became a villain. I guess that I don't have them anymore, since I became a completely new person, with different name and life. I carry some gifts from them with me too, like a keychain and some other things. I'm just trying to say -fuck, I'm so not good at this- that these things are the only ties I have to them, I can't imagine what I would do if they were destroyed and that I feel like a dick because of it."

  
That... was long. And oh so sad. But underestandable. ,,Okay."

  
,,That's it? An 'Okay' is all I get after that speech?"

  
,,Yeah. You can't expect me to magically forgive you right here right now, it's going to take more than that. I mean, we're villains, we're experts at holding grudges, no? But..." _It's cute that you're trying_. They were really getting soft. An apology, an offer to do whatever it takes to make it up to them and stupid sympathy was all it took to stop them from immediately cutting ~~their frie~~ this asshole open like a pig. ,,...I guess I won't kill you today."

  
,,Good to know." A smirk was hidden in his voice, he was back to being the Idiot Toast Chara was used to. They turned their gaze back to the path in front of them. It may've been their imagination, but the atmosphere around them got less tense and maybe, just maybe, a tad warmer.

* * *

  
Lot of time passed when they finally got close to the starting spot. In reality it wasn't that long, but it sure felt like that for them. You can't even imagine how relieved the villains were when they reached the place where they were supposed to meet the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad, glanced through the trees and saw both their colleagues waiting for them in the shadows and the Pro Heroes chilling on the starting spot bit further, completely alone. The other half of the villains quietely moved closer to them, impatient to hear the news.

,,So? How did it go?" Asked Spinner after crushing Chara in big hug and not letting them go.

  
,,Perfectly, of course, you idiot," answered Dabi. ,,That cat's dead and replaced, I have her Quirk, no one saw anything. Did you scout the area?"

  
,,Yep! It's clear, no one's here but the Pros. Some kids passed by some time ago, but they are already far away. Will you check it?"

  
,,Nah, the heroes could feel it, I'm gonna trust you. How long ago did you see the brats?"

  
,,About... fifteen minutes? Something like that."

  
,,That gives us the same time to kill those cats and prepare for Bakugo. Let's go." The group moved closer to the Pussycats, making sure not to make any sound, which was pretty hard with all those branches and plants present. Nevertheless, they did it. The villains hid behind the trees and waited for commands. ,,Good, good. Everyone ready? Fine. Chara, can you- Spinner let them go already. _Thank you_. Chara, go on."

The plan was easy. Chara was supposed to take out as many heroes as they could from a safe distance. The Pros were trained and had quick reflexes, so it was absolutely possible that they may dodge the attacks, that's where the others would step in, preferably Magne, who would drag the heroes to them and Mustard, who would then make them fall asleep. Easy, right? Well, no. When the demon attacked, they _did_ get results. They _did_ hit someone - Mandalay, the telepath. Their strike went straight through her chest and heart, coming out with a bloody wave from her back, killing her. She was dead before she even hit the ground. And that's when all the plans flew straight out of the window thanks to one person - Muscular. His patience ran out the exact moment when Magne was starting to magnetize the heroes. He jumped out of his hiding spot, ran past Magne, causing her to lose her concentration and drop her magnet and attacked the heroes.

,,Muscular!" Yelled someone. ,,You fucking madman, get back here, you're going to-"

And that's when Moonfish also left the safety of the woods and joined the party. In a blink of an eye the clearing was pierced with long silver blades coming out of his mouth, while he was 20 meters (65,6 ft) above the ground. Just great. He didn't even hit anyone. Well, he would've, but one of the two remaining heroes, Tiger, stretched his arm and pushed the other one, Pixie Bob, away. She landed in front of the clearing and the blade which would've impaled her just grazed Tiger's arm, to whom was now running Muscular. There was nothing Magne and Mustard could do. The sharp blades would slice anyone pulled by her magnetization into pieces and Mustard couldn't use his Quirk, because none of the fighting villains wore their masks and if Moonfish fell with those blades out, everyone fighting would be cut into little noodles. And before anyone else could do something, suddenly there were some huge things that looked like dirt golems growing from the earth in front of them and attacking them. Well, shit.

  
Everyone started panicking. ,,Dabi! Grill them!!!"

  
,,I would set everything on fire and the U.A. shits could spot us!"

  
,,I'm sure they already did! Fuck- Moonfish, get down here right now!"

  
,,FLEEEEEEESH!!!!"

  
,,No! It crushed my favourite knife! Spinner, do something!!!"

  
,,I'm trying, but they just repair themselves!"

  
,,I'm afraid I can't get to them to compress them without getting myself killed!"

  
,, **Get the fucking blue cat, it's her Quirk!** No, don't!"

  
,,We can't, Moonfish could accidentally kill us, is he insane?!"

  
,,It doesn't matter, we all are!"

  
Luckily, Mr. Compress after a while of observing the battlefield, because he couldn't do much, got an idea. ,,Chara-san, cut Moonfish down! Mustard then should be able to reach him." They didn't wait for a single second. Their knife glew red again, few lines flew through the trees, taking pieces of the golems with them and cut into Moonfish's teeth blades. Time slowed down. The silver blades proudly stood, glinting in the moonlight tauntingly, but then, finally, they broke and Moonfish began to fall, whimpering. The now shortened blades coming from his mouth disappeared, Magne pulled him back to them, Mustard made him fall asleep and Mr. Compress turned the unconscious body into a green marble. Perfect example of teamwork.

  
Now that there were only the blades sticking from the ground left, Dabi called out to the villain-magician. ,,Hey Mister, throw me!" Compress understood. He also turned the leader of the Vanguard Action Squad into a marble and threw it with all his strength over the blades. It was just enough. The marble rolled a bit further, stopped behind the blade forest and turned back into the villain. He turned around and grinned. Pixie Bob, the blue hero who was still furiously summoning golems, was sitting near him with her back turned to him. She didn't notice the small flying marble before, and she didn't notice the blue fire burning behind her. When she did, she was screaming in pain as her body was devoured by the hungry flames, cremating her. Nothing but a pile of dust and her melted headset was left in her place. Also, half of the clearing was now burning. At least some of the blades malted, so it got easier to fight, which was good for the villain, but not as much for the last remaining hero.

  
Tiger, the final member of the Pussycats left alive, noticed the death of his teammate. He didn't see much, because he was still fighting Muscular and was also trying not to get impaled, but he still saw something and heard the screams. He roared, furious, ran around Muscular into the sea of blades, where the villain couldn't follow him because of his size and headed straight to the murderer of his friend, set on making him pay for everything. However the moment he stepped on the part of clearing which was not so much impaled by Moonfish's blades, something green flashed behind him and cut him in half. Spinner and his mega sword. Chara couldn't be more proud of their Big Bro at that moment. Ninja Lizard, covered in blood, glanced at Dabi and flashed him a smile. ,,You're welcome, stupid."

  
,,I had that under control," grumbled the burnt man, but secretly he was glad that someone had his back, even though he probably would've been able to defend himself anyway. Both of them met their teammates in the middle of the clearing. ,,Everyone alive? No missing limbs?" A chorus of _'yes and no'_ answered him. ,,Good." He looked at the clearing, one half of it burning, the other full of silver blades and realized that their stealth mission wasn' stealthy anymore. ,,Well. Fuck. Pick up the bodies, I guess. Compress, you take them with you, we'll give them to Kurogiri later. For now we need to get to Bakugo ASAP. Lemme check where he is..." A wave of weak pressure rolled over them again. ,,Mhm, got hi-" Suddenly he frowned, opened his eyes and looked towards the nearest part of the forest. ,,Behind that tree!"

  
And really, in the darkness something was. It was dark, black as void and the Squad only realized that it was a small person when they found their eyes and white hair. A student. Everyone quickly began to search in their memory for informations about this kid they read back at the base. ,,Shihai Kuroiro!" Realized Twice, helping everyone remember. This was the kid who had the ability to merge into anything dark and travel through it at great speed, which was currently the entire forest, since it was night. ,,Light!" He could run straight to the teachers and warn them! They needed light to interrupt his transformation. Fast.

  
And so Dabi did the first thing that came to his mind - shoot a giant jet of blue fire in the direction of the boy, setting everything but him on fire and lighting it. Now the entire clearing was burning. ,,Magne!"

  
The woman quickly dragged him to them through the flames and held him tightly, while Dabi lit fire on his palm and bringed it very close to the boy's face, both to make some light and to let the prisoner know who had the high ground. ,,What the fuck are you?"


	25. How to NOT kidnap kids for dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan - again.
> 
> Hoi!  
> My school is being closed due to the coronavirus for the next two weeks, so I'll have more free time. Prepare for possibly faster updates, I'll definitely try to update more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day (*^‿^*)  
> -Thirteen

# How to NOT kidnap kids for dummies

The white-haired kid didn't look very happy after hearing Dabi's comment, but was smart (or scared) enough to let it go. He was still pretty shaken up by the whole being caught and dragged through flames thing. His clothes was burned off at some places and the burns on his arms looked painful, but he did not let out a sound apart from some gasps and heavy breathing. Muscular, who finally joined the Squad after getting out of the labyrinth of blades, gripped the student's hair and pulled his head up.

,,How the fuck did you find us?!"

  
Big Sis Magne thankfully didn't like how he treated the hostage and swatted his hand away. The boy looked surprised and a bit thankful for a second before remembering that she, too, was a villain, so he focused on answering the question. ,,I-It was an a-accident," he said, stuttering, trying not to give up to his panic.

  
,,Give us more details, please... Kuroiro, was it?" Asked Mr. Compress.

  
,,Y-Yeah, um... I-It was really just an accident, I had no idea you were here, I s-swear! I-I just wanted to tell th-the Pussycats that I was going back to the main building, s-so they wouldn't worry..."

  
,,And may I ask why were you even going back?"

  
,,I w-was cold, so I went to get a-a jacket... W-What are you going to d-do with me?"

  
Everyone looked at Dabi, who was lighting fires all around them to eliminate as many shadows as possible. ,,Welp, that's a good question. I mean, there are only two options - we kill you or take you with us."

  
,,C-Can't you just kn-knock me out or s-something?"

  
,,Nope, can't take any chances. You're a pretty slippery bastard."

  
,,O-Oh."

  
The villain looked at his teammates. ,,I vote for not killing him. Aye or nay?"

  
The others voted too, with majority of them picking the 'Aye' option for various reasons. Some thought that killing this kid wasn't necessary, some prefered to bring him back to the HQ as a hostage and maybe try to get him to join the dark side too and Toga just wanted someone to play with. The only ones who voted 'Nay' were Chara (they believed that saving cowards was useless, plus they really wanted to poke someone with their knife) and Muscular. ,,Why the fuck would you let him live?! He saw everything, he's a weakling and he could escape any time," he protested.

  
Spinner glared at him. ,,Because we're not murdering an innocent kid!" Bless his pure soul, too good for this world.

  
,,He saw everything!"

  
,,So did you!"

  
,,I'm your ally!"

  
,,You certainly weren't acting like one few minutes ago!"

And suddenly they were arguing while trying to drag the boy to them, almost ripping him apart in the process. The others joined the heated debate too, giving Muscular shit for what he did or trying to get him to let go of the kid. Eventually it got so far that all of them pulled their weapons out and/or readied their Quirks, completely forgetting about their mission. Everyone was yelling. It was bad. If the imaginary wall keeping them from attacking each other broke, the fight would end up horribly. It would be a massacre. They were all villains, most of them also murderers, they were not afraid to fight dirty, draw some blood and chop off a few limbs. The only one who kept a cool head was, ironically, Dabi. Maybe Shigaraki knew what he was doing when he picked him. He jumped right between Muscular and Spinner, ripped the white-haired student out of their grasps, stood in front of him and lit a big fireball as a warning. It worked.

,,Shut up, dumbasses. All of you," he said, glaring at them. ,,If we fight now, we'll fuck the mission up even more. The thing with the Pussycats was enough, we don't need to make an even bigger mess. Honestly, I wouldn't be fucking surprised _at all_ if the U.A. shits didn't notice that something happened. We need to go. _Now._ Muscular, stop screwing everything up and _listen to my commands._ We're going to have a long chat when we get back and boss will _definitely_ hear about what happened here, which was mostly your fault. I'm gonna call boss now and ask him to open a portal for this little guy. Mustard, you make him fall asleep. We just need to get him away now, we can deal with him propertly later."

  
The whole group started swiftly moving to the second path leading out of the clearing, it was where the students, and most importantly Bakugo, will be returning. Chara slowed down a bit till they were walking next to Mr. Compress. ,,How does Kurogiri even know where to open those portals?" It was bugging them for a while now, since they remember hearing something about how the purple bartender needs to know the exact location to place his gates.

  
Compress reached into the pocket of his long red coat and pulled out a small, hemispherical thing. ,,Thanks to this, Chara-san."

  
,,What is it?" They never saw something like this before, or at least they don't remember seeing it in the Underworld.

  
,,A tracker. Its signal shows Kurogiri and young boss exactly where we are. Dabi-kun has the other one, since, as you remember, we were split into two groups before. It's a useful thing, if I say so myself."

  
,,Yeah." Wonders of technology. They watched the leader of the Squad trying to fish a phone out of his pocket while trying not to burn it, because he still had to make light. At least the others tried to help and turned on the flashlight in their phones. It wasn't much, but it still helped. ,,Hm, that reminds me, I finally talked to Idiot Toast over there."

  
,,Oh?" Asked Mr. Compress, quite surprised. ,,And how did it go? It must've went pretty well, seeing as he is still alive and unharmed."

  
,,I wouldn't say it went well, but... we sorted some things out and he apologized. I guess that I don't want to kill him every time we meet anymore."

But then shit hit the fan. After Dabi finally found his phone, he motioned for Mustard to knock out their hostage. They were already walking on the path through the forest by that time and the U.A. student took his chance. Light from the phone flashlights was much weaker than the blue fire, which allowed him to use his Quirk. He waited for Mustard to be in his range and merged into his black uniform. It caught everyone by surprise. Then Mustard started moving, tripping over his own feet as an invisble force dragged him towards the trees, which were only bit further. Most of the villains couldn't do anything to stop him, because if they attacked, they would hurt their own colleague instead. Mustard himself couldn't save himself with his power either, since he was pretty sure that uniforms don't have any respiratory system. When Magne sprung into action and pulled him to her, the kid they caught was already gone. A second under the thick branches and leaves was enough for him to escape. Now he could be anywhere in the forest and the villains had nothing.

,,Shit! I'm sorry!" Yelled Mustard when he was in control of his movements again. Magne patted him on the shoulder.

  
,,It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Are you okay?"

  
,,Yeah..."

  
Twice was freaking out. ,, **He's fucking gone!** That's amazing! **What now, huh, _leader_?!**"

  
Dabi didn't even got the chance to make his call. He slowly looked at Twice, then at Mustard, back at Twice and finally his eyes settled on Muscular. He used his new Quirk, Search, and then answered. ,,Bakugo and the other one are about a mile in front of us. That U.A. shadowy shit is probably running straight to his teachers, if he isn't already there. We took out Ragdoll, so they can't pinpoint our location. Mandalay is also dead, so they can't telepathically warn anyone, which buys us some time. We need to be quick. Mister, compress all of us but Muscular. Muscular, I'm giving you another chance here, don't fuck this up. Take Mister and run as fast as you can straight to Bakugo. Try to be quiet, but if you can't, that's fine, just be quick. We can't waste any time. We're gonna ambush them, knock them out and leave as fast as possible. Got it?"

  
Everyone nodded with newfound determination and Mr. Compress started to turn everyone into marbles. Chara was standing next to Toga, waiting for their turn, when they heard her pout. ,,I really wanted to play with that guy, but he escaped! I hope that this is just a dream."

  
,,If it's a dream, then this must be a nightmare," they answered, annoyed with how everything turned from being bad to being even worse. Things just couldn't go well, could they? However their 'bestie' hugged them.

  
,,Don't worry, Cha-chan! It _is_ a nightmare, but not for us. It's for them."

  
Chara felt the corner of their mouth turn upwards. ,,And we're going to make it hell one of a nightmare."


	26. Blowing things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Squad isn't as sneaky as they want to be.
> 
> Hoi!  
> Here we go, an early chapter as promised. Hope you like it!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day (´•ω•`) ♡  
> -Thirteen

# Blowing things up

What happened on the way to Bakugo was something Chara simply couldn't describe. They just had no idea. Everything they saw was green, everything they heard was the wind mixed with loud huffs and everything they felt were smooth, cold, round things - their teammates. Not much in the end, was it? How did they end up here, in someone's pocket, on their way to kidnap few kids? The demon's mind wandered back to their first day in Tokyo, more specifically into the cat café. What would've happened if they accepted Grandma Cat's offer and stayed with her? What would change? Would they still become a villain? Probably yes, after all, they were supposed to stay with her only for one night. That means they probably wouldn't meet Stain, seeing that soon after he died. They wouldn't meet the others either that night, maybe they would some time later though. It was pointless to think about it. If they really wanted to find out, they could always just go back, but they had no intention in doing that anytime soon. They were doing just fine in this timeline and wanted to find out what awaits the League in the future. Every single minute was thrilling, and it was going to get even better, since there was an explodo-bitch coming right up.

  
It wasn't long before they heard two new voices. They were quiet, so they must've been still pretty far away. Not for long though. Muscular ran for a bit longer, and then Chara felt him jump high in the air (at least they though he did, since they only felt the pressure). At the same time the two voices started shouting, Mr. Compress reached into his pocket, grabbed the marbles and threw them. The morphed villains transformed back into their original form mid-air. It was quite a surprise, and not a nice one. However, it gave them some time to compose themselves and get ready to spring right into action. Everyone drifted down together (almost colliding with some lost bird in the process), guns blazing, straight to the two poor students - one angry and blonde, the other with his hair coloured half white and half red (he looked like a pokéball). The heroic duo didn't had as much time to prepare as their enemies had, but they still quickly started fighting back, refusing to go down easily. As expected from the students of the best hero school in the entire country.

  
However there was only so much two kids could do when resisting a group of trained killers. Even though they worked together and guared each others back, so did the villains. Their powers were fascinating. Explosions were followed by ice and fire, succesfully keeping the Squad from getting too close for few minutes, but when Magne used her Quirk, it literally attracted them to her. And when Twice made a duplicate of Mustard, who then proceeded to team up with the original Mustard and together they produced a giant cloud of the sleeping gas, the fight was over. Even hero students can't hold their breath forever, and, unlike the villains, they didn't have any gas masks. In few seconds they were turned into two marbles in Mr. Compress' hand, not any different from all the others he made. The battle ended faster then the one with the Pussycats and without blades, thankfully. The Vanguard Action Squad stood in a cirle in the middle of the path, staring at each other, surprised by how smoothly the kiddnaping went (or as smoothly as a busted stealth mission could go).

,,Huh, that was pretty easy," said Chara what everyone was thinking.

  
,,You're gonna jinx it, Cha-chan!" Squealed Toga, looking a bit like she _wanted_ them to jinx it. They didn't get a chance though, because Dabi ran to Mr. Compress and took one of the marbles from his hands. It was the one with the dual-color haired guy.

  
,,We don't need this one," he hissed and prepared to throw it away before being stopped by Spinner, who had no idea why the burnt villain was so angry.

  
,,Wait! He could be useful, you know, as a hostage! We can even try to get him to join us too, man."

  
However that pissed him off even more. ,,Fuck no! Let me go, you stupid lizard. We already have Bakugo, we don't need him too."

  
Mr. Compress joined the conversation. ,,I'm pretty sure young boss would object."

  
,, _'Young boss'_ can kiss my-"

  
,,Dabi, sweetie," interrupted him Magne. ,,Why do you want to let this kid go so much? Do you know him? Do you maybe hate him and don't want to be in the same room with him?"

  
,,I- that's none of your fucking business."

  
Toga smacked him. ,,Don't talk to Big Sis like this, you jerk!"

  
,,Fuck off! I'm not talking about it here, he could hear us."

  
,,You know just as we do that he's asleep. What's wrong, Dabs?"

  
,,Jesus Christ, just-" He swinged his arm, probably trying to light a fire to make everyone shut up, but nothing came out. He stiffened and stared at his palm, suddenly feeling watched. ,,Huh...?" The villain quickly used Search to look around and felt his heart stop for a fraction of second when he sensed unfamiliar presences hiding in the woods all around them. _Many_ presences. There was a little over fourty people there with them, watching soundlessly. They were the U.A. students and teachers the Squad was trying so hard to avoid. ,,Well, shit."

  
At that moment chaos ensured. The U.A. team ran out of the forest, fourty powerful kids determined to beat the villains who kiddnaped their friends into bloody pulps, with two pro heroes leading them - Vlad King and Eraserhead. ,,Kouda, your idea with controlling and sending out the birds really worked!" Oh, so that was the bird from earlier. ,,Give us back our students, villains!" Yelled the former, while the latter just stared at them, giving a _very_ pissed off vibes. He was much scarier than the loud guy.

And then the mighty Vanguard Action Squad was trapped in a center of (soon-to-be) heroes, defending themselves with everything they had. It was a mess. Someone was throwing sticky balls at them, their Quirks randomly stopped functioning, there were stones raining on them, nets coming from somewhere, some kids were running around really fast, vines attacking, two brats were punching them, owls trying to peck their eyes out, sometimes they also got electrified for some reason, a black bird was also slapping them while yelling profanities and all in all it was an unpleasant situation. In the end, everything the villains could do was protecting and covering Dabi for long enough so that he could call Shigaraki for an SOS teleport. Thank god that hetried, because when a gate opened under their feet (even before he touched his phone) and they fell through, an invisible person nearly managed to steal the marbles.

They landed in the middle of the bar, falling on each other (ow). They were pretty beat up. By a bunch of kids. The Squad was feeling about the entire situation the same way Shigaraki looked - really pissed. ,,I gave you a simple mission! A side guest! Infiltrate the camp, take Bakugo and get out _undetected._ _How_ did you manage to fuck it up so badly, you useless NPCs?!" Cursed Bad Touch Man, while everyone was trying to untangle themselves from the mess of limbs and bodies and stand up. ,,I really though that you can do it, Stapleface! You even got a new Quirk!"

  
,,You know what, Crusty?! Maybe next time pick someone who isn't an insane and bloodlusty bitch! And no, I'm not talking about Toga!"

  
,,Well, maybe next time actually make use of that stupid brain of yours and try to control your subordinates!"

  
,,They went fucking insane and din't listen to me at all!"

  
,,Oh? Then how come that I could do it just fi-" Then he suddenly cut himself off and sighed. ,,Yeah, I know."

  
,,What? How could you know?"

  
,,I had some drones with cameras planted there to keep an eye out on you. How do you think I knew when to open that last gate for you?"

  
,,You- you _watched?_ Why didn't you do something earlier?"

  
,,Those U.A. brats were running all around you, I had to wait until they were far enough so Kurogiri wouldn't accidentally take them with you."

  
,,That... actually makes sense."

  
,,Thank you. Compress do you still have them?" Mister wordlessly handed over the marbles containing two of the most strongest first years. The blue haired man examinated the objects, carefully as to not accidentally turn them into dust. ,,Perfect. Are they still asleep?" Everyone looked at Mustard, who did a quick math and counted the remaining time on his fingers.

  
,,Yeah, they should be for a bit longer. Not much though, about ten minutes."

  
,,That's enough time. Spinner, Twice, bring here two chairs. Kurogiri?" The misty bartender pulled some chains and quirk-suppressing cuffs out of a small portal. When everything was set, he motioned for Mister to decompress the two boys. It was quite a fascinating transformation, how two little stones turned into full-grown unconscious teenagers without any missing limbs. Spinner with Twice then dragged them to the chairs, tied and blinfolded them. Mustard then used more of his gas to keep them out of it, since even villains need to sleep and this ws a very long day. So, that's how there were two U.A. students sleeping in a villain bar.

The League should've known that the heroes won't give up on their kids so easily though, and that the third party won't miss their chance either.


	27. A double agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heroes trying to be heroes.

# A double agent

When the kiddnapped boys woke up in the middle of the night, they weren't in a place they recognized. You don't go to abandoned bars just like that, after all. At least they recognized the people that were with them, even though that probably wasn't really a win, seeing as they were definitely no friends. First of the two boys, the dual-color haired one named Todoroki, was sitting quietly on his chair with a poker face, but the other one, Bakugo, immediately started fighting his bonds.

,,Let me the fuck go, you shitheads! I'll kill you!"

That wasn't a behaviour you'd expect from a hero student, someone who was supposed to be the good guy, ready to help out anyone in trouble. The insults would probably be acceptable, looking at the situation he was in, but the death threats _were_ kind of uncommon. The villains chilling in the bar looked at each other. There were only few of them, since most were still sleeping, some were... unavailable at the moment (ehm, Moonfish still in his marble form, ehm) and one was getting chewed out by Shigaraki because of how they fucked both the mission and their cover up. Only Kurogiri, Mr. Compress and All for Dad were present at the moment (well, the latter not physically), discussing about some fancy wines. The sudden yelling quite startled them.

,,Seems like Mustard's gas wore off faster than we expected," stated Kurogiri the obvious while puting away the glass he was cleaning. ,,I shall go let young boss know about the situation. I'll be right back." And he teleported away.

  
Mr. Compress meanwhile tried to get the angry boy to calm down. ,,Now, now, friend, there's no need to yell. It's still night, people are sleeping, could you please be quiet?" The only response he got was more insults and some screaming about how 'they were no friends'.

  
The other student surprisingly spoke up after a while when his classmate was catching his breath after all that yelling. ,,Who are you?" He was quieter, it was a really nice change.

  
,,We are the League of Villains."

  
,,I don't remember you from the USJ incident."

  
,,Oh, that's because I nor most of my colleagues weren't there, we're a group more... special than those you saw there. I'm not talking about young boss or Kurogiri, of course." It would be pretty embarassing to let the boy know that the League currently had only twelve active members, with ten of them being hired only few weeks ago. Quite an organisation they were. However, before any of them could carry on the dialogue, Bakugo started yelling _again_. He must've had really strong lungs. Luckily, before Mr. Compress had the chance to go insane because of him, a warp gate opened between them and Kurogiri with Shigaraki and Muscular stepped out. Soon after people runnning down the stairs could be heard, as the rest of the league appeared in the doorway in their pajamas.

  
,, **Who died?!** " Yelled Twice, trying to be louder than Bakugo so the others could hear him. ,,I got five full hours of sleep, yay!"

  
,,They're awake already?" Asked Spinner dressed in pajamas with the Ninja Turtles, surprised. ,,Mustard, weren't they supposed to sleep at least until morning?"

  
,,Hey, I was tired, man! I must've used too little gas," defended himself the teenager. ,,Well, boss, should I knock them out again?"

  
Shigaraki shook his head. ,,Nah, they're awake already, so we might as well take advantage of that." Then he mumbled something along the lines of _'I could've been in my room, playing Minecraft'_ before being interrupted by Bakugo's yelling _again_. ,,Holy shi- someone shut him up already, or I swear I'm going to kill him!"

  
,,I got it, Tomu-chan, don't worry," squealed Toga and strolled over to Bakugo, who growled at her like a chained animal. His resistance stopped though when she sat on his lap, pulled out a knife and put the blade to his neck. ,,Cooperate," she said in a sickly sweet tone, too cheerful for the situation. It worked though, her victim looked like he was having a mid-life crisis, be it because of the surprise, the knife or the girl sitting on his lap. Oh, and Mustard looked like he was ready to murder him. He got over it only when Toga shot him an apologetic glance and smiled at him, letting him know that there were no special feelings attached to what she was doing. For Chara it was too sappy, so they did the only wise thing - took a bar of chocolate from the kitchen, picked a comfortable couch and watched the drama.

  
,,Finally, some peace," grumbled Bad Touch Man and turned to Todoroki, who was thanks to his calm and cold nature much easier to talk to than his explosive classmate. ,,Join us."

  
The dual-color haired student slowly blinked once, twice, thrice. ,,Excuse me?"

  
,,Join us," repeated the villain, annoyed a bit.

  
,,No."

  
,,Why not?"

  
,,Why yes?"

  
,,Fuck you, I asked first."

  
,,Well, I asked second."

  
,,C'mon, answer. There must be something. Why not destroy the world?"

  
,,Because I'm one of the idiots who live there...?"

  
,,Ugh, you're so difficult. There must be something you hate about the heroes, there always is."

  
,,Well, there isn't for me. You _do_ realize that I'm a hero student, the literal opposite of a villain, right?"

  
,,You can be both."

  
,,No."

  
,,Why not?"

  
,,Why yes?"

  
,,I asked you first."

  
,,Well, I asked you second."

  
,,Not this again!" The conversation went on for some time in a similar fashion, not really getting somewhere. The Todoroki guy's responses were same as before, even though Chara didn't know if it was becase he gave up or was just uninterested. It definitely wasn't because he was dumb, no, they knew that kind of cold inteligence showing in his eyes, ~~Gaster~~ had the same look. It was actually unnerving. At least the angry guy was still quiet. However, the tone of the conversation changed when Shigaraki said one sentence: ,,What about your father? Doesn't _he_ piss you off?"

  
Todoroki froze. ,,What...?"

  
The fish swallowed the bait. ,,Doesn't he? After everything he, a Number Two Hero, did?"

_He was going easy on him till now. Just playing with him. I forgot that he's the leader of the most famous villain organisation in this country for a reason. He appears kinda dumb, but he's dangerous._

,,I... I don't know what you're talking about."

  
,,You don't have to deny it, I know everything. The Quirk marriage, creating the perfect successor, death of your brother, the abuse, how your mother went insane, everything."

_Whoa, that's a lot. You sure you're talking about a hero family here? The 'good guys'? 100% sure?_

They asked Magne, who was sitting next to them, a quiet question. ,,What's a Quirk marriage?"

  
Magne didn't look surprised about their lack of knowledge anymore. ,,It's when two people marry solely for the purpose of creating a child with a stronger Quirk. It's also illegal. I'm glad it is, no one deserves to exist just for their parents' selfish desires. But, as you see, when you're a hero, you can do lot of things without anyone batting an eye. Especially a top ranking hero like Endeavor."

  
Meanwhile, the dual-color haired boy was secretly panicking. ,,Wh- How do you know?!" He completly forgot about Bakugo being there, who was not so subtly listening to them.

  
,,A little bird told me." The villain's eyes swiftly moved to glance at Dabi, who was leaning against the wall in his edgy corner and looking back at him with a grim (and also a bit angry) expression. ,,Just so you know, what he did, I think it's a pretty shitty thing." It was unclear if he was speaking to the boy or Dabi. The latter's burning gaze at least softened into something thankful.

  
,,Yeah..." Todoroki sounded unsure, probably not knowing how to respond to a villain who kiddnapped him, but also sympathized with him and his darkest problems. He _definitely_ didn't expect that from the League. Then he looked at Bakugo and paled, seemingly only now remembering that he and the other people filling this room were there with him too. The leader of the LOV knew what he was worried about.

  
,,They won't say anything if you don't want them to. Can't speak for this brat though. Hey, will you say something? Toga, back off a bit, let him speak."

  
The blonde girl did so with a sad whimper. Bakugo rubbed his throat where the knife was touching it just seconds ago and, surprise suprise, started yelling _again_. ,,THE FUCK?! Of course yes! That burning piece of trash shouldn't be getting away with this just because he's a fucking hero! He's supposed to be helping people, not hurting them! I'll kill him!!!"

  
His classmate, while still panicking, looked also very touched, seeing that one of his biggest rivals still cares. Dabi on the other side was _even_ happier. ,,That's a fucking amazing idea! I'll join you, I can hold him down while you beat his ass."

  
,,We're not fucking murdering Endeavor yet!" Shouted the blue-haired villain, succeeding in being louder than Bakugo, which was actually really impressive. ,,Stapleface, sit down, Bakubitch, shut up. We can do that _after_ you hear what we have to say and join us."

  
,,IF YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU, THEN GET ON YOUR KNEES AND DIE!!!"

  
,,Mustard! Make him go to sleep again, he's giving me a headache."

  
,,On it, boss!" Salutated Mustard and started walking. The explosive teen trashed around and fought the chains binding him harder with each step the boy took. His chair was squeaking and cracking under the strength of his anger, desperately trying not to break. Bakugo's eyes were moving at impressive speed as he tried to think of something, _anything_ to help him escape. After all, Todoroki could already be persuaded into joining the League after he would wake up for all he knew. Or he wouldn't have to wake up at all. However, knocking on the door made all of them stop dead in their tracks.

  
,,Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino store," said a cheerful voice from behind the door leading outside. The members of the League looked at each other, most of them surprised or confused, some happy. Chara got up from the couch and started making their way for the door.

  
,,Finally something good, I hope it's with mushrooms-"

  
Then one of the walls exploded... ,,SMAAAAAAAASHHH!!!!" ...and a bunch of people in colorful clothes came flying in through the hole, with a tall muscular man in an American-looking costume leading them.

  
,,All Might!" Exclaimed both of the U.A. students at the same time.

  
,,What the-" Yelled Spinner, who was thrown in front of the bar table thanks to the force of the explosion.

  
,,Shit!" That was Bad Touch Man. ,,Kurogiri, gate!"

  
Then a guy looking like he was made of wood jumped in the bar too and stretched out his arms. ,,Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!" His wooden arms split into branches, each one of them reaching for one villain, grabbed them and tightened around their bodies.

_Wow, that's a long name._

,,A tree? What the hell?" Growled Dabi, preparing his Cremation to burn all the branches into charcoal, when a small yellow blur shot towards him, kicked him in the head, knocked him out anf turned into a small elderly man.

  
,,Don't be impatient: It's in your best interests to stay put."

  
,,Just what I'd expect from one of the most competent new heroes around, Kamui Woods!" Yelled the American-looking guy. ,,And the veteran faster then the eye can see, Gran Torino!" Why was he acting like he was in some kind of show? ,,You can't run anymore, League of Villains! Why? BECAUSE WE ARE HERE!"

_So this is the Number One Hero, huh? I have to admit, he sounds really epic. He only need some background music._

,,Right after that press-conference?" Asked Mr. Compress as he struggled on the ground against his wooden bonds. Him, Kurogiri and All for Dad were watching a short section of a press-conference, where the heroes and U.A. reacted to two of their students being kidnapped. That quiet, angry-looking teacher from the training camp was also speaking there. ,,Don't tell me it was pre-aranged..."

  
,,No! No!" Whined Toga, as she and Mustard tried to get to each other but couldn't.

  
,,Tree man!" Protested Twice. ,,Stop pulling me! **Harder!** " The last word was awkward for both him and the hero.

  
,,How the hell did they even find us?!" Screamed Muscular, just before he was knocked out by the same man who knocked out Dabi, before he could change into his muscle form and break free.

  
At that moment a samurai-looking guy slided in from behind the door, changing from being thin as a paper to a normal size. He was also the one who answered. ,,Your little traitor in our midst had a change of heart and told us everything. I have to admit, I was surprised, I wasn't expecting it to be a student."

  
,,The traitor... betrayed us?" Asked Kurogiri, genuinely shocked. ,,But they seemed like such a promising kid, with so much pent up anger and hate..."

  
,,So our agent turned out to be a double agent," hissed Shigaraki.

The League was done for.


	28. The third party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, that student wasn't just a simple double agent.
> 
> AKA, I feel like the Yakuza has much higher potential than what was shown in the original series.  
> Wow, two updates in three days?! I'm on a roll!

# The third party

Chara was wondering if they should do something. With their power, they didn't even need their arms (which were kinda tied up at the moment) to attack, they could just control their knife telepathically, draw few red lines in the air and let them decapitate some heroes. Or maybe they should kill the villains instead and play it off as they were forced into joining them? Though, killing everyone present was a pretty attractive idea too. The villains struggled against their bonds, but to no avail. Dabi, who had the perfect Quirk to counterattack was unconscious, as was Muscular and, at some point, Kurogiri too. Mustard couldn't use his Quirk either because he wasn't immune to it, so he would just make everyone including himself fall asleep. They couldn't fight, they couldn't break free, they couldn't teleport away. They couldn't escape. No one was going to help them. Things escalated really quickly because of two kidnapped kids.

  
All for Dad was suspiciously quiet. His cursed TV was still going, with the 'SOUND ONLY' channel on, but he wasn't doing anything. It was quite disappointing, seeing how much he seemed to care for at least Tomura. You'd expect that a worried parent would do everything in their power to protect their child. Maybe it was too dangerous for him to come here. Or he must've had some plan. Yes, that was totally it! He's probably just waiting for the right moment, and then he's going to jump in, guns blazing and beat the heroes' ass. He really needed to hurry the fuck up though, because Chara was getting pissed. Seeing their ~~friends~~ teammates hurting was making them angry. It wasn't a physical pain, of course, since it was the _heroes_ who was working with them. But watching how Mr. Compress stiffened when he saw Kurogiri's unmoving body lying on the bar table, how Toga and Mustard were desperately trying to get to each other, how Spinner's and Magne's eyes widened in fear and how Shigaraki growled at the elderly man who kicked his gaming buddy in the head was making something in their chest burn.

_They don't deserve this._

Chara wiggled a bit, subconciously letting their knife appear in their hand. When they realised what they did, they considered their options. They were by the door, the furthest from the heroes. No one paid them much attention and they were alone, since the samurai guy moved over to Kurogiri and was now watching over him to make sure he wouldn't unexpectedly wake up. They could just kill him. And all the other heroes too. But was it worth it? Back in the Underworld, killing was the cruical thing, or how their mother Toriel said, _'Every drop of innocent blood will change how the story ends.'_ But they weren't there, they were here. They knew this world didn't work the same way as the one they were used to.

_Where the hell is All for One?!_

A red torn scarf appeared in front of them, reminding them of both Stain and Spinner. It was the samurai guy. While other heroes went to help the U.A. students get out of their bonds or to search the HQ for other villains, he chose to abandon his position after making sure that Kurogiri wasn't waking up anytime soon and walk over to them. Chara didn't know his name and didn't care. They just wanted him to go away so they could think about their next steps peacefully, but it seemed that he had other plans. He stopped and examinated them. ,,Why?" He asked.

  
The demon wasn't 100% sure about which 'why' he was talking about, but they had the general idea. They still weren't interested in talking to him though. ,,If you want to chit chat, go find someone else." To their annoynce, he did not.

  
,,You're so young. Them too," his gaze flickered over to Mustard and Toga. ,,What made you do this?" He was expecting someone older.

  
,,That's none of your business. Leave me alone. Go bother them." They would point at the two teenagers if they could. They would also kill this guy, but that could make the other heroes do some... rash and dangerous things, and despite Chara knowing their own strength, they still remembered the humiliating defeat on their first day. And it was only two heroes back then, now there were at least four, with more waiting outside, according to the All Might guy's words. They had no chance.

_Goddammit, All for Dad, any time now would be great-_

Their prayers were answered. Just as All Might pulled out the first pair of handcuffs from somewhere and planned to use them on Shigaraki, a black liquid spurted out seemingly from nowhere in a corner next to the doors and with disgusting squelching sound formed a body of an unfamiliar man. Kurogiri and Shigaraki seemed to know him though. And finally, when he spoke, even Chara realized who it was. ,,I'd appreciate if you stopped, All Might." All for One was here to save the day. ,,Air Cannon!"

In the next few seconds his arm enlargened as he aimed it first at the door of the bar and second at the floor, as if he knew that there was something. There was. As the floor collapsed under them and the heroes were blown away by a strong air shockwave, Chara caught a glimpse of tons and tons of armed soldiers and policemen, just waiting for the heroes' commands. The demon was really glad that they didn't attack, those guys could kill them from a safe distance with their fancy guns very easily. And all of them were now gone, along with some heroes. Defeated by one single man. Miraculously, all members of the League landed safely after having a building crumble under their feet. Spinner, Magne and Mr. Compress immediately went to check on the unconscious villains, while Shigaraki ran over to All for One.

,,You came!" He sounded really relieved. The older man put a hand on his shoulder and answered him something, while Chara finally had the chance to have a look at him. Long story short, it was a tall man in a suit and a Darth Vader-styled mask. A fitting look for a supervillain.

While most of the heroes were trapped under the rubble and had to find their way out, the best of them weren't. The samurai guy escaped easily after he folded his body into a paper-thin form, the wooden guy, Kamui Wood's arms branched again, then grew under the rubble until he was able to move it away and All Might with his super strength didn't even have to try. All of that gave the League a moment to compose themselves, but nothing more. They still had three members uncapable of protecting themselves and were surrounded by heroes. Mr. Compress then remembered that he still had Moonfish in his pocket, pulled the marble out and set him free, hoping to buy the others some time. Moonfish immediately went into his murder-mode, but he didn't even had the chance to rose into the sky or yell _'FLESH!'_ , when the samurai guy stretched one of his paper-thin finger, shot it at him, pierced his skin and cut off his blood flow, making him fall unconscious.

_Well, shit._

Chara noticed the U.A. students crawling from beneath some pieces of walls, but their attention quickly switched to the American-looking guy. ,,All for One," he growled. The Number One Hero wasn't smiling anymore.

  
All for One himself knew, that he was up for a long fight. Black tendrils shot out of his arm towards both Magne and Kurogiri and stabbed them. Mr. Compress, who was holding the latter at that moment, let out a panicked yelp, but slowly calmed down when the old villain assured him that the misty bartender wasn't hurt by them. ,,Forceful Quirk Activation." As soon as he said those words, the dark fog created by Kurogiri's body expanded and formed a portal, even though it's owner was still not awake. ,,I need you to leave," said the supervillain, using Magne's power on Mr. Compress, who then turned into a living magnet and started dragging his colleagues to him and into the portal.

  
The League started to protest at the same time as the heroes tried to attack All for One together to interrupt the teleportation and to have a chance to... fight them? Kill them? However, someone beat them to it. Just as the villains flew closer to the warp gate and All Might to All for One, two gunshots echoed through the battlefield.

_BANG!_

  
_BANG!_

Everyone froze. The two groups glanced at each other, ready to find the shooter and beat their ass, only to discover that they weren't with any of the teams. They weren't even down there, among all the rubble. No, they were standing on top of a close, small building. A thin person looking like a scarecrow, dressed in some black robe, a hat and a plague mask on their face. They were holding a sniper rifle. And they weren't alone. Another seven people appeared behind him. Then there were eleven of them. Twenty. Fourty. Too many, all of them wearing plague masks and holding som kinds of long-ranged weapons, ranging from simple handguns to machine guns, oh yeah. But before anyone could make a move, a sound of two bodies hitting the ground interrupted them. Both heroes and villains looked down to the middle af the battlefield and saw their greatest nightmare. Lying there, with a bleeding hole in their chests were two of the most important people.

,,All Might!" **(A/N: This is for you, Chara's family and Zero!** **)**

  
,,All for One!"

Both groups ran to their leaders, hoping for some kind of miracle. Both of them also saw the moment the injured men's chests stopped rising. Their leaders died, just like that, without any flashy fight, thanks to two well-placed bullets.

  
They failed.

  
Both of the U.A. students and the elderly man, Gran Torino, sank to their knees by All Might's body, while Shigaraki did the same for All for One. At that moment any fights were forgotten, exchanged for immense sadness and grief. None of them could believe this. They hoped that this wasn't real, maybe some sick dream, maybe one of the members of the third party had an illusionary Quirk of some kind, but when the bodies they felt under their hands felt just too real. At that moment, they just wanted to grieve, but they never got the chance to do so. In the next moment one of the Plague Masks came forth, closer to the edge of the building. He was different than the others. It was an adult man. The most memorable thing about him was a red plague mask infused with gold, and maybe his green jacket. He spread his arms and the ground exploded.

  
Earth seemingly randomly rose and sank, shifted and moved, transformed. In the end it morphed into a giant mess, a twisted labyrinth full of sharp rocks, unstable ceilings and deep pits. Both of the fighting groups were separated in the process and thrown into this hellhole against their will. Lost in the maze. And the mystery man? He looked at his subordinates, giving them a short nod. The hunt started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> I hope you liked the chapter today. I'm worried that my story is too fast-paced and that the characters are... out of character? If you guys could tell me your thoughts and opinions about this, it would really help me. Thank you!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day.  
> -Thirteen


	29. Magne, Toga and Mustard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's sprinkle some angst on top of it! POV: mostly Magne.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

# Magne, Toga and Mustard

When Magne woke up, the thirst thing she saw was darkness. She wasn't unconscious for long, there were still clouds of dust flying in the air, slowly settling down and making her cough. The effort of trying to suppress it made few tears spurt out of her eyes, but she couldn't give in. The Plague Masks, who she never saw or hear about before, could be anywhere, as well as the heroes and her friends. Her friends! She had to find them! The woman quickly got up, which made her dizzy a bit, but soon she was okay, turned on the flashlight on her phone and observed her surroundings. What she found in the faint light wasn't delighting. She was trapped. Four walls were surrounding her, not even standing anymore but more like forced to stand because of the debris surrounding them. And above her?

_Oh god._

Above her was another giant piece of wall with a crack in its center, trying to break it in half. And if that wasn't bad enough, on the broken wall was lying more rubble, some of which was falling through the crack already. Its weight was pushing on the "roof", pressing it down. It was going to break completely soon and Magne couldn't see any way out. _Fast._ Firstly, she did something completely natural to her - used her Quirk. She tried to repell some of the rubble or the walls blocking her away, but the amount and weight of the mass was too much for her and the walls were completely stuck, she couldn't move any of it. Oh well. That was one plan thrown away. Then she had the idea to walk around the "room", maybe there was a way out hiding somewhere, like a hole she could crawl through. However, when she was scanning her prison, she found something else. More specifically, two bodies lying under the debris.

_Mustard! Toga!_

Magne scrambled over to them and started to move the rubble away with her bare hands. For once she was actually feeling grateful for her strong, non-feminine body. She can finally put those muscles to a good use. There wasn't _that_ much debris, not enough to crush the bodies under it, which meant that they could still be alive. The woman sure hoped they were, refusing to acknowledge the possibility of them being dead. With every stone thrown away her heart was beating faster and faster. There's no way they were _gone_. Just... no. Those two were only kids, they didn't deserve to _die_ here. She didn't know how much time passed, but finally the bodies were free. She half-carried half-dragged them away from the pile trapping them mere seconds ago to the nearest wall and, holding her breath, checked their pulse. The relief flowing through her veins made her almost lightheaded, like some drug.

_They're alive! I knew it, I knew they were fighters._

After taking a short break and letting herself enjoy the happy feelings, she started to think about how to wake them up. She still needed to check for injuries though. The villain started with the kid closer to her - Mustard. His uniform was really tattered, with some cuts showing in the holes. Luckily, it was nothing severe. What a miracle! Still, Magne was grateful for it. The boy only had those cuts and many bruises, but he more or less he was fine. Toga on the other hand wasn't doing that good. Most of her body was in the same state as Mustard's, no dangerous injures, only bruises, but her leg wasn't. It was _crushed_. Rich red blood was flowing from it like a small river, pooling under the limb. Her skin was torn on multiple places, exposing the muscle underneath. This injury was severe. It itself wasn't life threathening, but the blood loss was. Magne ripped her T-shirt and wrapped the cloth around the blonde's calf.

  
She didn't even want to think about the fact, that if, no, _when_ they get out, even with the right treatment Toga probably won't be able to walk normally for months. No, the most important thing was that she was still alive. The woman was actually glad that the smaller girl was unconscious. Her wound looked really bad and she'll surely be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. It was better for her to sleep through this, because when she wakes up, all of them will be safe and far away from this cursed place. Magne's thoughts turned back to the Plague Masks and a flame of anger ignited in her chest. Those monsters. How _dare_ they hurt kids? Yes, the League was also planning to fight with kids, the U.A. students, but they would never cause such a life-changing injury or kill them. That's... that's just wrong.

,,Unngggh..."

  
A groan interrupted her thoughts. She quickly returned to the real world and saw something that made her very happy. Mustard was moving and slowly waking up! She quickly moved over to him to make sure that he won't hurt himself or to watch for any sights of injuries she may've missed. ,,Good morning, sleeping beauty."

  
Mustard slowly blinked few times before realising that he wasn't alone and chasing her voice. He relaxed when he saw a face he knew. ,,H-Hey, Mags. Is it morning?"

  
,,I don't know, I can't really see outside from here." She moved her phone away a bit, so the light wouldn't hurt his eyes and helped him sit. ,,How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

  
The boy carefully moved his arms, legs and turned his head. ,,Nah, just some bruises, I think. Where-" A cough interrupted him. ,,Sorry. Where... are we?" He looked around, squinting his eyes as he tried to see anything in the darkness. ,,What happened?"

  
,,Remember the Plague Masks? I don't know what they did, I don't know where the others are, but the three of use are here, in this room, trapped."

  
,, _Trapped?_ What do you- wait, the _three_ of us?!"

_I... shouldn't've said that._

Mustard didn't have to search for their third companion for long, she was lying by his side after all. ,,Toga!!!" He crawled over to her. ,,Is she..." Before Magne could answer, he saw the movement of the girl's chest. ,,No, she's... alive. Thank god. She should be waking up anytime now, right?" His voice was full of relief, however it disappeared when he saw the woman's pained expression. ,,What...?"

  
,,Yes, she's alive, but... I honestly hope she won't be waking up soon. Her leg... she would be in a lot of pain."

  
The boy's eyes slided down his young friend's body and stopped on her injury. Even if it wasn't clearly visible in the poor lighting of Magne's phone and the improvised bandage covered it, the blood and the unnatural shape was distinguishable. Mustard's eyes widened as he let out a shaky whimper. ,,Toga..." He had to look away before he threw up, so he focused on his crush's face while taking deep breaths. He may've been a villain, but he still was only 15 and that wound wasn't something such a young person was supposed to see. ,,Is... will she... i-is she going to d-"

  
,,No!" Shouted Magne before he even managed to finish the sentence. She took a moment to calm down, then continued. ,,She's not. I- _we_ won't let her. We're going to get out of here and find help. She's _not_ going to die."

  
Mustard chewed on his lip, trying to stop the tears. After a while he took off his jacket and handed it to Magne. ,,C-Could you... her..."

  
She knew what he wanted to say. ,,Of course." She took the piece of clothing and carefully wrapped it around Toga's leg, both to stop the bleeding and to create something soft to lay the limb on. Plus, it covered the sickening shape. ,,Thank you, sweetie."

  
He seemed to breathe more easily now. ,,N-No problem..." They sat in silence for few minutes, watching Toga breathe for the entire time. At least the pool of blood finally stopped growing. She looked paler than usual though. Both of her teammates hoped that it was because of the weak, white light. ,,What now?"

  
,,I... don't know."

  
,,We have to get out, that ceiling's gonna fall on us."

  
,,Yes."

  
,,Are we stuck here?"

  
,,Considering that there's no light coming in, I'd say yes. I tried using my Quirk earlier, but all this rubble is too heavy for me." Her face then fell. ,,I'm sorry. If I was stronger, I could-"

  
,,Please, don't say that," begged her Mustard. ,,It's not your fault, none of this is. It's those Plague Masks, those monsters, _they_ hurt Toga and trapped us." When he recieved only a weak smile as response, he turned to the woman and hugged her. ,,It's _not_ your fault," he said again, firmly.

  
It took a while before she hugged back, but she did in the end. Mustard was drowning in her embrace, but in reality it was her melting into his. ,,Thank you." They stayed like this for... few seconds? Minutes? Hours? It was hard to keep track of time here, not counting the digital clocks on her phone, of course. Then the boy pulled away.

  
,,I'll take a look around, okay? Maybe there's a way out we can't see in this position."

  
,,Oh, okay. You can take my phone."

  
,,No, that's fine, mine should still work." He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned at the cracked screen. ,,I hope." He tried to turn it on. After few ling seconds and many curses the screen finally lighted up. ,,Yes!" Soon there were two flashlights shining. He go up and headed towards the nearest wall to inspect it. After finding nothing useful, he moved on to the next, climbing over mountains of debris in the meantime. ,,Have you tried calling someone?" He yelled while poking the wall.

  
Magne shook her head. ,,No, I don't have any signal here." She noticed it when she was turning on her flashlight earlier. ,,We must be buried pretty deep."

  
,,Shit. Those Plague Masks thought of everything, hu- WHOA!" Part of the wall next to which he was standing suddenly started cracking under the weight of the ceiling. Mustard had enough time only to jump back and fall off the pile of debris he was standing on, before the wall gave up and crumbled. ,,SHITSHITSHITSHIT-" He slided down and landed on the floor on his ass just in time to see the ceiling going down. The other three walls were still standing, but as the roof fell own on one side, it loosened some pretty big rocks and send them hurling right at the boy.

  
Magne pulled him to her just in time, god bless her quick thinking, otherwise there would be a human pancake under those stones. ,,ARE YOU AL-"

  
,,Yes, yeah, I am." Another cloud of dust went flying, making him cough again. ,,Ugh. Thanks, Big Sis, you really saved my life over there..." But before he could get a response out of her, a whimper attracted his attention elsewhere. ,,Toga-chan!"

  
The blonde girl stirred and opened her eyes, instantly drawing in a sharp breath. ,,O-Oww... Wh...at...?"

  
Magne gently pushed her down when she tried to get up. ,,No, sweetie, don't move, keep lying, okay?" She quietly urged Mustard to catch the blonde's hand, as it sneaked down towards her wound. ,,Don't look down there, look at at us. Can you do that for me?"

  
Toga nodded with tears in her eyes and squeezed Mustard's hand hard when the pain started coursing through her stronger as she was slowly waking up. ,,It... h-hurts..."

  
Magne, as much as it pained her, could do nothing more at the moment than try to comfort her. She felt so useless. And Mustard looked like Toga's pain was hurting him much more than her. He let out a shaky breath, bent down and nuzzeled their noses. ,,I'm... I'm so sorry, Toga-chan, I didn't pushed you away in time and I only made it worse..."

  
In the girl's yellow eyes flashed something soft. ,,Mustard..." She caressed his face with her other hand, wiping away the tears he didn't notice were running down his cheeks. ,,That beam... would've crush...ed me c-completely... Y-You saved me... you dummy..."

  
He sniffeled again. ,,B-But your leg... I could've done more."

  
,,Not... without putting your...self in danger... I'd choose you... over... m-my le- _ow_... leg anytime."

  
,,But y-you might not w-walk fo-" A sudden cracking startled him. The villains looked up from their position by the wall and saw that corners of their wall and the one in front of them have crumbled and the ceiling caved in bit more again.

  
Magne stood up. ,,Mustard, we have to move her to that wall." She pointed at the last undamaged one, the one that seemed to be the strongest.

  
The male villain agreed. ,,Y-Yeah, let's do it."

  
Toga gave them a weak nod, preparing for the upcoming pain. Magne picked her up bridal-style, while Mustard tried to hold her leg in the same position for the entire time. But the pain still came. The blonde whimpered and bit her lip so hard she drew blood. ,,Nghhh!"

  
Her friends, not wanting to cause her pain, rushed over to the most stable wall as quickly as they could, listening guiltily to her heavy breathing. When they got to their final destination, they didn't know which position would be the best for Toga. In the end Magne sat on the floor with the girl lying on her stomach and Mustard quickly crawling there too, cuddling to the both of them. The woman hugged them protectively, each arm wrapping around one kid. They sat there in silence, the only light for them being Mustard's phone, because they forgot Magne's on their previous location and it was too dangerous to go back for it. The two damaged walls finally crumbled too, leaving only the final one standing. The villains curled closer to each other, seeking comfort in this twisted tent made of stone. They hoped that someone will save them, but the reality was proving them otherwise. They were alone.

  
,,Toga-chan?" Mustard's voice echoed through the empty, dark prison.

  
,,Mhm?"

  
,,I..." He took a deep breath before blurting out a quiet: ,,I love you."

  
The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to process the new information. Then she blushed and a gentle smile appeared on her face. ,,I... love you too, y-you idiot..."

  
And with that out of the way, she finally did what she wanted to do for so long. Mustard.exe crashed as soon as he felt somehing soft on his lips, but didn't waste any time and did the same thing as her. The kiss was clumsy and mixed with blood when Toga accidentally bit the boy, but both of them enjoyed in nonetheless. The next ones that followed were slower, but still as sweet as the first one. Magne was meanwhile watching the cuddling kids with a fond expression, trying to stop herself from fangirling. Then she leand her head against the wall and closed her eyes to give her little siblings as much privacy as she could. When the last wall finally gave up too, none of them regretted the last minutes they spent together.

And even though no one saved them...

  
...they died happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agggghhh, I'm so sorry! My heart is crying! And no, we aren't done yet ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡


	30. Dabi, Shigaraki, Kamui Woods, Kurogiri and Mr. Compress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there's some more angst in the box (but also a bit of fluff)! POV: mostly Dabi

# Dabi, Shigaraki, Kamui Woods, Kurogiri and Mr. Compress

Dabi had enough luck not to get knocked out like his colleagues (not that he knew about them). The Plague Mask's explosion sent him flying in the direction of the League HQ's entrance, as somewhere behind him the ground started transforming. He landed in the filthy backstreet on a pile of trash bags full of garbage (for the first time in his whole existence he was grateful for Twice's laziness and refusal to throw the bags away). He really was lucky, he thought. A soft landing, he also ended up in a place he knew... At least it was a place he knew, before the transforming wave reached the building (which didn't take long to be honest). The whole building was seemingly swallowed by the earth and then spitted out as a part of something else - a maze. The scarred villain had a slight feeling that this wasn't going to be a good day.

  
He got up from the trash, dusted off his edgy coat and looked around. The street he was in was a dead end, he couldn't do anything but go back, probably right when Plague Masks were waiting. So he glanced up, thinking that maybe he could climb up the walls of the labyrinth to navigate better, but found out that the walls were smooth and there was absolutely nothing he could hold on to. Looks like he'll have to play the game. He cursed and headed into the maze, musing over what to do next. Should he try to find the others and risk running into some heroes or the Plague Masks? Or rather try to find a way out first? Well, it didn't really matter anyway, both of those options required him to walk around and take some risks. So, he headed into the depths of the labyrinth, hoping for something good. And he didn't even have to wait for too long.

  
It was still dark, since it was night, around 1 or 2 AM. Very dark, making it hard to walk without tripping over some rubble or almost falling into random holes. Dabi was on his feet for quite a time, not using his fire because it could alert his enemies, when he stumbled upon something. Actually, he stepped on it and almost had a heart attack when it whimpered. He quickly jumped back and lighted a blue fireball, ready to throw it at whoever he just encountered, but something stopped him - that person spoke.

,,P... P-Please... k-kill... me..."

  
And hoo boi, he was _not_ expecting that. The villain stood there for a moment, stunned, before carefully coming closer. The blue light pierced the darkness and eventually showed a head. A head of a certain wooden hero. ,,Fuck!" He whisper-shouted and jumped back, readying himself to throw the fireball, when he stopped, again. As his fire burned brighter for few moments, its light revealed what was previously hidden and he realised, what the hero asked from him.

Kamui Wood's body was mostly buried under the rubble, crushed, as the wood lost its fight against the weight of the debris. He didn't even looked like he got the chance to protect himself, Plague Masks may have targetted him from the beginning as one of the biggest threats. Blood was oozing from him on the ground, creating a dark puddle, which looked a bit like a black mirror, as it reflected his beaten face. He must've been in a lot of pain, Dabi definitely saw something white in the cracks between the rubble. Broken bones. Some of them even had flesh hanging from them like a sick, obscure curtain. He was looking pleadingly at the villain crouching in front of him, begging him to end his suffering. The damage was too great, both of them knew it. He couldn't be saved.

Dabi took a step back from the hero, being at a loss for words for the first time in a long while. He didn't know what to do. Normally he would've no problem to kill Kamui, if they met on a battlefield. But this wasn't normal. Seeing him like this, lying in front of him helplessly in a puddle of his own blood, dying, asking one of his enemies for a mercy kill... It felt wrong. The villain didn't want to kill him. He took another step back. ,,Fuck..."

  
The wooden hero's eyes grew sad. He didn't want to have to ask anyone to commit a murder, but it hurt. _It hurt so much._ He just wanted it to end. In his mind flashed pictures of his family, friends, colleagues. He didn't want to leave them, but he had to. His time came. Then he looked at the man in frint if him and saw eyes of a scared person. How old was this villain again...? He looked at the massive burns covering his body, at the staples that kept him from falling apart and at the turquoise eyes, a bit more green than blue actually (they felt vaguely familiar for some reason) and didn't see a villain anymore. Instead there was a person born under the wrong star, mistreated and misunderstood in their live. A person who could've been a hero. He musterd up his strength and smiled. ,,You're... a good... person." Dabi was pretty sure his brain just exploded.

_Like, excuse me? Fjksejkezd, is this guy flippin high, what drugs is he on?_

,,Eh...?" He answered. He was pretty sure the hero was making fun of him, but then he saw his sincere face. Kamui wasn't joking. Wasn't making fun of him. Wasn't lying. ,,Wait, you..." He just got a hero to tell him that he's a good person after begging him for a murder. Hell, no one ever told him this ever since he became Dabi, but here he was, watching a guy his age dying and ranting. Maybe, in another universe, he could've been a hero. He could've study at U.A., he could've even be classmates with this living tree. How was he supposed to kill him now?!

  
Kamui didn't have much time left, yet the pain worsened with each passing second. He beckoned the villain to come closer. When Dabi relucantly did it and crouched down to him again, he grabbed his wrist. The hero felt the man flinch because of the unexpected action and saw the flames in his other hand burn higher, but didn't mind it and gently placed his palm on his wooden head. ,,Do it... p-please..."

  
The scarred man's fingers were slightly trembling as they connected with the wood. He couldn't believe this was happening. A memory flashed in front of his eyes, of his own father placing his hand in Dabi's head the same way he was touching the hero's now, and burning him. He didn't want to be like his old man. But... by killing the hero, he would help him. Put him out of his misery. How long has it been since he helped someone? ,,...Fine." Kamui's shoulders relaxed in delight, and before he could say anything, rich blue flames consumed him, giving him a quick death. It hurt, but not as much as his injuries. He was finally free. Dabi meanwhile watched the burning firewood the hero turned into in silence, fire still dancing on his palm. It was a great fire for a great man. That was one of the only things he could do for Kamui.

  
,,Took you long enough, Stapleface." Oh, hello, Shigaraki.

  
Dabi swiftly turned around after yet another almost-heart-attack and found his boss standing there with some dust on his clothes, scraching his neck. ,,Wha-?! What the-! How-?!"

  
,,Decayed a wall. Can't erase the whole labyrinth though, it's too much even for me," he answered and pointed behind him at the wall, which just wasn't there anymore. The only thing hinting that there was something was the long line of light gray dust, already being carried away by the wind. Suddenly his expression turned serious. ,,Are you okay?"

  
This day was full of surprises. First the Plague Masks, then Kamui and finally his boss. ,,Huh- Why do you care?" Shigaraki slapped him. He fucking slapped him on the top of his head.

  
,,You're an idiot," said the blue-haired man as a matter of fact, while gripping his colleague's coat and nearly managing to lift him in the air.

  
,,What...?"

  
,,You're really going to make me say it, huh, stupid NPC." Tomura let go of the coat and started poking him in the chest with every word he said. ,,Believe it or not, but. I. Don't. Want. My only capable gaming buddy. To. Die. Or. Turn. Stupider. Than. He. Already. Is."

  
And all Dabi managed to do was stare, at least untill his cognitive functions restarted. ,,Heh." He grinned a threw an arm over his boss' shoulders, who looked like he wanted to rip his head off. ,,Aww, Shiggy, that's almost like a marriage proposal, coming from you!"

  
,,No," he growled, looking like he regretted his previous decision.

  
,,I knew you care about me!"

  
,,I don't, fuck off."

  
,,Best gaming buddy!"

  
,,Stop."

  
,,Bestie!"

  
,,Ew!"

  
,,Even better than Spinner?"

  
,,Not anymore, get off."

  
,,Lalalalala, I can't hear you over how awesome I am!"

  
,,Maybe you should shut up then."

  
,,Besties!"

  
,,I'm getting Toga vibes from you." He didn't know why he felt something heavy settle in his stomach when he said her name.

And so they walked away from the brilliant fire into the darkness, side by side, growling and laughing quietly as to not alert the Plague Masks. It was nice not being alone anymore in this twisted maze of death and pain. Everything seemed better for a while then, even if just for a few minutes. Hope came back to them. They were going to find rest of the League, kill anyone else who dares to cross paths with them, safely get out of this hellhole and go on a loooong vacation, maybe move to Hawaii. Yes, that sounds nice. Beaches, the sea, palm trees, pinapples, girls in hula skirts and coconut milk. And dolphins! Yesss, lots of those. Even villains need holidays sometimes.

  
The next part of the journey was more pleasant than the first, especially after Shigaraki persuaded Dabi into lighting just a small fire and hide it in his hand, because while it's nice not being seen, it's also pretty shitty not being able to see your enemies. And it was entirely possible that Plague Masks carried some night vision glasses with them or something, so it didn't really matter. The light helped them dodge some really deep holes they would've otherwise fallen into. It also helped them find a small space, free of any rubble, where in its middle they found two persons. Both of them were their friends. Only one of them was alive. Mr. Compress was sitting on the ground and holding a body of a familiar bartended with a bullet hole in his neck.

Shigaraki paled as soon as he saw them. ,,Kurogiri!" He ran straight to them, leaving Dabi to follow him, and dropped down on his knees next to the corpse. Some part of him foolishly hoped that he could still be alive... ,,Kurogiri, this isn't funny... Wake up, stupid NPC!" ...but the gaping hole proved him otherwise. He looked at Mr. Compress, who put his usual mask away and revealed his face, mostly hidden by a balaclava, which was now tear-stained. ,,Wh-... What happened?!"

  
The villain-magician had to take a minute to calm down and to control his breathing before he could answer. ,,I-I'm not sure... I found him like this, he was already... e-ehm. I don't k-know how they managed to shoot him in the neck, he... he wears a goddamn metal brace around his neck!"

  
Tomura stared at him with wide eyes before looking down and scanning the body of his oldest friend. The purple mist, which created his body, was mostly gone. Nothing remained of his arms and legs, only empty clothes, just his chest and head held last bits of the mist. But those were disappearing quickly too, flickering as they faded away. ,,The Plague Masks... did it?" A nod was all he needed as confirmation. Sadness was replaced by cold anger as he stood up, hands balling into fists. ,,I'll personally make them regret it." His gaze found Dabi's, who only nodded. He was coming too. ,,Compress? You coming?"

  
Mister didn't answer for a long time. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with grief. ,,I never got to tell him." Both if his colleagues understood. He didn't have enough time to confess his painfully obvious feelings.

  
The blue-haired villain tried to comfort him, because... ,,...He knew. And he felt the same way. I think that the only one who didn't know this was you."

  
However, Compress looked even sadder. ,,I wanted to tell him." He carded his fingers through the disappearing fog, trying to feel for something solid, but there was nothing left. ,,...Go ahead. I'll be there soon, I just- I need a minute." The duo nodded and left him alone, only with the person dearest to him lying in his arms. He watched as the last remains of the mist flickered, as they finally disappeared and left behind only empty clothes, which were still warm. Mister really wanted to go after the two villains, he was very angry too, even if it didn't look like he was, but he never did. Because the same person who shot Kurogiri was still there, only hiding because he wasn't strong enough to fight three people on his own, but now that it was just a two of them... He fired his second bullet and hit the target.

* * *

Meanwhile, our amazind duo ran between the high walls, looking for the Plague Masks. They ran quite a distance before the blue-haired man suddenly stopped in his tracks. Dabi stopped too and looked over his shoulder. ,,What is it, bo-" His speech was cut short when the smaller man dropped down into a squat and put his head in his hands. ,,Boss...?"

  
,,I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

  
,,Wha...?" He started panicking secretly, he never saw his boss like this.

  
,,It's my fault."

  
,,What are you talking about, Crusty?"

  
,,All of this. My fault," Tomura said as he gripped his hair, ripping few of them out in the process.

  
Dabi quickly strolled over to him and crouched down next to him. ,,How the fuck is this your fault?"

  
,,Kurogiri is gone. S-Sensei, too. Because of the Plague Masks. They're probably here because they wanted to take out both their enemies and rivals at once. Two birds with one stone. I heard about them, Dabs. They're the yakuza, the mafia. They want to controll the underground themselves. They wouldn't be here of the heroes weren't. The heroes are there because of the two brats. And the kids...? My idea, that kiddnapping. My fault. Everything."

  
Oh. So that's what was happening in that crazy blue head. Dabi now understood why he looked pretty okay when they met by Kamui Woods' corpse, even after he lost his father figure. He was pushing all the saddness away, supressing it, denying it. And he was doing quite a good job at it. It took the death of his second father figure for him to finally break. And when you add all this self-blaming on top of the pile, it's no wonder it became too heavy. But he was carrying all of it for a really long time. Stupid strong bastard. The burnt villain leaned over and pulled him into a hug. He didn't really remember much of comforting people, so he tried to dig up as many things as he could from back then when he was calming down his crying siblings countless times. ,,That's stupid."

  
Shigaraki was suprised by the sudden warmth. He finally let go of his hair and looked up, while trying not to accidentally disintegrate his friend. Yes, friend, he finally addmited it. ,,What?"

  
Dabi only hugged him tighter. ,,It's not your fucking fault. I'll yell it if I have to, but it's not your fault. You had no idea that this could happen, it's all the Plague Masks, so stop blaming yourself, you idiot. And _you're_ the one telling _me_ to not get any stupider."

  
,,But-"

  
,,No buts. Not your fault, the end. That's a fact, a definitive statement. Don't argue with me on this one, boss."

  
The leader of the LOV was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again, with something lighter in his voice. ,,Is that an order?"

  
,,You fucking bet it is. An order from your right-hand man and the best gaming buddy," he answered with a small grin.

  
,,And a friend," added Shigaraki quietly.

  
,,And a friend," he agreed after a pleasantly surprised pause.

  
,,Okay," finished Tomura and let his now official friend hug him just a bit longer, before getting up. ,,Let's kick some mafia ass."

  
The burnt villain got up too. ,,That's a great idea. Let's fuckin go."

  
,,Hey, Dabs."

  
,,Yeah?"

  
,,...Thanks."

  
What an _even more_ surprising day. ,,Anytime. Hey, boss."

  
,,Hm?"

  
,,Would you like to move to Hawaii?"

  
,,What the fuck."

So, that's how the both of them ended up on their side quest in the name of revenge and 'making those bastards pay for all the shit they did, double the price'. To make sure that Kurogiri or All for Dad (and also Mr. Compress, Magne, Toga and Mustard) didn't die in vain. In the end they didn't find the mafia, because the mafia found them. Three of the Plague Masks and their minions against two villains. All of them fought with all everything they got. The two villains lost.

And even though no one saved them...

  
...they dragged many of those mafia bastards down to the hell with them.


	31. The heroes, Muscular, Twice and the rest of Dabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed Dabi alive for one more chapter. POV: many people

# The heroes, Muscular, Twice and the rest of Dabi

Gran Torino wasn't an overly emotional man. Yes, he saw quite horrible things, even lived through some of them himself, but he was known for being logical and calm during all of his battles (even though there wasn't that many of them). He didn't break under the pressure, didn't bat an eye when his student, Nana, died in a battle, giving up her life for her own student. But as he was sitting in front of All Might's body, he felt something die in his heart. It never occured to him that he might outlive two of his successors. The Number One Hero was something special to him, a grandson he never had. He still remembered the countless afternoons they spent together, training, figuring out weaknesses and preparing for the future. And now it was all gone. It was like dealing with Nana's death all over again. It was quite ironic how a single bullet could so something a supervillain as old as All for One couldn't. How the greatest hero died from something so simple.

  
The man's thoughts ran back to the past, and stopped in a dark hospital corridor. It was the aftermath of All Might's first battle against All for One, they all thought that the villain was killed back then. Foolish, foolish hope. He saw the hero leaning against the wall, holding his bandaged side, looking back at him with a fierce gaze. Gran Torino was there, watching him. He clearly remembered that that was one of the times he was terrified - worried about the life of his second successor. Next to him stood a tall, thin man, dressed in a white suit. His hero name was Sir Nighteye, and he just told his friend, All Might, that if he doesn't stop his hero work, he's going to die a painful death. Normal person would take it as a threat, but that wasn't the case. Nighteye was able to see future, and everything he saw always happened. Always, without a doubt. All Might refused to stop, resulting in end of their friendship. Gran Torino wondered if it hurt him when he was dying.

_You really were right, Nighteye._

But what now? What to do? Both the Number One Hero and Villain were dead, and there were the Plague Masks running around, freely. As a hero, he probably should get help, try to find his allies, anything, but he couldn't. It was like he was frozen. He couldn't let go. Somewhere from the depths of his stunned mind rose a reminder, that All Might was training his own successor. Gran Torino knew, he trained the young boy for a while too, after all. Looks like he would have to take over and continue where the hero stopped. There wasn't anyone else left who could help the boy, after all. Which meant that he couldn't die here, yet here he was, sitting, unmoving, literally waiting for some psycho to come and kill him too.

_Where are the others? Kamui? Edgeshot? Endeavor? The two boys we came to save?_

Slowly, as if in a dream, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie, which was miraculously still working. He was lucky it didn't get crushed by some rubble or something ,,This is Gran Torino," he started talking with a numb voice. ,,All Might is dead. All for One is dead. I don't know where the others are, nor if they're alive. I'm alright." He quickly looked around to confirm that he was still alone before continuing. ,,New enemies appeared. I don't have an idea who they are, all of them are wearing plague-like masks and guns. I don't know their Quirks. Their leader seems to be a man with green jacket and red-and-gold plague mask. He was capable of exploding a large area around us and turn it in some kind of maze. They're dangerous. Send backup. I'll stay and look for the others. Be careful." He didn't know if the backup team got his message, since he turned the walie-talkie off as soon as he was done. He didn't want any distractions. But before he left, he closed All Might's eyes, put a hand on his shoulder and sat there, still, like a statue for quite a long time, taking a while to say his final goodbye.

* * *

The U.A. students were very lucky that neither of All for One's or the Plague Mask's explosions parted them. First, they were thrown sideways and ended up under some rubble, where they were forced to watch the exchange between the Symbols of Peace and Evil, before shit hit the fan. At least the heroes managed to take cae of their chains back in the bar, it would be really difficult to fight with them on. All Might's death left them in shock. Their brains just weren't processing the fact that someone as strong and great as him was now dead. That... just wasn't supposed to happen. But it did, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Now they were stuck in a labyrinth full of things and people who probably wanted to kill them, alone, able to only count on each other. Wasn't it just ironic that they had a class movie night just before they left for the training camp, and were watching The Maze Runner?

The second explosion didn't sent them flying, which was a nice change. It helped them actually, since in the process of the whole terraforming Earth (at least that's what it felt like) and building crazy shit thing most of the rubble trapping them was pushed away and kinda became a wall. A very high and smooth one, dammit. Just what they didn't need. The first one to snap out of whatever state he was in was, of course, Bakugo. Guess you can't really shock such an explosive person for a long time. He pushed away the last bits of rubble lying on him and finally got up. ,,You gonna sleep there or what, Half 'n Half?" He growled at his classmate, who was watching him.

  
,,Of course not, that would be very uncomfortable," answered Todoroki, confused. ,,Why would I do that?"

  
,,That was a rhetorical question, you idiot. Get up." He waited until the other was free before looking around. ,,The fuck is this?"

  
,,That's a maze."

  
,,I fucking- I know. Rhetorical question."

  
,,Oh."

  
,,Whatever." The blonde moved over to the wall to inspect it, then he looked up. ,,That's high as shit." He looked over his shoulder at the dual-color haired boy. ,,Can you lift us up with your ice or something? Like you did at the Sports Festival?"

  
,,I'd love to, but this won't allow me." Todoroki showed him his leg. Around his ankle was something that looked like a hoop. It was a Quirk suppressor. Courtesy of the League to make sure that they won't be able to escape the bar easily. The heroes didn't get the chance to take these off. They probably couldn't, even if they had the time, since the suppressors were originally made for dangerous criminals, so naturally they had to be difficult to take off. It definitely wasnt something two students could do on their own. There wasn't even any visible lock.

  
Bakugo looked down at his own suppressor. ,,I forgot. Fuck." What a lovely situation to be in, trapped in a labyrinth and surrounded by enemies without a chance to fight back. So, he crouched down, reached for something he saw among the debris and pulled out a bunch of bent metal rods. He picked one that wasn't so destroyed and motioned for the other boy to do the same. There. A weapon.

  
,,Should we go into the maze?" He asked when he was holding his own rod. ,,It's not like we have many choices." They couldn't even pinpoint where they could be, since the walls were too high to see any landmarks ar anything that could help with orientation.

Bakugo didn't have any better ideas either, so he relucantly agreed. It was probably better to move anyway, what if the Plague Masks knew exactly where each of their enemies were? They couldn't risk it. Meeting them head on won't be pleasant either, but it would be better than letting anyone ambush them. They proceeded quietly without speaking to each other, both because someone could hear them and because they were busy thinking about what happened in the last few minutes. Luckily they didn't need to think too much, since they had to stay alert and ready. The occational bodies and blood stains were very noticeable anyway, even though it was still dark. It was actually unnerving. There lied a lost police cap, there was a phone, an arm, someone in black-white costume, which wore only one villain, with his head smashed in and much, much more. It was getting hard not to throw up. 

  
Todoroki wondered where his father, Endeavor, was. It's not like he cared about him, but he still kinda wanted to know if he was alive. It was the Number Two Hero he was talking about after all, someone that strong could be a big help. It was actually very possible that he was part of the HQ raid too, since many of the top heroes were there, therefore there was no reason for him not to come. Plus, he probably didn't want to lose his biggest masterpiece. Todoroki suddenly didn't want to see his father as much as before, no thanks. Better forget about him and focus on something else. But the topic of his father didn't leave him. No, it came back crawling, when the boys turned left at one of the crossroads and found a figure sitting by the wall, with the same kind of rod as the ones the boys had sticking out of his chest.

,,Hi little bro, don't tell our family, okay?" Rasped Dabi as blood dripped down his chin.

  
Both students tensed and the wheels in the dual-color haired boy's head started turning. Why did this villain called him his brother? The only brother he had was Natsuo, and he, as far as the boy knew, didn't have scars or black hair, quite the opposite actually. Of course, then there was his eldest brother, but he died in a house fire- Suddenly everything made sense. The villain's massive burn scars, his Quirk and familiar turquoise eyes, Endeavor had the same, after all. His mouth fell open. ,,T-Touya?" He gasped. A weak smile was enough of a response for him. ,,Touya!" He started running before Bakugo could stop him, dropped down on his knees next to his brother and hugged him with all his strength.

  
,,Ngh! C-Careful," hissed Dabi when Todoroki touched his injured chest, but hugged him back nonetheless.

  
,,Sorry..."

  
,,'S fine." He gripped his shoulders so he could have a look at him. ,,Heh... Not so little anymore, are we? Sorry that I wasn't there to see you grow up... and that I won't even now."

  
When the younger boy heard those words, tears welled in his eyes. ,,You..." He punched his brother in the face (but not with as much force as to hurt him more). ,,You _selfish_... bastard! You made me- _all of us_ believe that you were dead, and when I find out you aren't, you're just going to... _leave me?!_ A-Again?!" He hid his tear-stained face in Dabi's scarred neck. ,,Wh- Why didn't you show up earlier? Why didn't you tell me in the bar?"

  
,,I..." A guilty expression appeared on the villain's face. ,,I... was scared."

  
,,Of what?"

  
,,That all of you would hate me for running away. Well, all of you but Endeavor, I don't give a fuck about him." He carded his fingers through Todoroki's hair, just like he used to when they were still together, and smiled sadly. ,,But still... I wanted to come back and tell you guys everything after... After killing Endeavor. Guess I'll never have the chance." His brother only cried harder.

While both siblings talked, Bakugo was watching them with wide eyes and questioning everything he knew. Was he really watching Todoroki show _emotions_? Listening to the bad big villain talk about how he was _scared_? Learning that Endeavor was even bigger asshole than he though, and he used to believe that it wasn't even _possible_? Wow. Hero training didn't prepare him for this situation. So instead of watching them like a creepy stalker, he chose to look around. And _oh boy_ , was it a mess. Corpses everywhere, burning with brilliant blue flames, lying in piles of dust and blood. The walls were charred at some places or had little dents in them, probably from bullets. Dust. There was only one person Bakugo knew who could turn people into dust, Thanos style, and he wasn't exactly friends with him. But here, in this hellhole of a maze, it didn't matter if you were a hero or a member of the League, you were being hunted anyway. Welp, time to make some frenemies.

He turned his attention back to the siblings, who were now hugging each other in silence, and spoke. ,,Where's Shigaraki, Todoroki No.2?"

  
Dabi seemed to just now realise that there was another person present. ,,Oh, Shiggy? He..." He remembered the battle. ,,...is dead."

  
That shocked Bakugo even more. ,,The hell? How's he dead?"

  
,,Bunch of the Plague Masks were here. We fought. One of those bastards caught his hand and made him touch his own face. That little shit was probably wondering if Shiggy's Quirk works on his own body. It did. He took down lot of those mafia bastards with him though. Even took a bullet for me, crazy psycho. It was still useless in the end." All of them were silent for few minutes, before he coughed again and patted his brother's shoulder. ,,Hey, Sho... I love you, okay? Tell the others for me too." He coughed again, it was getting worse. ,,Back at the camp, how you fought... that was badass as hell. You're gonna make a great hero, better than our father. Take care, 'kay? I..." He spitted out more blood. ,,I'm..."

  
Todoroki desperately gripped his coat. ,,What? You _what?_ Tell me, come on!"

  
,,I'm... s-so prou-" The rest of the sentence was lost in a noise, as well as his last breath.

  
Bakugo was scared half to death by the small man who landed in front of him, though he would never admit it. ,,It's you! The old geezer!"

  
,,My name is Gran Torino you brat, thank you very much," scoffed the hero and swiped some dust off his costume.

  
,,Wait... Did you just jumped down off those crazy walls? How did you get up?!"

  
,,My Quirk is named Jet, I can fly to a certain degree, it was easy. Why didn't you use _your_ power, huh? I saw you at the Sports Festival, I know those pretty explosions can help you fly a bit too."

  
,,That's because of-" He was interrupted by a scream.

Both of them looked at Todoroki. His scream was so raw and full of pain that it made their skin crawl. No kid should have a reason to have to yell like that. They watched him as he fell on the body of Dabi, who was for one of them Todoroki's brother, and for the other just a villain. They watched as the boy hugged him and sobbed into his tattered T-shirt, holding him so tightly like he never wanted to let him go while whispering _'Touya, please'_ among the tears. Some part of Gran Torino wanted to step in and drag the boy away from the villain, no matter that he was dead, but suddenly in their places he saw himself kneeling by All Might's corpse, and he didn't want to do it anymore. This boy just lost someone very dear to him, and it would be cruel to interrupt him. The hero was ready to give him few more minutes, but someone had other plans.

Just like Gran Torino, somewhere from the sky fell down two persons, seemingly wrestling with each other in the air. Both of them wer large, male and had _very_ big muscles. Both of them were also villains, but one of them, the one wearing a plague mask, was a bigger concern than the other. The Plague Mask hit the ground first, with his opponent landing on him. None of them looked shaken from the fall though. The latter punched the first in the face with so much force that the ground shook, before holding him down with all his strength and turning his head to look at the spectators. ,,This fucker was just about to ambush you," explained Muscular as drops of sweat ran down his face. ,,I'm not one to really help anyone, but since this bastard can't show even a bit of mercy and not interrupt someone grieving... I'm making an exception. Y'all should leave, I can't let out all my strength while you're here." And then he went back to punching the other guy.

  
Gran Torino for the first time in his life agreed with a villain. He grabbed Bakugo's shirt and dragged him to Todoroki (which looked really funny, snce he was about half of the explosive teen's height). ,,Come, boy, we need to go." The dual-color haired boy whimpered when he tried to peel him away off his brother and clinged to the body harder. The hero sighed. ,,I know that you don't want to leave him, even though I don't know what he was to you, but we have too. You can't die too."

  
Todoroki slowly let go and looked at the elder with empty, yet pleading eyes and Dabi's blood on his face. ,,Can... we take him too?"

  
,,I'm sorry, but no. I can't fly away with the three of you, even two will be hard. I'm not in my prime anymore." When he saw how the boy was leaning back to the body, he stepped forward, but Bakugo stopped him.

  
,,Hey, uh, Half 'n Half... If you want to... when everything's gonna be over, we can... go back together and help look for him or whatever..." He was _horrible_ at being nice to people, but he had to do something. He was also very surprised when it worked and his classmate gave him a weak nod before finally standing up, shaking slightly. Gran Torino grabbed both of the boys' arms, readied himself and shot into the sky with them like a small rocket. It was just in time, because only a second later the Plague Mask broke free of Muscular's hold and started fighting back. And yes, you guessed it, they fought a battle of life and death, and in the end there was no winner. No Muscular, no Twice, no Dabi.

But even though they died...

  
...they managed to save at least two innocent kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> We'll finally see Chara in the next chapter!  
> I've decided to make this into series, since it's too many things to fit into one book. So, there are about 1 - 2 chapters left till the end of the first part.  
> Hope you liked today's chapter!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a great day!  
> -Thirteen


	32. Chara, Spinner and the big evil Plague Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bro Spinner protects his little sibling with all he got. Even his own life. POV: Cha-chan~

# Chara, Spinner and the big evil Plague Mask

Chara was the knight and Spinner was the horse. At least that's what it felt like when the demon was clinging to Spinner's back, while he climbed the walls of the maze like Spiderman. His Quirk was perfect for this, since he could stick to walls like a real gecko. Really convenient. Both of them were lucky that they managed to stay together, trying to find each other in this labyrinth would be a giant pain. They wouldn't want to run into the Plague Masks on their way and end up with a rod stabbed in their chests, would they? Chara wondered where the others were. Totally not because they were worried about them or something, no no, nu-uh (yes, they were really worried, not knowing if their ~~frie~~ not friends, goddammit, were even alive was making them crazy). Worry. What a strange feeling. They never needed to feel it, in the Underground there was usually no one they cared about in danger (they always killed those special people by themselves). But this was different. ~~~~

  
Lot of things in this world reminded them of the Underground. The longer they lived here, the more similarities they found. Kurogiri and Grillby. Dabi and their family. Toga with Mustard and the two Royal Guards hopelessly in love. Spinner and Asriel. The maze and the Underground. The leader of the Plague Masks and themselves. Especially the leader, he brought destruction in the end just like they did. Was this the end? It sure felt like one. Sometimes people live their lives, then they suddenly stop and think _'Wow, this changes everything, doesn't it? My life's never going to be the same after this.'_ They remembered this especially from the horror movies they liked to watch, the moment where the characters realize that there's no escape, no good ending awaiting them, the moment when they just gave up and took whatever the fate throwed at them. Maybe the Mayans wrote their calendar wrong - the world wasn't ending in 2012, it was ending now.

  
When Spinner finally climbed to the top, he was breathing heavily as his sweat-covered skin glistered in the moonlight. Chara didn't realize how high they were untill they looked in the distance and saw lights of the skyscapers shining lower than the duo was. Now it wasn't so surprising that their big bro was so tired, he just technically crawled up a skyscaper. They were pretty sure no gecko ever managed to do that. The teenager let him rest and wandered away a bit, using their glowing knife for some dim light, so they wouldn't accidentally fall down. It would be a very long and unpleasant fall, one that they sure didn't want to try. It was quiet up there, looks like no one escaped the maze the same way they did, even though at least some of the heroes should've been able to. Kurogiri too. Which led to few assumptions, and none of them were pleasant. It only made the worry in Chara's gut grow stronger.

  
To escape the horrifying thoughts they chose to focus on ther surroundings and try to find something, anything, that could help them find the rest of the League. Thanks to the darkness they quickly found what they were looking for - few flickering blue lights. Blue, just like Dabi's flames. They were burning in various places, but were centered in the same area, which meant that he must've been somewhere there! Chara gumbled, satisfied and returned back to Spinner. The green villain was still sitting, obviously tired, but at least he succeeded in catching his breath. They sat down next to him and let their knife disappear, they wouldn't want anyone spotting them. Both of them sat there in silence for few minutes, before the Ninja Lizard got up with a sigh.

,,Sorry about that, Cha-chan, that wall was higher than I thought," he said quietly.

  
The demon got up too. ,,Don't apologize, I told you not to when we first met, no?"

  
,,Heh, yeah... It seems so long ago, doesn't it?"

  
,,It does." Things were different back then. Happier. Easier. ,,Are you feeling better?"

  
,,Yep. That rest really helped. I don't think I'll be able to climb another of those stupid walls in a while though." He didn't show his little sibling his palms full of bleeding scratches and painful bruises. He was fine and they were already worried about the others.

  
,,I think I saw some Frankenstein's fires that way, maybe he's there. We should go and find out."

  
Mentioning of his friend immediately made Spinner feel better. ,,Really? That's great! Maybe he's with someone too, and that new Quirk of his, Search, can help us find the others. Let's go!" And he was back to being the excited lizard we all know and love.

  
,,Okay. I'll make us some light."

The journey was silent and dark. They tiptoed on the walls and were being as discreet as they could, feeling like characters from Assassin's Creed. They actually kinda upgraded to the second level of the labyrinth - slightly different, much more dangerous. Worry loomed over them like some omnious presence and tried to make them move faster, faster, _faster_. What if those fires were from a battle? What if the resident toast was injured? What if it was something worse? They wouldn't know. They had to find out, find _him_ , find _everyone_ before anyone else could. Would the heroes help them if they needed it? Would the heroes save villains? Were villains worth saving in the eyes of the society? They weren't, were they? No one would help a bad guy.

  
As they got closer to the fires, they saw two figures on top of the maze. Only sillhouettes, black against the slowly lightening sky. Our duo couldn't tell whether they were looking at allies or enemies. They were fighting though, and few seconds later both of them fell down, straight into one of the areas lit with blue light. Chara and Spinner didn't even need to talk to each other, both of them immediately headed in the direction of the two fighters. It was pretty far away, so when they got closer, it was already very possible that the fight was over. Then suddenly something flew up into the sky. It was the old yellow man, one of the heroes from the bar. Two kids were with him, his grip tight around their wrists. The villains knew them, those were the same kids they kiddnapped with so much trouble - Bakugo and Todoroki.

  
Unexpectedly, for one second eyes of the explosive teen and the demon met. Two sets of red irises looking at each other, pupils dilating in surprise. In that second, a silent conversation happened, more like a feeling actually. Sympathy. Just two people thrown into a terrifying situation against their will, sympathizing with each other. Nothing more, nothing less. The hero and the students were gone in a blink of an eye, like they were never there in the first place. Only memory and a bitter taste in Chara's mouth remained and they knew that something big happened down there. And it possibly wasn't even something nice. They needed to get down to find out and hoped that Spinner was up for another skyscaper climbing. It would be the opposite direction than before, so it should be easier.

  
It wasn't. Yes, climbing down instead of up wasn't as exhausting, but the demon felt that Spinner was tired. _Very_ tired. They felt how he trembled with exhaustion, how his muscles strained with every step. Chara felt guilty for making him do this again. Yet, he didn't protest, he just trusted them that this was important. It only added another thing on their mental list of _'Why is Spinner awesome'_ , just under _'being a ray of sunshine'_. If this hell ever ends (and they had a feeling that it won't happen in this timeline), they'll make sure to give him all the hugs and Ninja Turtles themed merch he might want, because he deserves it. However, they soon forgot about all the nice things when their feet finally touched the ground and they turned around. On their left was Dabi with a rod sticking out of his chest, lying in a pool of his own blood, in front of them lied the two corpses of the people from earlier, one of which was Muscular's, and on their right lied a jacket extremely similar to the one Shigaraki wore. They were too late.

  
Chara had to turn away from the remains of their fr- alright, holy hell, _friends_ (happy now?), and reached into their pocket to play with the shards of their locket to calm down. Touching the sharp objects however only bringed back more memories, so they had to stop. This... wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Wow, they felt this way pretty often lately. Those three weren't supposed to die. Yes, they were assholes and they pissed them off, but they didn't want the villains to _die_. They stopped feeling that way long ago. But those three were so strong and powerful, how come they were now... gone? Did that mean that the others were... too? Magne? Toga? Kurogiri? Twice, Mustard, Mr. Compress? No, they couldn't... could they? What of they _were_? Was it Chara's fault? Were they responsible for the deaths of the only people who cared about them since they left their family and Frisk behind?

_No._

It was the Plague Masks. It was those stupid, rotten monsters. The thing in Chara's chest, which seemed to weight thousand tonnes, morphed into hot, blood boiling anger. And hate. Oh, _so_ much hate. It was the Plague Masks. It was their fault. Where were they? _Where were they?_

Suddenly, Spinner's yell interrupted the train of their thoughts. ,,Cha-chan!" They looked up and caught a glimpse of bunch of Plague Masks standing in front of them, with a guy in green jacket leading them, before something shot towards them. It was too late for them to dodge. But then Spinner jumped in front of them and _exploded_. His internal organs, blood and green scales were raining on Chara's head as they tried to process the fact that they just watched their big bro die. Their vision blurred for a second when something wet fell on their hand. They looked down and saw a single black drop.

_A tear?_

Chara watched their own hands like they've never seen them before. At least that's what it seemed like to spectators, because, in reality, they were staring at the blood dripping from them. Spinner's blood, covering their hands. They screamed and lunged at the leader guy faster than they ever did before. Thanks to years of killing again and again they were faster than average human, but not even they were faster than a bullet. Specifically the bullet one of the Plague Masks standing behind the leader shot. It hit them right in the middle of their forehead. Their SOUL broke in half and then completely shattered.

  
It was the end.

  
They always thought that the worst pain they ever felt was from their SOUL repeatedly breaking, but the agony of losing someone dear was much, much worse. They remember feeling it when Frisk betrayed them. Then long ago, when Asriel died. But now it wasn't just one person they lost, it was _ten_ (they didn't give a fuck about Muscular and Moonfish, All for Dad's death however _did_ hurt more than they expected). _Ten_ , and it _hurt_.

**YOU DIED.**

  
**You cannot give up just yet...**

The darkness was back. Familiar void, dark, silent. It wasn't the same one as during their last death, thank god. This one was comforting and warm, like a blanket or a hug, giving off feeling of safety. Chara liked to think about it as their friend, always waiting for them and welcoming them with open, comforting arms. Time wasn't relevant here. It gave them the chance to just stop and think, to relax. It made them feel better after what they just witnessed. They leaned into the darkness and closed their eyes for a minute, just floating there, existing. They needed to come up with a plan.

_I want to make those Plague Masks regret the day they were born._

  
_I want a revenge._

  
_For than, I need to find them._

  
_That double agent... they knew those bastards would come. They must know the hole they crawled from._

  
_I need to find the U.A. traitor._

  
_I need to get into U.A._

  
_I need to play hero._

  
_Fuck._

**RESTART or CONTINUE?**

A choice as obvious as Chara's love for chocolate. After they press this, they'll be thrown into the same day and same place as before, but with a completely new set of choices in front of them. Into the unknown. How do people even _apply_ to a school? What do they need to do it? Chara wouldn't know, their memories of their childhood were kinda foggy, they didn't like to think about it anyway. They'll need to state their previous school, right? They can always say they were homeschooled. And... a legal guardian or something, probably? Ugh, what a pain. It almost made them regret their decision. _Almost_. The deaths of the League won't avenge themselves.

_Alright, lemme just pick CONTINUE..._

**You chose: RESTART.**

_Wait...what?! Shit, I accidentally selected the wrong one!_

And that's how they found themselves flying through the void at speed of light god knows where after picking the option without knowing the consequences. The CONTINUE option would just let them continue from their last SAVE, which was apparently the backstreet with the ruined house, but RESTART? That's a complete rewind. But rewind to where? When? Where is their starting point? In the Underground it was the spot where they landed when they fell in, but here?

_Shit!_

What a knife day.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> Well, looks like here's the end of the first part. You made it this far, congratulations!  
> What happens next? We'll watch Chara struggling with their hero life and trying to be a good person, which is a complete opposite of what they were doing until now, while also trying to find the U.A. traitor and avenge their friends!  
> First chapter of the next book should be out next week according to the schedule (at least I'll do my best to do it).  
> Leave a kudos, bookmark, subscription or/and a comment, where you can tell me your thoughts and opinions about the series so far. I'll appreciate everything!  
> That's it for me. See you next week!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day~  
> -Thirteen


	33. Second part is out!

# Second part is out!

**Hoi guys!**

**Just wanted to let you know that I just posted the second book. It's called _A knifer day_ \- I'm not very creative with naming things :') Feel free to check it out (sorry if you can't find it right now, it'll take few minutes for the system to post it, but I promise it's eventually gonna be there)!**   
**Also, there's a little side guest for you guys, it's in the end notes in the new book. I believe you'll have fun doing it :)**   
**Don't forget to subscribe or bookmark to never miss new chapters!**   
**Hope you'll like it :D**

**Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day!**   
**-Thirteen**


End file.
